Strength in Unity
by hidden stranger
Summary: Takes place directly after the final battle of Gongmen City. The Dragon Warrior carries a vision for the Valley of Peace but will this plan bring more then he anticipated? Can wolves ever really be trusted? Rated for violence in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N, Hello fans of Kung Fu Panda, I am back to bring you another of my fanfictions, Bringing Back My Enemy, this is after seeing kung fu panda 2, I really wanted to put this down and see what I would come up with. I can only hope you will enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. If You haven't seen the film already I must warn you know there will be spoilers so be prepared for that but most of all I only ask for you to review and tell me your thoughts on what was good, what needs work and any ideas you yourself may have because I am open to them. Finally now I shall sit back and allow you to join in on the adventure I've thrown myself into.

* * *

><p>A deep breath was summoned, as one injured warrior clutched his side where the blade stuck inside. The boss wolf clenched his eye shut and groaned in pain, so much had gone wrong that day, all around him he could hear cries of his brothers as each blow was struck from the warrior that faced them. He would remember these howls for the rest of his life.<p>

Shen had thought he'd died from the single knife thrown to his gut, the wolf had other plans. Immediately falling to the ground and lying motionless, the peacock soon walked past and allowed the injured wolf to breath. The blasts had finally stopped, he'd felt when the ship had been struck, dragging himself to the supportable corner of the ship to hide from falling debris. He could hear footsteps walking along, many footsteps following.

The Furious five and the Dragon Warrior.

Po looked around, his sights were sought on the one he'd battled in this escapade since the first day at the musician's village. THe panda's eyes caught sight of the wolf donning the metallic symbol on his shoulder plate, it was him, and he didn't look good.

The wolf played dead, he knew he was outnumbered, and with a critical injury as he'd sustained, there was no getting out of this without the mercy of the universe on him. He could hear their footsteps coming closer,

They'd found him.

Did they know he was alive. A female tiger approached and laid a paw upon his neck, feeling for a pulse.

"He's got a pulse, what do you want to do?" The wolf opened his eye enough to see the panda stare down at him and focus for a moment.

"Tigress, Master Shifu, I want him and all of his injured and uninjured clan to be brought back with us to the Jade Palace."

The wolf could hear several gasps, "What? Why do you want us to do that?" The panda looked back down at the wolf,

"I'll explain later, right now just help me okay."

With that, the wolf suddenly felt himself being picked up and carried, the handler being careful of the wound, the boss wolf felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness. As he drifted off, his last site was of himself on the panda's shoulder and his teammates carried shortly behind. He couldn't imagine what was in store for him and his troops, one thing he could already see was this.

They had been defeated.

* * *

><p>"This is a bad idea Po."<p>

"What, come on guys a little faith here."

"Urgh, my tail still hurts from dragging those three."

"Heh they look so different when they're asleep, like they're not actually going to kill you when they wake up."

"Hey I made sure the restraints were checked on, it's fine, hey look he's waking up!"

The wolf felt slightly dizzy as he slowly came to, his single eye opening and closing, once he'd gotten focused though, it was a different story.

"NNAUUGHH!" He roared, struggling against the restraints that bound his feet and paws to the bed, three large straps held him tightly to the bed. Instinctively he lashed out toward all the members of the jade palace with his bite, Po stepped in a held up a commanding paw.

"STOP! STOP THIS!" After he noticed this getting him no further out of the bed, the wolf resentfully calmed down, still growling fer-ally and showing his teeth. Po brought his paw down as the wolf growled. "Why have you brought me here! Our defeat wasn't enough, you have to bring us back to your own personal torture chamber?" He snarled, the five looked at each other with a confused expression, Shifu made himself known, "You are currently being held at the Jade Palace while we decide the best thing to be done with you." The wolf snarled and snapped at him, earning a stern look from the panda. "Hey! Be happy we at least brought you back alive, when we found you, Mantis barely had any time to heal your side there during the transport." The wolf glared and then looked down at himself. He was out of his normal armor and now dressed in a white robe, several bandages could be felt along his fur, this only added to the wild dog's frustration. "GRRR WHO undressed me! Where is my armor?" The serpent slithered forward, "That would be me, hey you should thank me, you were getting far beyond any regular smell ever conceived. We had to take off your armor because it was in the way of the stitching." The wolf maintained his glare while posing another question.

"Where are my brothers?" The wolf's bed was rotated around to the window where he could see inside. His eye caught at least thirty of his men, all strapped to beds and being aided, all seemed unconscious. It was almost a pleasant sight for the old wolf,

"Did any wake up yet?" He asked calmly as if the very sight of the wolf brethren was aiding his nerves. The panda shook his head, The wolf sighed and closed his eye as his head hung. "I need to be there when they do, unless I can keep them in order you'll have them all attempting to eat through their paws to get out of here. Several members of the five inwardly flinched at the visual. The wolf then focused on the red panda, "So what exactly do you plan to put my clan through? I know why I'm here, I led them into this, but you shouldn't have taken them as well, they're not what you think."

Shifu leaned in, "Oh and what's that?" The canine groaned as sat up,

"They're not all evil, we're just soldiers taking orders, they shouldn't be held for what they've done." It was Master Shifu's turn to glare at the wolf. "You clan is responsible for aiding in the murder of Master Rhino and almost the same for the Dragon Warrior. How are we supposed to see you as anything but evil?" His question had silenced the wolf who stared him down before blowing out a breath through his nose, looking over back to his brothers. Several of the faces his recognized as his close friends, a silent moment of relief swept through him. His army had grown throughout the years but within it he'd managed to keep several of the group he'd known since they were cubs. It would be easier now, at least knowing he had a few he could trust to listen to him. Loyalty was always the first code of the wild canines, if you were to join, it meant you had you're teammate's back in every situation, that you would never give up on any of the clan, they were all equal in their eyes, it made them a stronger force because of it.

Monkey noticed one of the restrained beginning to stir, looking over at Po he pointed to the window.

"If you really believe this will help then we'll undo your restraints but understand any funny business and we have no qualms with knocking you back out, understood?" The wolf sneered at the panda but rolled his eye and nodded. Viper and Crane came forward and undid his straps. They took the wolf's paws and eased him out of the bed. The commander, once on his feet felt weak and unsupported by his feet. Swaying slightly, he then quickly leaned over and vomited. several vile juices and even a few small bones dropped from the wolf's mouth.

"EWW! Come on!" Mantis groaned while turning away. The wolf smirked, "Heh you try living on only improperly cooked rice and under fed sheep." He said with a small grin. Shifu looked at Po and shook his head. Zheng the house goose opened the door to the room, gulping in fear as the wolf passed by him escorted by Crane and Viper.

Once inside, the ragged commander looked into the sleeping faces of his comrades. Each of them wore something he'd not seen since they'd been taken on by lord Shen.

Peace.

All the time they'd worked for the insane peacock, the wolves had all suffered tremendously as they worked day and night to fufill the desires of their master, seeing them all finally getting rest eased the single eyed wolf's mind.

The wolf cleared his throat and then barked loudly, summoning all the ears in the room, an obvious command call for attention. Quickly the group came to, Tigress looked around the room, seeing most wearing the face of surprise and even fear from their situation, once they'd all focused on the wolf in white however, they began asking questions at once.

"Sir what happened?"

"What's going on?"

"Where are we?"

The wolf held up a paw to silence them. All fell quiet under his gaze, the wolf maintained a strong pose as he looked into the eyes of all his comrades.

"Brothers, calm yourselves, this is the reality. We...lost. The plushy panda over there took us prisoner in the Valley of Peace." This sentence sent a loud gasp of shock through the crowd of bed ridden wolves, many turned to each other frantically howling out while some sat silently glaring at the furious five and the dragon warrior. In order not to cause a frenzy of fear Shifu decided step forth to ease the nerves of the prisoners.

"You are all to be held in the valley until I, the Dragon Warrior and the five decide your fate. For now you are to remain here, the house staff shall be attending to any and all wounds you may have received."

The wolf directed the attention back at himself, "Listen, I want you to know however this turns, you all have done you're best and from this point there is nothing to be fearful of, as long as we are together, we will find a way out of this. Don't hurt yourselves trying to escape. I am still responsible for you." The wolf could feel his chest tighten as he said this, the reality of the entire scenario was building right before him. He turned back and motioned for the snake and bird to take him back to his bed. Several cries and curses could be heard as the Furious Five and Dragon warrior left the room. The commander refused to look at any of the masters in his presence, without even acknowledging them re restraining his limbs, the wolf stared expressionless at his feet, Po motioned for all of the group to leave the wolf be for now, they had to discuss the current options for the prisoners they held. After he knew the last of them had left, the wolf felt something building up inside him. He'd been brought down by the national symbol of China's hope, and for what? A power hungry bird who'd kill him and his clan as soon as he refused to harm them himself.

He felt that he'd not only let himself down, but he'd brought the brothers he'd come to know down with him. They hadn't deserved this, he'd led them into following that sinful peacock, and look where it had brought them.

This was all his fault.

* * *

><p>The five, master Shifu and the dragon warrior congregated in the hall of warriors to discuss the options for their current problem. Shifu felt that the wolves would be best suited at one of the outside realm's prisons, Tigress and Monkey agreed, leaving Crane and Po, Mantis and Viper to bring up alternative solutions. It wasn't until Po's idea came up that everyone stopped dead in their conversation.<p>

"Why can't we have them fulfill their sentence here?" The panda took in the wide eyed expressions of all the members of the jade palace. Crane leaned in, "Um Po I don't know if you caught this already but these are WOLVES! They're known for causing only trouble and wrecking anything that comes into their path." Tigress nodded, "Agreed, Po why on earth would you wish to keep them in or valley?" Po maintained a serious expression as he spoke his mind.

"Listen, you heard it from their boss himself, the majority of them are just soldiers, they're loyal to no one but that guy. He doesn't want them imprisoned any more then I do. Every royal city generally is known for having plenty of back up and support in numbers whether it's those who can kick butt or just help in the village, why can't we have that same thing. He said that these guys are mean yes, but they aren't evil."

Shifu looked over at the panda with a concerned look on his face. "Po the thought you toy with is one of extreme danger, you would be putting the entire village at risk of attack, not to mention who is to say they will remain with us in the event of another power hungry maniac?" The panda looked at his master, taking in the concerns and weighing them each individually. Everything he said was true, they would be putting a great deal of trust into their enemy and if anything were to happen, it would fall upon the furious five and himself for taking such a risk.

The panda sighed and looked at some of the relics of the past sitting in the room. His eyes falling upon the Sword of Heroes, they were a group looked up to by so many, and the panda felt he had much to learn from his foe, if only they could work out some sort of agreement, this could be a chance for the Valley of Peace to lead by example, to show it would not turn it's back upon those who were in need. Looking into Tigress's eyes and then back at the entire group, the panda made a decision. "Master Shifu, this is a rare chance we've got to bring true justice to Master Rhino and all who've fallen at the hands of these bandits. Master Oogway would want peace before revenge, all of us know that, if we are going to actually make a difference then instead of caging them and leaving them to sit and dwell on escape, why can't we teach them? All they want is to be given direction and if any of us can do that then that's what I wish to do." Shifu stared at the dragon warrior carefully, his mind working out a thousand things at once, would it work? Was Po on to something? At what cost though?

"Po, I want you to understand that you're idea is insane." The panda's face drooped to a frown, just as he was about to defend himself, the red panda cut him off, "And as crazy and dangerous as this plan is, I will let you attempt this, but know this. Anyone to come to harm from this will fall upon you Panda, are you ready to take that risk?" Po's eyes widened, did his master actually just give him a chance? Without words, the panda slowly nodded, hoping this was not all just a crazy dream.

Shifu " *Sigh, I will have to call together a village announcement, Po you must be there to put the villagers minds at ease, this will be no simple task, are you ready?"

"I'm ready Master Shifu, and thank you." He said with a bow or respect. The red panda looked at him with a worried expression, it would take a long time before anyone besides the Dragon Warrior could feel comfortable with this.

The five departed from the room, Po with Master Shifu as they headed back to the medical ward of the palace where several rabbits found themselves with a bit of a challenge as they attempted to take the wolf's temperature, (orally of course) For a moment the small red panda had to almost stifle a laugh watching the feared leader of the wolf clan fight so stubbornly against the rabbit holding the thermometer.

"Oh for crying out loud, stop struggling, Jeez they're only taking your temperature!" Po said in a whining voice. The wolf's eye looked as though it could burn holes through solid steel as it stared down the rabbit who quivered at the menacing gaze before slowly offering up the thermometer to the wolf's muzzle. Reluctantly the canine growled and opened his jaws just enough for them to slip the mercury device in. Drumming his fingers impatiently the boss wolf waited silently as the rabbit counted the time it took for the reading to be accurate. Finally taking the device out of the angry dog's mouth, the rabbit looked at it an shook it once. The canine spat to the side, "YETCH! What are you up to now Panda? URGH that tasted like crap!" Po leaned over to Shifu, Uh that WAS the mouth one right?" This tiny joke earned the straps testing as the wolf suddenly fiercely fought to get t the panda. "HEY Calm yourself I was just kidding! Besides, you are going to wanna hear this." The restrained one tilted his head as he mocked them. "Oh what is the delightful news you over sized punching bag? Will we get three actual meals a day in the hell you're dropping us in?" Po looked at the wolf sternly, this was going to be a real challenge.

"Well actually yes, we've come to a decision and the fact is, you shall have the final say in what happens." He said, this confused the bandit leader, why was he getting any say in this punishment?

"What is it, out with it then!"

"You and your clan have two choices, one, you may spend your time in the prisons far from here, working countless hours with little food and little living space." The wolf narrowed his eye at the two warriors facing him.

"Or?"

It was Shifu's turn to speak, "Or you can agree to spend the rest of your lives in servitude...here, in the Valley of Peace." This made the wolf's eye widen dramatically, "Why on earth would you have us here? Doing what exactly anyway?" He asked with a growl in his throat as a sign not to be deceived. Po cleared his throat and came to the wolf's side he could see him on. "You would pledge you and the rest of your clan servitude to the Valley of Peace, namely the Jade Palace. You would work full time, fix the city in it's weakened spots and aid the valley in any way shape and form." This made the wolf raise his eyebrow and stare at the short red panda.

"Even battle intruders?"

"WE HAVEN'T discussed that yet..."The wolf sat back, puzzled at first, the shock of the situation given to them seemed beyond agreeable.

"So...I and my group could be kept safe and well fed?" The two pandas nodded, the wolf questioned on daringly, "And beds to sleep on, we would be allowed those?" though the red panda began muttering under his breath at this request, they both nodded. The wolf also did as he spoke to himself for a moment. This was a golden opportunity for him and his troops, in exchange for some easy labor, they were allowed homes in the valley of peace, a place known to many as a well guarded city, by six renowned warriors.

The wolf looked up, met the gaze of the two before him and nodded. Po began to ask an obvious question, "So which did you-"

"Oh for pit's sake panda I'll stay here!. Finally some rest for us all." Shifu coughed, "Oh don't let yourself be fooled." And with that the two left the wolf lying in his bed, under the restraints, alone save for the three guards posted inside the room. As he felt his head sit comfortably on the pillow, the grey furred wolf sat in silence for a sec, his tongue quickly licked his chops and closed his lips.

What had just happened?

They'd been running all they're lives,

once from one place called home then with a crazed peacock, what was in store for them now?

Had they really lucked out this well?

Was this going to really happen?

All these thoughts that ran through his mind made the wolf soon quite tired. He was not a failure after all, he'd somehow pulled together a whole room and board out of fighting a group of warriors. The war ravaged canine turned his head on the side of the pillow and then shut his eye, allowing the sleep to wash over him.

The dragon warrior and his mentor walked down the hallway of the palace, both stopping at the large viewpoint of the village below. Shifu came up to the window's sill and rested his paws. "Look down below you Po, this valley rests it's very survival in your hands. Here you have businesses that thrive, neighbors that look out for one another, and a family here that can bring to you all you desire." Po looked out onto the village, glowing in it's many lanterns illuminating every edge of the community. He watched the night activity in brief silence before he could feel Shifu turn to him.

"I know what I'm doing Master."

"I hope so Dragon Warrior, I truly do."

* * *

><p>AN, Hey there so here is my first chapter of the newest of my Kung Fu Panda entries, I am excited about this due to the film's portrayal of the wolves and that it gave me enough leeway into giving these characters a second chance. Will there be problems with this new plan formed by the Dragon Warrior? Of course, will there be ways to fix them, we shall see, I will take more or less possibly a week or so at a time to get these chapters out so I ask for you're patience if you may in order for this story to go properly and also in order for me to be able to sort out my work schedule. I thank you all for reading this and giving this story a chance! See you in the next chapter!


	2. a challenging introduction

A/N, hey everyone! I'm glad you have come to view the second chapter in my story, thank you for all the reviews and support!

* * *

><p>As the bell was struck, Po and the furious five appeared in their normal formation to meet their master. After heading down for some breakfast, their mentor Master Shifu went over the plan for that day. Training would take place as usual, then the prisoners would have to be fed and prepped for the valley announcement. The red panda believed the crowd had a better chance seeing who would be joining their village for the time being.<p>

"Po, once you've finished you're morning training, bring the wolves nourishment and then have the house servants clean them up for the meeting today."

"Yes Master." Po said as he gobbled down the last of his meal. Once the plates were cleared and the chairs pushed in , the group set off for their daily exercises.

Watching each of his students in the training hall, the small master found himself having difficulty keeping track of each individual performance. The pressure on how things went today seemed to keep his mind from the task at hand until finally Monkey had to stop and dropped down from the hooked hoops from the ceiling and landed in front of his master.

"How was that Master?" Monkey asked with a bow, the red panda's focus quickly returned to his student. "Good effort Monkey but you must also keep your mind on not allowing you're back to be revealed, a blind spot is only the enemy's friend." Monkey nodded and took his place near Mantis and Viper as Tigress went up to the spinning dragons. Shifu looked over to Po and motioned for him to attend to the prisoners, Po nodded quietly and as the agent of stealth he was, went out the two large doors, blinding everyone for a moment with the sunlight.

Going into the medical ward, Po watched as several geese left in a hurry, once inside he could see why. The white robed wolf say upright with a few feathers ni his teeth.

"What is going on here!" the panda exclaimed in a shocked voice, the wolf looked up at him and rolled his eye as a part of the medical staff came up to Po. "We were just trying to give him an examination, you wanted them in the best of heath yes?" The duck asked frustratedly, Po brought a paw to his face,

"What did you do?"Po asked the wolf, after spitting out the last of the feathers, the canine grinned, "Just having some fun with yer servants, wanted to check my teeth, I reckon they got a good enough view, heh heh." He said with a chuckle, one of the geese frowned and looked back up at Po,

"He chomped down on my head, didn't let go for a minute, Have You ANY idea how foul your breath is?" This only caused the wolf to laugh, "Haha I don't think you were much help either!"

Po groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Enough!" The panda walked up to the wolf and spoke in a no nonsense voice, "You are only here because I allowed you to be, if you aren't going to take this serious then I have no problem taking you to prison" The wolf gulped and sighed, "Fine tubby, what do I need to do first?" Po glared and continued, "Well for starters you can't eat any of our staff, that's mandatory, next I have to get you all fed and ready for the village today, and that means you all have to be on you're best behavior or the deal's off, got it?" He asked, daring to see if the wolf was naive enough to throw away such an opportunity. Nodding in agreement, the wolf felt his restraints unlock, the straps removed, Po gave him some room in case he felt queezy again.

The wolf headed into the room and broke the news to his pack. There were several howls of approval along with a few that clapped at the agreement. Hearing this brought the panda's hopes up slightly, though he knew right away he had more then he expected to get on his plate.

The dragon warrior and several antelope guards escorted the wolves into the main arena of the palace. Each of the wild dogs looked around in curiosity and interest, the boss wolf maintaining his focus on the panda, though he kept a personal note on the possible escape routes that appeared available to him.

Po turned to Wo Hop, a small tan furry rabbit dressed in a red and black robe. "Wo, can you do me the favor of preparing some noodle soup from my recipe in the kitchen? It's for them." He said gesturing a paw toward the wolves who had now taking a seat on the floor, awaiting for an order to be given.

The rabbit cautiously made his way along the large group of menacing soldiers. The panda then looked at the wolves and began his small speech. "Okay, so everybody here? Good, now here is how this can go, we have to have a village meeting to introduce you properly to the valley so everyone knows who you guys are. What I need from you is to not cause trouble, if the villagers I've grown up around don't feel safe with you here then you can't stay. Most of these people that live here are cool and easy to talk to but keep in mind you all do look uh intimidating so uh yeah be aware of that. Next, this has never been done in this valley before so we've never had living quarters for anyone but us masters so you will have to build you're own place to live, I think Master Shifu will take care of getting supplies so don't worry about that..um anything else?" He asked himself quickly wondering if he'd covered all his bases. One wolf with his arm in a sling and a bandaged tail looked up and tentatively raised a paw as the rest stared at him. Po pointed to him, "Yes?"

The wolf coughed, "um..so what do we have to do during the day?" The question had Po pause for a moment before responding. "Mostly you are going to be doing all the repairs on the valley, some things I think you might be taught how to do if you don't already know, I mean you guys apparently are pretty good at making big weapons so I guess that's a start uh building wise." He said as he saw another paw go up, "Um yes you." He said pointing to another wolf that sat with a bandaged knee and foot.

"What about me, I can't really support myself on this right now." The panda came up and examined the smaller wolf's injured leg, "Hmmm, well keep in mind not everything that has to be done is heavy lifting so here do this, all of you with big injuries that will take time, sit over there and the more healed and ready ones sit right here." He said directing as best he could, several bandaged wolves made their way over to the injured side, the boss wolf taking a moment to help up some of his brothers that seemed to have a hard time standing.

"Ah ok so that makes about a third of you so for now I'll be down in the village searching for what jobs can actually work around you're um injuries but for now you'll remain here in the palace." The recovering canines nodded and spoke amongst themselves about the situation. Po turned his attention toward the ready to work section of wolves who'd sustained little to no injury."Okay so I have to ask first of all, do any of you have problems working for or alongside villagers?" The wolves looked amongst themselves, none had ever really interacted with any villager unless it was when they pillaged for resources. The boss wolf looked over at Po, "Unless they start anything we shouldn't have very much trouble." He looked to his group and gave a warning stare that said not to do anything foolish.

As they discussed several other issues, Master Shifu joined them in the arena,

"Po, the meeting will be in an hour, is everything prepared?" Po nodded, "Yes Master, we're just waiting on their breakfast." As soon as he'd finished his sentence, the small black robed rabbit appeared with a cart he towed with a rope, underneath the metal cart's top sat a giant cauldron of hot soup along with a stack of bowls underneath. Several of the wolves keen sense of smell began distracting them from the panda's words until the boss wolf finally had to hold up a paw, "Uh Panda..sir, you think we could eat? We haven't really had anything for the last two days..." The panda realized he was trailing on and smiled with a nod, "Aye but let them have first dibs, they need to get their strength up." He said pointing to the injured crowd. Wo Hop leaped onto the cart and began filling the bowls as quickly as he could as the wolves lined up, each grabbed a steaming bowl and headed off to their respective own spot to feast. After taking in his first spoonful of the soup, the wolf commander's eye popped open in surprise. Walking over to the panda he then proceeded to hit him upside the head lightly, Po whipped around, his paw rubbing the spot that had been struck, "Ahh! What was that for?"

The wolf grinned, "Stupid plushy bear, if you'd just told us you were able to cook this well we would've ditched Shen years ago! Moron NEVER gave us anything this good!" He said with excitement as he stuffed his muzzle with the steaming delicacy. Po smiled and went to his mentor, noticing the furious five following close behind, Tigress looked at the rather amusing scene of thirty something menacing wolves chowing down happily with their muzzles in their bowls. "Ah so you introduced them to your real secret hm?" She exclaimed with a small smirk, Po blushed slightly, he never grew tired of anyone complementing his culinary art skills. "Heh well ya know-" The small red panda cut him off,

"Dragon Warrior, they need to have their wraps undone, if they are to stay here the villagers must be able to see their faces." Po looked over to the wolves who were just finishing their meal and meeting his gaze as their ears overheard this. The wolf boss immediately stepped forward, "Now just a second, my brothers have never shown themselves to anyone, their armor and wraps are their identity, they can't have that taken from them." Shifu's face turned deadly serious as he looked at the wolf boss. "You will have them removed and do it now." The wolf's eye narrowed on the small panda, the tone that the master had used, that his old master had used to illustrate his frustration. Po looked over at Shifu but the red panda ignored him for the moment. The boss wolf exhaled and inhaled again as he turned to his group, facing dozens of confused faces under tender gray cloth. Slowly and painfully, each of the canines pulled undone their wrappings and started unraveling the cloth from their body. The five looked in slight curiosity, there before them now lying in piles of cloth, were dozens of individual faces staring back at them. Some had different shaped muzzles and eyes, but all wore the same expression on their faces.

It had been a mistake to make them do that here. Many metallic face plates removed with black paint around the eyes, some with entirely black faces with just two eyes fully locked on them. None spoke a word as the stare down went down, the boss wolf looked down at Shifu, "Does this please you?" He asked darkly. It was an unspoken code the pack had abide d by, because of the things they'd been asked to do some of their pack wasn't comfortable letting others see their faces, even themselves. So they'd covered their features to erase any judgement or memory of their actions.

Master Shifu nodded, maintaining his stare at the boss wolf. Po felt an uneasiness in the air with all the wolves now staring at him with actual faces now, "Um, master perhaps we should get moving for the meeting?" The wolves stood in their place and awaited their orders to move, the panda followed master Shifu as he headed for the large gates as the five remained with the prison dogs.

Viper and mantis came closer to the wolves who for the moment said nothing, watching them with curious eyes, making no signs of aggression or any emotion actually. Slithering closer, the vipress came up next to one of the wolves, looking into his face as he stared back at her's, "you guys haven't really ever taken off your armor have you?" The black faced wolf slowly shook his head, his clenched paws told her he was very uncomfortable. To have someone able to actually see them now was to the wolves, scary. "It's alright, we don't judge anyone, don't worry." She said, trying to ease the dog's nerves, she could see him loosen his stance a bit but that was all. Tigress stood silent as she studied her former enemy, she felt it was almost wrong of her master to ask this of their new villagers, she noticed one rather young wolf met her gaze. As she stared she could see past his general discomfort, there was something more that bothered him, she wanted to know what it was. He couldn't have been more then fifteen years of age so what could he have done that he'd been scarred like that?

A Bell sounded and everyone turned to see the large gate doors opening as villagers began heading up the stairs. Po quickly ran back and started helping everyone into formation, pointing and instructing to the boss wolf what the plan was. Every one of the soldiers moved into place and finally all stood in a straight line in front of the palace. Shifu looked back to see that everyone was ready, giving the dragon warrior a small smile he sent a silent prayer to the universe this would go over without conflict.

The villagers began pouring in and taking their places along the sides of the walls to keep plenty of room for the others heading up behind. Once everyone had reached the palace, the gates closed and the meeting began.

Shifu approached the middle of the arena, "Greetings to the residents of the Valley of Peace, I, the Furious five and the Dragon Warrior appreciate your arrival on such short notice. We have something we wish to bring to you're attention and we only ask everyone who is here please know you're safety is ensured." The red panda paused for a moment to clear his throat before he continued. "In the interest of this valley we've decided to add several palace assistants and they stand here before you." He said gesturing to the formation of wolves who looked about the crowd with mild interest as they remained silent. One villager spoke out, "The Wolves? You serious? Surely you know of their...reputation." He said scorning the dogs who's eyes focused in on the outspoken and narrowed in on him. The kung Fu master held up a paw to allow himself to finish speaking.

"The decision was first brought to our attention from the Dragon Warrior's battle with Lord Shen. After his demise, the Dragon Warrior wished to care for all who'd been injured and because of this I will now bring you the Dragon Warrior or as some of you may know him as Po." Shifu gave the signal for the panda to come forward, Po gulped and wiped his brow, public speaking was never one of his strong points but he had to try.

"Everyone, it is because of me these newcomers to our valley are with us today. Master Shifu is right, it was my decision to bring them here. Yes they are scary and have done bad stuff in the past, but we have a chance, as a village to change that. I brought them here, to our valley because they were mistreated and forced to do evil things. Noone deserves to be forced to harm someone or, or steal from somebody, I brought these wolves here because I want to bring them some peace." He said, pausing for a moment as he gagged the village's reaction. Most of the audience seemed to understand where the panda was coming from, while it still sounded insane to bring an enemy into you're homestead, it was also something only someone with a large enough heart could pull off.

Po decided to continue, "So basically um all I'm trying to say is, from now on, I want us as a village to be as helpful to our new villagers as we can. They've been instructed to aid this place with all they can do and I think that is pretty awesome." He said, feeling his finishing sentence a strong one. He walked back and looked to the wolf boss to come up and say something.

The wolf in the white robe reluctantly came forward where Po had stood and surveyed the crowd.

"Um..ahem, Uh thank you all for gathering here today. My brothers and I mostly want to let you know we come in..peace." He said with a slight hesitation, it was actually somewhat difficult to tell people he'd never met that he was not to be seen as a threat. " Anything you need help with or well whatever just come and ask us and we can help you." He said waiting for a reaction from the crowd.

There was silence for a moment, then a massive cheering ensued, surprising the wolves, along with the masters. Several people came down from the stands and went to meet their new members of the village personally. Still in slight shock and awe, the former soldiers began shaking paws with several geese, pigs, sheep and rabbits.

Po spotted his father Mr. Ping behind a few others as they went to greet the wolves. From where he stood, the panda master could see his father happily welcome each one, some he quickly whispered what looked like his new additions to the menu at the shop. He saw one wolf tilt his head at the goose and then seemed to discover that he was the original noodle maker Po had learned from, his eyes widening with a smile on his muzzle. The positive noodle maker shook the last paw before making his way over to his son.

"Oh Po how wonderful! Now I can get someone else to get the big pots while your gone!" He exclaimed happily as he gave his son a hug, Po smiled and hugged back, though they were not truly related, Mr. Ping seemed to make the difference very little as father and son. "I'm glad more than ever dad." He said as he set the goose down who bowed to Shifu and to the Furious five. Tigress muttered to the panda, "Well this is nice but looks like there's a decent number who didn't feel so inspired by you're speech." Po looked up and to the right noticing quite a few standing with their arms crossed, ah Po remembered these neighbors from before who'd lived only blocks away from the noodle shop. They were rarely happy and took issue with several things done about the village. The plush cuddly panda (A/N Sorry couldn't resist) walked up to the wolf commander and tapped on his shoulder, "Hey, you guys see that crowd of people?" The wolf squinted and nodded, "Uh huh." "Yeah make sure to steer clear of them anytime you're doing something near their house, it's just easier, if they call for you then it's cool but just uh yeah, stay away from them." The wolf shot a gaze at Po slightly confused, but well okay if it helped. The crowd began to disperse and head back down into the village all talking and chatting with one another.

Having escorted everyone back to the village, the furious five returned to the arena with Po and Shifu next to the wolves. Po turned to master Shifu with a proud grin, "Well that didn't seem to bad huh master?" He jabbed lightly to the red panda. His master looked at him and gave a half grin, "Not yet Dragon Warrior but remember this is only the beginning, the real test will begin when the work starts."

* * *

><p>AN, Thanks for coming by to read this chapter, got it out earlier then I expected to but that doesn't mean necessarily that I will be able to for future chapters. For those who don't know Wo Hop's introduction was in the Christmas Special for Kung Fu Panda, I liked his character and felt that Po could always use a helping hand in the kitchen. Thank you all for checking out my story and please leave a review to let me know how this is coming along!


	3. helping paws

A/N Welcome to the third installment of Strength in Unity, so far I've been pretty pleased with how its come out but am always looking for the next big issue to tackle. Every review you give will only help me in my strive to get better at this.

Disclaimer: I own noone in this story.

* * *

><p>Morning came into the valley quietly and with little notice. Mostly because of the two wolves were slightly late on their journey with the dragon warrior to wake the village with the dawn bell.<p>

"Urgh, Why...must there be that many stairs." Po groaned to himself as they raced down the staircase to the village. The two wolves he'd chosen today would find out how the village operated on a daily basis from morning till night. Getting up the tower stairs, the two wolves leaped up and climbed the tower, the panda looked up at them with a raised brow, "oh sure make me look like I'm taking forever." Once they'd reached the top and moved the beam into position, the bear and two wolves shoved it forward, letting it smack into the large bell, uttering a great sound.

"Good, good. Now everyone's up and ready to get going so lets get back and grab all the others." Po said, the two wolves nodding in agreement.

At the Jade Palace the furious five had begun their training in the hall, each using their unique skills to glide through each obstacle. Tigress and Viper had begun a sparing match in the thousand rings of fire, a test of their ability to communicate during time critical moments.

Viper shot into the air right as her tail felt the gentle shake of the gas fuses below her as Tigress flipped backwards before the fire erupted. In her landing, the serpent twisted quickly stiffening her entire body in a swing motion, catching Tigress in the chest, knocking her back. The feline replied with a a spin, momentarily distracting the vipress as she swooped low and scooped the snake into the air, turning to kick her back from the fire.

"So, do you think Po's gone mad?" Viper asked Tigress as they fought, the feline kept her focus on the snake's eyes, keeping her on track with every action.

"Because of his latest idea, no." Hopping several feet in the air, the tigress landed on three paws with one in the air, dodging the fire pit. Viper twirled in midair and came to land on Tigress's shoulder, "Hmm, it just doesn't sound that clear to bring enemies down to our own village in hope they take it sincerely." She said with uncertainty in her voice, Tigress jumped back from the pit and hopped onto the wood floor. "I don't know what his reasons for it are but I don't think he's looney, a little misguided yes but that's it." Viper joined her on the floor, feeling her tail crack as she landed."So you think the villagers are really safe this way?...Tigress?" Viper noticed the feline was currently distracted, Monkey, Crane and Mantis sensed something was off. Looking around the training hall, the tiger noticed a pair of red eyes watching them from behind a beam.

Before he could get more then two feet away, Tigress jumped in front of him and slammed the wolf against the beam.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She demanded, the wolf had been the young one she'd seen from the previous morning, he cowered in front of the master who kept him pinned against the strong support beam.

"I...I just wanted to see-" Tigress smacked the dog upside the head, "See WHAT!" the wolf yelped and went silent, flinching as he saw her raise her paw again.

"Tigress STOP!" Crane and Viper came beside her. They directed their attention to the intruder, "why aren't you with the others? Where's Po?" The wolf didn't respond, keeping his head down.

"Answer me!" Tigress growled,

"What is going on here?" A voice caused them all to turn to the training room doors where Po and the wolf boss had entered from, approaching the group. Po looked at Tigress and then at the wolf who remained pinned to the beam not moving a muscle. "Tigress can you let him go?" The striped master growled in her throat before releasing the wolf from the wall, Po turned to him, "Now, what are you doing in this part of the palace, yesterday I made it clear only they and I are allowed in this room, why did you come here?" The panda questioned in a soft tone. The wolf raised his head up slightly and looked at his wolf commander and then to the Dragon Warrior. "I wanted to watch them train." He said meeting Po's eyes, the panda was slightly taken back by this, the wolf boss's eye stayed on the pack member and then turned to Po, "Sorry, hes always been a bit curious about every fighting method, go with you're brothers I'll tend to you later he said, patting the boy on the shoulder. The young wolf walked out of the room without another word, his tail drooping slightly. Tigress unclenched her muscles as she huffed a sigh and looked at Po, "We can't have them in here Po, you know that." The panda sighed and nodded, turning to the wolf boss, "It is true, one part of the agreement is we can't let you watch us train, you can understand why." Groaning the wolf boss flexed his eyebrow as a sign of acknowledgement. With that Po looked over to the Five, "We need to take them down to the village and Shifu wants me to have each of you with two, is that okay?" Viper and Crane tilted their heads at this request but then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

With the Furious Five, the dragon warrior and 16 wolves following close by, the group made they're way down the palace steps slowly, several wolves brought out were still nursing aching knees and injured arms. Getting into the valley several wolves looked about the area with a restrained curiosity, each one noticing something catching their eye with every block they traveled until the panda stopped them at the noodle shop.

"Ahem, this is the shop I grew up at, some of the best food is found here BUT ANY HOW,-" The panda shook his head noting he was getting offtrack. "Okay so I've spoken to several villagers today and they plan to work with everyone here so I wanna send us all out on separate areas to cover as much ground as possible." Tigress looked behind her to the group of wolves standing in a group, with an exhale she asked the Dragon Warrior, "Where am I going with them?"

"Ah okay um Tigress, take two and bring them to the Niles furniture store, Viper, you and whoever you wish may go to Hon's seamstress shop, Monkey, you'll be heading to Jhin Tao's herbal supply shop and Crane and Mantis, bring your group to the Ganes home, they need their roof patched." Po stated to his team of warriors. Monkey held up a paw, "Po where will you be going?" The panda smiled, "We're going to the orphanage." This was met with wide eyes from all of them including some of the wolves. Tigress looked at the panda questioning his logic, bringing two dangerous bandits to a group of children hardly felt like a wise choice but she trusted the panda to do what was right in his mind. The group separated with their selection of wolves to be taught the way of the village. As they were about to leave, one wolf called out, "Hey what about the others? Wht are they doing?"

The Dragon warrior turned and grinned, "Well unless they slack off today and I doubt it since Shifu's over seeing them, they should be building you're living quarters." After saying that he could hear numerous wolves telling each other what would happen to the other sixteen wolves if their home wasn't ready by the end of that day.

Po, the wolf boss and his younger pack member headed out to the orphanage, the panda leading the way. In the time the wolves had been brought here, the dragon warrior had noticed a few things about the one eyed wild dog commander. He seemed to always make sure to keep the youngest wolf in sight whether by working right next to him or at least having him close by. Though he couldn't really ask outright, he could tell the veteran wolf seemed to look after the young pack member quite a bit, overhearing him explain the annoyances of children but the ways to overcome it to the teen canine.

"Keep in mind they're breakable so ya can't toss em around alot, if they get loud just uh go away for a bit and they'll shut it." Hearing this caused the panda to chuckle.

"What it's true!" The wolf snarled, Po shook his head, "I'm not saying I don't believe you but I just wanna know when you were around kids." The sentence had carried no malice behind it, yet for whatever the reason the cyclopes wolf went silent, merely following the bear by his side, looking straight ahead. Po felt slightly uneasy, "Hey I didn't mean anything by it-" "Enough of this chit chat I don't remember inviting you into the conversation panda!" He said suddenly in a rather irritable voice. Po swallowed what he was going to say and looked forward to the gates of the building they approached. Greeting the two keepers and teachers in the orphanage, the three headed into the play area, the wolf boss and his pack brother looked uneasily at each other before going inside.

They saw plenty of rabbits and ducks , all different ages, two goats and a sheep all playing together and enjoying the outside weather. Once they're attention had picked up on the dragon warrior's presence, several running over at once and laughing, "Hi Po!" "Hey Dragon Warrior!" A few of them called out, the panda smiled and held his paws up to calm everyone.

"Hey guys and little ladies, I want you all to greet two new members of the valley." He said extending a paw to the wolf boss and the teen wolf, both standing in the background. "Hey come up here, they wanna see you guys." Po stated, the two wolves approached, the boss wolf seemed very uncomfortable being near all the children, the other wolf didn't look all that better, biting his lip as he stared at a few of them. Finally approaching the excited orphaned kids, the two took a seat on the grassy field, letting the young ones come up and see them.

"Are these the evil wolves from the east?"

"Do you guys know any other cool warriors like Po?"

"Can you guys do this?" One asked as he demonstrated an ill preformed swing kick, the wolf boss chuckled in mild interest. "No, that isn't something I'm very good at."

A little sheep that had tired of playing in a circle in the corner and came to the young wolf's side, the canine stared down at the innocent child intensely, feeling less and less like being at this place. As the sheep began to playfully bat at his furry tail, he growled and got up and walked away. Po noticed this and was about to say something when the wolf boss grabbed his paw, shaking his head.

"You shouldn't bother him, he's not comfortable being here.."

"Why?"

"I...look it doesn't matter just leave him be okay, ow!" the veteran wolf yelped in surprise as one of the rabbits tugged on his paw to join their group. Po looked over to the head of the orphanage and signaled it was time for them to leave. As they left, Po could overhear the older wolf as he consoled his young pack member,

"It's not you're fault, you have to remember that, you may not be able to handle this yet but in time it will pass." The dragon warrior desperately wanted to know what the wolf was talking about to the younger one but he also knew better than to stick his nose in the wrong place.

**Meanwhile in the Niles furniture shop.**

Tigress helped the store owner as the two wolves made themselves useful, putting together several tables from the backroom. "Uh where's this going?" The taller wolf asked the two women behind the desk. The swine female looked at the table and then pointed to the corner in the back of the room, groaning the two carried it into place, several jokes being cracked to each other in the process. Tigress kept a watchful eye on the two, so far they had done everything rather well with little audible complaint. It made her nervous however when they began full on chucking the chairs to each other that went with the table from across the room, though the store owner seemed to enjoy the scene of the two getting competitive in their duties. It wasn't until one autumn went flying that things got out of hand.

"I got it, I got it!" The black faced wolf called as he backed up for the chair's descent, accidentally backing right into Tigress and knocking her over as he dove for the chair. Snarling the feline shot back to her feet ready to smack the wild dog who held the chair in his paws for protection, she growled and lowered her paws rolling her eyes. "Well hey I said I got it!" The wolf said with a chuckle, trying to be somewhat humorous as he set the chair down. The store owner smiled and clapped at the entertaining effort by the two, "Haha well done so far, if you two can please now just put this desk together I would be most appreciative!" The wolves heaved the crate from the backroom into the storefront, gasping for breath from it's weight, the black faced wolf looked over to Master Tigress and pointed to the box, "Hey care to lend a hand or ya gonna stand there all day?" Tigress narrowed her eyes at the comment, walking over to the box she took a deep breath and brought her paws together. With a hard exhale, the tiger brought her fists down on the crate, sending all four walls toppling out from underneath. The two wolves clapped and then turned to the female pig, "where's this from anyway?" "It's imported, from Sweden!"

The two wolves immediately groaned in displeasure.

* * *

><p>With aching backs and sore paws, the group of wolves and the furious five headed back to the palace after a long first day, all meeting up with Po and the wolf boss by Po's father's noodle shop.<p>

Po walked over to Tigress and the rest of the five. "Well so how did it go? Everyone behave enough?" "Aside from an apparently cheap desk being put together it went decent." Tigress said, Po nodded with a smile, "wow Viper, Monkey what happened with you guys?" Viper looked extremely worn out as she rested on monkey's shoulder, "ugh sorry Po its really hard to teach guys how to sew and that's all I have to say." She laid her head back down, Monkey giggled, Po turned to him, "What what's so funny?" The golden langur shook his head, "Haha the first thing they asked when we got to the herb shop was where's the opium?" He said breaking out into a chuckle. Po rolled his eyes, "And Crane, Mantis how was it for you guys?"

Crane cracked his neck, "Ah, well the roof got finished just took alot longer then expected." He said with a frown towards the two wolves he'd been placed with. One threw up his paws, "Hey its not our fault you're better at carrying heavy stuff birdie!" Po brought a paw to his face and shook his head. "Alright well from what it sounds like for the most part everyone did what they were supposed to right? Were all the villagers happy?" The five nodded along with the wolves behind them.

"Good because It's time to eat so everyone head in, my dad should be working on a new batch of noodles right now." Po escorted everyone inside, the wolves all took seats at the benches and tables as the panda headed behind the kitchen and began helping his father. The old goose felt delighted to introduce a new meal to his newest customers, soon watching them all chow down hungry as..well wolves. Once they'd had their fill and Po had said his goodbyes, the group climbed the stairs back up to the Jade Palace, finding a pleasant surprise awaiting them. Master Shifu approached the Dragon Warrior and the five, gesturing to the newly fashioned rather large homestead sitting right outside the arena along the cliff side supported on beams and iron rods.

"Their carpentry skills are most impressive Dragon Warrior, with their numbers it only took several hours to put this together. How did you all fare in the valley today?"

Po lifted his eyebrows in surprise that the wolves had gotten so much done in such a short amount of time, looking over their work the panda grinned, "Well everyone seems to like them in the village so far, my dad's unhappy about the fact they ate all his rice but other then that not too bad."

Shifu smiled with a nod, "I'm glad to hear that Dragon Warrior, now I'm off to meditate." He said turning and heading for his favorite cave for peace. As the other wolves excitedly viewed their new living space, Tigress came up next to Po, "So far so good, you think this will last though?" Po looked into Tigress's eyes warmly, "I can only hope."

* * *

><p>AN, Well here is the third chapter on Strength in Unity, I had alot of ideas for what should happen in this chapter but I wanted to give some insight on how the wolves would be able to work in their new home. Heh, for those who are unfamiliar, the annoying swedish desk scene was a small jab at IKEA furniture just because I've had too many times struggling with that stuff haha! The fourth chapter is going to focus slightly more on the young wolf because he's dealing with alot and I wanted his own chapter to cover that so thank you all for reading as usual please keep reviewing I love feedback.


	4. Trauma

A/N, Hey thank you all for returning to Strength in Unity, so far I'm having alot of enjoyment with this so far and all the feedback has been very helpful, this chapter will be one in which a name is finally given for the young wolf when he confronts someone about his problems.

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't cold<em>,

Some would probably call it chilly but that was mostly thanks to the breeze coming from over top of the mountains to his side blowing past him.

It didn't bother him though, his focus was on something else.

Standing near the edge of the stairs of the Jade Palace was the youngest wolf of the pack, staring down at the illuminated village.

_These people are good, kind._

_I'm.._

_Something else._

_I'm not like them, I don't want to be..._

_I Don't..._

He was distracted as a sudden leaf crunched from behind him, sending an ear cropping up to catch the source of the sound. He knew someone was watching him, listening to him, listening to his thoughts.

With a single sigh he narrowed his eyes as he continued to stare down at the valley. "Why are you here?" Thinking it was the panda, come to usher him off to bed to keep in line with all the rules this place carried. Instead he was greeted with an unexpected striped master who calmly walked up beside him.

"Sometimes I don't get to sleep very fast, I like to come out here and watch for anything coming in that shouldn't." Hearing this, the wolf's eyes glared down into the valley.

"Like me."

"I didn't say that did I?" Tigress stated as she looked over at the wolf who stared down at the city, not taking his eyes off it. She pondered for a moment if he was still upset about the training hall incident. She studied the wolf's body language, he seemed tense, his paws curled as if he wished to lash out at any minute.

"Why are you out here?" She asked again, hoping for a decent answer this time, it was late and her patience was getting low.

The wolf raised his head up staring straight outward. "I don't belong here." He said

"Well Po doesn't seem to think so, why do you think you don't?" She asked, coming up next to him, he turned to her and then growled lightly. "I can't stand seeing the children here, all the happy people, it's too much."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!" He suddenly barked, "Because I don't want to remember what I did anymore!" he growled, his fists curling tight. Frustrated the wolf grabbed at his fur atop his head and ran his paws down his muzzle, breathing shallowly. Tigress could see something had truly gotten inside this child's head, it attempt to darken his soul.

"Tell me what you did."

The wolf went silent.

"You can't hold this inside forever, now tell me." The wolf's breathing seemed more labored, he turned away from her as he began fighting off the sensation of his eyes watering, making him glare harder and grit his teeth.

"I was only eight, I was barely able to even carry a sword, we got ordered to invade this one small village to get materials. There were two little rabbit kids at this one village we were sent to.." He stopped for a second , feeling a chill crawl up his spine as he recalled the evening. Wiping his nose, the wolf sniffled and growled again, as if trying to intimidate his emotions from showing.

"*Sniff* Shen demanded everything had to burn..." Tigress listened without word as the boy kept speaking, she could see this tale would not carry a happy ending.

"We broke up into groups and surrounded the place, everyone started burning stuff, people were yelling, crying, some were already dead just lying out in the open." The wolf maintained a focused angry stare out in front of him, feeling the feline's eyes on him as he spoke. "I went off on my own and broke into this one house...there were two...two little rabbits huddled in the corner, scared and trapped. I couldn't see anyone coming to get them, Shen wanted us to kill all of them, even the children." The canine hesitated for a moment, causing the feline's eyes to go wide with shock,

"You...you didn't-" Her wavering tone forced the wolf to suddenly whip right in front of her face, completely fearless and filled with anger.

"I WOULD NEVER! NEVER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! Never could I do that! NOT TO CHILDREN!" He said, having to catch his breath after the outburst, it seemed to be the tipping point for the youthful wild dog soldier, suddenly breaking down and crumpling to his knees as he faced the village." I grabbed at them both and begged them to get out from the damn room, they kept crying and crying, they wouldn't stop!" He said, feeling his prior frustration coming back.

"I had them so close to the door to get away, they were so close."

"What happened?"

_Flashback_

_Fire was everywhere he could turn, they'd already started burning down the home he was still in! _

_Was this place empty? _

_As he was about to move, he could hear soft cries in the corner. The boy squinted through the smoke where two rabbits sat clutching each other crying. The young canine ran over to them both._

_"Are you okay?" Neither would answer, seeming to be just as afraid of him as they were of the fire, holding each other tighter and wailing. _

_"Please come on I'm not gonna hurt you, come on!" He pleaded, extending a paw towards both of them. Just as the rabbit in blue robes began to reach out towards the wolf child-_

*SNAP* *CRUNCH* *WHAM*

Falling backwards, the wolf watched as the roof came down over their heads, effectively separating the two from him. _He could hear them both hollering as they were trapped now in the corner he'd found them in.  
><em>

_turn to ear piercing screams, the smoke and the echoing in the room ruined any chance he had at being able to find the two children, now all he was able to hear was the the very pain they were experiancing as they burned alive in their home, only several feet away from the wolf child. The wolf boss smashed through the side of the wall with his hammer and grabbed the young wolf, pulling him out of the room._

_"NO! Wait! WAIT!" The child pleaded but the one eyed dog heard nothing as he carried him by the scruff of his neck in the dog's teeth as he raced out of the room on all fours. As they departed from the area, the child could only watch as the rest of the roof caved in. Their screams forever embedding themselves into the wolf's mind._

Present

The boy lay before Tigress on his knees with his face in his paws, tears streaming down his fur as his eyes stayed closed. "*gasp* Now, now I don't sleep, I can't eat, everything I do with my pack brings them back into my head." He said hanging his head once more, crying aloud. The feline master was slack jawed for a moment.

_This opponent of mine..._

_He seeks out justice for his own crimes..._

_Denying himself rightful living quarters, _

_A life of peace, because he cannot forgive himself for what he couldn't prevent..._

The tiger master took a knee next to the wolf who could no longer hold his emotions any longer, now nearly howling into the vast space between them and anyone who would hear his pleas. Fur wet with salty tears, the red eyed wolf did something unexpected. As he looked toward the village, still glowing in its personal beauty and called to it in a soft voice,

"I cannot harm these people. I don't want them to hurt, to feel what I do, I don't belong here." He whispered the end of the sentence as if his own ears could no listen to him because of his irrationality. Tigress, much to the canine's surprise, scooped him up in her strong arms and held the boy close to herself.

"You were young when this happened, yes you were there when bad things happened, but you wanted to save those two kids when you were there, that won't be ignored."

Tigress and the wolf sat in that same place for several minutes, within two minutes of the hug, the wolf caved in and nuzzled her shoulder, he'd been cut away from his birth mother so long ago he'd practically forgotten what compassion felt like. For what flt like the longest time, the teen wolf just remained right where he was, if the tiger would allow it, he desired no other place. Tucking his muzzle into her upper arm near her armpit, the wolf began to steady his breath and calm himself.

Tigress stood still for the time being, allowing the young one to not only latch onto her but even dry his tears on her waist belt. While she knew her responsibilities to remain as impartial and strong on the outside, she'd been taught by the Dragon Warrior that being a supportive structure helped just as well. As she felt the canine begin to get a better grip on himself, she gently brought a paw down to ease him off her side, slowly but as warmly as she could do.

"What's you're name?"

"Tyan!" A voice called from the wolf's domain, the wolf boss quickly jogging over, having to stop several times due to his injury. Get up next to the feline he took hold of the boy and pulled him away from her.

"What are you doing to him!" He snarled at her, Tigress crossed her paws and frowned, "I didn't do anything, Tyan's having trouble adjusting to the village from what he's told me." The wolf glared at her with his single eye until he then slumped his shoulders and looked down at the teen wolf.

"*Sigh* I know...look from what we've been through, it's kinda hard to jump right into something like this...Tigress." The feline's eyes widened for a split second, it had been the first time since they'd gotten into the valley that he'd addressed her by her name, he'd left out Master but she would let that go for now.

"I understand you have been forced to do some horrible things, you need to find a way for everyone to get settled in their own way." She said, the wolf nodded, "Things like this will take time, Tyan do you not feel safe here?" The wolf shook his head," I do feel safe, that's what's wrong." Tigress watched as the battle hardened canine knelt down and held the boy close to him. The two said nothing for a moment, finally the boy stood and looked at both of them. "These nightmares aren't going to leave, but I'll try to make them easier to handle." He said, turning his back and heading back towards the wolf house. Tigress and the wolf boss stood together for a minute watching the boy make his way back into the house, Tigress turned her head to the wolf boss who kept his eye on the closing door before looking back at her.

"You care alot about him don't you?" The wolf nodded, "He's my responsibility, After his mother got sick I was the one who brought him into our pack, he wasn't much older then six maybe." The feline master looked into the wolf's eye, "If you knew the dangers, why would you take him?" The wolf looked at her, "His mother was my sister. He's my blood I have to take care of him." Tigress, while she'd had a feeling the boy hadn't just been another recruit, she hadn't expected the wolf to be an uncle to really anyone.

"You should probably tell the Dragon Warrior about Tyan, it'll be easier for him to work with him." The wolf eyed her concerned, "The Panda?" Tigress gave him an insistent look, the wolf groaned and rubbed his muzzle, "urrgh, fine but he'd better not crack any jokes about this." As he started to walk away Tigress suddenly called out to him, "Hey!" The wolf spun around, "what's you're name anyway?" The wolf grinned, "It's Sir."

Tigress glared at the cocky wolf as he turned his back and kept walking.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

Po and Master Shifu had sent off the wolves for their daily assistance to the villagers, the five accompanying them once again to keep an eye on how things were handled, the giant panda and the red panda walked through the hall of warriors together, Shifu wished to speak to the dragon warrior about something that was concerning him. As they walked, Po could feel his master's uneasiness beside him, something was wrong and he needed to know what.

Shifu turned to the panda, "Po, I don't wish to worry you, from everything you've done for this valley so far has been a light to us all, but..."

Po looked concerned down toward his master, "But what master?"Shifu looked straight ahead for a moment, as if trying to decipher something inside his mind that no one could see. "In my meditation last night I was overwhelmed with a vision, the valley of peace was in great duress, villagers running for their lives, many homes ablaze..." He hesitated for a moment as he closed his eyes to wash away the image of his home, Po tilted his head as his master regained his sense of self and turned to his student.

"Po, this vision worries me. You've done well with our newest villagers and I can see it's bringing much to this place but I must warn you Po, you cannot fall under naive trust."

"What do you mean master?" Po asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm saying I feel a danger coming into this valley and it's origin may already be here, do you understand?" He asked, looking into his student's eyes, Po felt taken back slightly as he looked around the hall, all the weapons, famous relics of the greatest of warriors, heros, villagers who'd made their stand against evil and kept his home from danger.

The panda understood what his master was trying to tell him and while he might have suspected something within the first few days, they'd now been here for nearly a week, there had been no incidents, no valid complaints. Po just couldn't see them as his enemy anymore, they'd become part of the village to him.

Saying his goodbyes to his master for the day, the panda headed out of the palace, walking down the arena and out to the front steps. Looking about the area, he then turned to face the wolf's dormitory, seeing the wolf boss heading in.

"Hey wait up!" Po waved and began to run over, the boss wolf looked back and groaned, "Oh God panda why do you stalk me?" He said in a very tired and annoyed voice as the bear made his way up next to him.

"Hey uh, do you have a sec?"

"For what?"

"Oh nothing I just wanna talk." The wolf slapped a paw to his forehead before groaning loudly.

"Panda I'm exhausted, if you haven't noticed I was out all day doing everything for those damn pigs you hired me to." He practically growled in his throat, when he noticed the bear's slightly taken back expression the wolf rolled his eye and shook his head.

"Look if it's important I'll be inside, follow if you must but I need to relax." He said as he turned away from the bear and kept walking, soon hearing heavy footsteps behind him.

Po headed into the wolf house where he saw several in the living room sitting back with some of their injured brothers chatting lightly and hitting each other when a low blow joke came around. The wolf boss laid down on his back on a cushioned bench they had received from the furniture store as a gift for their work. Po took a seat on the floor next to him while a few stared at the panda in the room, a few grumbles passing around about the bear invading their privacy. The wolf sighed and turned his head over to the panda.

"Well, what is it?"

Po rubbed his neck with a paw, he didn't know how to phrase this because he didn't wish to upset the wolf but he also had to know. He figured he'd start with an easier one.

"Um so what's you're name?" The wolf stared at him with a wide eye for a minute, had this really been the questioned he'd needed so badly he would pester him in his dire time of rest for?

With a slow exhale, the wolf maintained his focus on the panda.

"It's not important." He said turning his muzzle back toward the ceiling. Po raised an eyebrow,

"Why can't you tell me your name?"

"Because it's not my name anymore." the wolf groaned a simple reply. The panda was only more confused,

"Wait you don't have one or you changed yours or what?"

"I gave up my name...during my time with the damn peacock." He said rubbing his injured side with his paw, the panda leaning in,

"Why?"

The wolf sighed and laid his head on it's side facing the dragon warrior,

"Because I didn't want anyone to see me as who I was before I joined that bird.I just quit my identity as alot of them have when they masked themselves, some of what we did was unforgivable."

The panda nodded, remembering his vision in his time with the soothsayer, as the image came back into his mind, the bear had to push it away to force the next question out of his throat.

"Well...look I just want to know something."

"What is so important to you panda!"

"I...I um-" The panda hesitated for a moment,

"PANDA!" The wolf's out burst forced the bear's attention back at him, just as the bear was about to open his mouth, the wolf suddenly covered it with a paw.

"Mphm!" Po swatted the hand away and noticed the wolf was now sitting upright looking at the doorway. The confused bear tilted his head and then turned his gaze to the doorway,

Finding himself meeting the gaze of a familiar face.

Before them standing in the doorway, stood the soothsayer, donning her traditional multi layered robes.

The boss wolf stood slowly, he seemed particularly nervous in the goat's presence, taking very slow steps toward her until he then took a knee before her so they were at the same level. Neither spoke as they stared at eachother, the soothsayer lightly rubbing her beard as she looked at the boss wolf.

"I didn't think I would see you again."He said in a whispering voice, his tone surprise more than anything. The goat then smiled warmly and wrapped her hooves around him.

'It's good to see you too Kirscher."

* * *

><p>AN, Ah here's the latest chapter in Strength in Unity for you! Haha I wanted to have the soothsayer reunite with Po because I still feel she has alot to guiding she can provide for him and the wolves he's taken in. I'm glad I was able to finally put some names down for the boss wolf and his nephew, it got very old very quickly having to refer to them as the wolf or the canine, an actual name helps tremendously. The scene with Tyan and Tigress was mainly because I think most of the wolves in the pack do actually have a conscience and just cannot express themselves as well as Tyan can so once he was able to actually put his pain outside, Tigress was able to see everything a bit clearer. I hope you all are enjoying this so far I am going to be busy with work for the next week and I will be on vacation for the week after that so I will need time to get the next chapter out. Thank you for all you're support so far and I only ask you keep the reviews coming!


	5. Dinner and an ambush

A/N, Greeting readers! I've been enjoying my vacation from everything that's been going on for these last few days, it was getting to the point where I was barely able to keep up with anything anymore I was so rushed. Anyhow that's not you're concern and I can only thank you all for your patience, here is the 5th chapter for Strength in Unity!

* * *

><p>The dragon warrior watched as the wolves inside their home all stood and gathered around the old goat. Tyan, curious as to who this stranger was, came forward after the initial greetings were finished. The soothsayer looked over to the young boy and smiled, slightly nervous but encouraged by his uncle, the boy went up to the soothsayer and gave a small wave of a paw.<p>

"My my, I haven't seen you before, where are you from?" The boss wolf stepped up next to her and whispered in her ear, the goat nodding slowly while giving the boss wolf a disapproving look. Tyan looked at his uncle and then to the goat, unsure what was being discussed without him. The soothsayer could feel Tyan's uneasiness near her so she patted the seat next to her for him to come over beside her. Sitting down, he stared at her, perplexed at who she even was still but he'd remembered seeing her before in Gongman City.

"You have been under you're uncle's watch for a while now haven't you?" Tyan slowly nodded, uncomfortable with how she looked at him, feeling her eyes crawling through his fur past his skin.

"There is little you seem to fear, though what does scare you is mainly yourself and who you think you may be." Her tone felt like a soft blanket gently falling around the wolf. Po watched and listened silently as the soothsayer continued, hoping she would be able enlighten him or anyone around of what was to be done in the valley, for the valley.

The old goat then yawned and shook her head, the dragon warrior stood up forgetting his manners, "Oh I'm sorry you gotta be exhausted from coming all the way here, let me get you set up with a room." Po said, quickly taking her hoof and leading her out of the wolf's dorm, Tyan watching the two leave, knowing he would have to ask his uncle about the soothsayer later to see what she was talking about exactly.

The panda and the goat walked in silence for a moment, Po felt as though something was troubling the soothsayer as they headed into the palace together. Reaching the doors, the bear looked down at her and began to open his mouth to ask a question but she cut him off, "Po...It's alright, I'm okay, I'm just, well I miss him is all." She said, the bear feeling the goat's longing to see the albino Peacock he'd fought in Gongman City. The panda's expression shifted into one of slight regret. He'd done his best to keep from killing Lord Shen, though as he began to dwell on it, the bird had surely given him no choice in the matter. She looked up at him, "You need not concern yourself with the past young warrior, I hold nothing against you for having to make such a decision." She said giving the bear an approving look. She wished not to bring back any more painful memories to the guardian of the valley, she could sense he'd already had his fill for the time to be.

Master Shifu greeted them in the front hallway, approaching the goat and shaking her hoof. "It is nice to have you join us, I believe Po was just on his way to start dinner." The grandmaster mentioned in a hinting voice to the panda who smacked his forehead and quickly darted off toward the kitchen after bowing to Shifu and the led her into the palace, allowing her a small tour of their royal home. Once the tour was finished and a room was selected for her, the grandmaster and the aged goat headed into the dining area of the masters where Po and Tigress had set up two extra seats for Shifu and the soothsayer. Shifu called the five before him and gave the introductions,

"Madame, this is the furious five, Masters Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, Viper and Crane." The five smiled and gave small bows to her, "In case you are unaware, this woman was Lord Shen's caretaker in all of his growing years before...certain events." They all nodded in understanding, not wishing to bring a dark cloud of mourning over the table in her presence, the dragon warrior quickly arrived with eight bowls of soup for everyone, glasses of water on the side. During their meal, several stories were shared, the five telling the old goat of their journeys and even several pranks that had been pulled around the palace. Mantis laughed heartily as Po spoke of the first time he'd introduced the five to his soup he'd learned to make from his father Mr. Ping. As the tales rolled off the table, the old goat grinned in humored interest with every exaggeration Po managed to fit in as he dramatized each moment of his training and his experiences with the five often earning a chuckle out of Monkey and Viper. Though it was a quite heartfelt and upbeat dinner conversation, when the topics came to the opponents the team had faced, the soothsayer's face fell slightly as her own thoughts shifted to her adopted son. Tigress noticed the goat beginning to look a bit crestfallen with hearing the things her albino peacock had done during the fight, during his last moments, nudging the panda, she gave Po small eye shift to direct the conversation in a somewhat less touchy subject.

After the meal, four out of the five along with the soothsayer had headed to bed, Tigress held back as the rest left the kitchen. She watched Po wordlessly clear the table, grabbing several dishes and bowls. Picking up two bowls herself, she followed the panda into the kitchen to help with cleaning up. He hadn't noticed her follow him in until she'd come beside him at the sink and started washing the dishes with a rag. Po tried to read her expression as they worked, he hadn't been sure whether she would criticize him on his overblown stories involving himself and the five, just as he began to ask she'd cut him off.

"I didn't mean to blow stuff outta proportion I just wanted her to have a nice time-" The feline held up a paw to stop him,

"Po you actually did a good job with your stories, I could see she enjoyed them." The bear gave a silent "oh" as Tigress continued.

"I just looked at you like that because I saw what she was thinking about." Tigress said as she dried off one of the bowls next to him. Po nodded and motioned to borrow the rag as he filled the sink with soapy water.

"It's hard to think she was who took care of Shen for so long ya know? I hope she's alright." The bear said in a concerned voice, Tigress couldn't help but feel her face soften as she nodded, the panda was never one to hide his feelings for anyone, if he noticed someone felt down, he was always the first to bring them back up. As they worked Tigress imagined how it must have been for the soothsayer during Shen's upbringing. she knew Shen had been banished from the city and from her care for about ten years, during what would've been a critical time in the peacock's growth to gain proper acceptance of himself and his outlook on others. It had been Shen's bitterness toward everyone around him, especially those closest to him that had brought him down in the end, blinding himself from his future and dragging him down with his arrogance.

Po noticed she seemed to be thinking of something as he continued working, noticing her stop drying the bowls and resting her paws on the counter top. A slight chill went up her spine as she felt the panda reach along her back to grab the brush to remove some dried sauce from a pan, she'd grown comfortable enough around the bear that whenever they'd connected with one another, there was little to no awkwardness about it.

"Tigress?"

"mmm?"

"Do you, think she wants me to do what I am right now, with the wolves I mean she'd know the alot better then any of us." The tiger looked at Po with a compassionate face,

"Are you worried about doing the wrong thing?"

"No it's just arrgh, Shifu seems to feel that something bad is coming to the valley and I don't know what it is, if it's already here, urgh I just I dunno-" He was stopped in mid rant as the master rested her paw on his shoulder,

"Po, what you've chosen to do is something few and far between would even think to try. While I distrusted them in the first few days, with you showing them how to live here and now that a friend of them has returned I think you have nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

She nodded, the bear set the plate down and wrapped his paws around her, pulling her into a soft bear hug. Tigress no longer hesitated whenever they embraced, the panda she noticed, had gained a soothing effect on her emotions whenever they held each other. Po took in the feline's mesmerizing scent as he held her, it was as if lavender seemed to lift off her fur and entice his senses. Tigress settled into the hug and set her face into his thick neck, feeling the soft black fur brush against her cheek and muzzle. The panda listened as she exhaled, her own paws around his belly, leaning slightly as she took in the panda's pillow like heard the master chuckle to herself, he looked down as she met his gaze and saw her try and hide a grin, failing somewhat.

"Heh what is it?" The feline shook her head,

"Haha it's just remember when we were at Gongman jail and that commander called you plush cuddly super soft, I think he has a point." She smiled and rubbed her face into his neck once more, Po grinned and brushed the back of her head with his right paw, enjoying the trembles he felt as he scratched the back of her neck, feeling her tail swish back and forth. They broke from the hug and looked at their work now completed, Po gave a soft grin as he led the feline from the kitchen as they headed for their respective rooms. As they were about to part ways for the evening and get to rest,

A loud wolf howl and a snarl then sent them both darting for the wolf house.

Getting to the doors within seconds Po and Tigress wrenched the doors open to see the boss wolf and several others huddled togther in a group. The boss wolf stood with his back turned to them growling at someone inside the circle they'd formed.

"What do you think you're doing huh? What are ya some kinda nocturnal roofer, is that it? You trying to say our home ain't good enough, huh TALK!" He barked as he repeatedly smacked someone in front of him.

"What is going on!" Po demanded, slightly upset he'd been denied his time to rest so far, the Boss wolf snapped his fingers, forcing the group to open up, revealing a squealing pig dressed in all black that had been tied up and dangling over a boiling cauldron.

"We were about to crash when THIS genius feel through our roof." The boss wolf said, pointing at the strung up pig.

"Put him down!" Tigress ordered, the wolves refused to move. Po stepped up to the boss wolf's face, staring him down,

"You can't do this, it's not allowed here." He said as the feline released a claw and swiped at the rope holding the pig up, catching him before the fall into the boiling soup. The commander growled,

"You don't understand tubby." He said, Po looked him right back in the eye unafraid.

"Understand what?"The wolf narrowed his eye and grabbed several bags from in the corner, tossing them in front of the bear master.

"He was carrying these! It's black powder and a torch, he had em all sitting tied with fuses on the roof. Prick was going to burn our house down with us inside it! WEREN'T YOU!" He growled at the nervous pig being held by master Tigress, earning a petrified shriek from the Pig in black. Po held him back as the feline kept her own grasp on the swine, she looked down at him,

"Is this true?" The pig refused to answer. Her grip became tighter, earn a whine from the pig,

"yyyyEESS! Yes I did it okay, I got paid off by some people here to do it." Tigress spun him around and held him by the head in place,

"Why?"

"They wanted them gone, figured if they didn't have a palace to stay they'd leave or at least get the message. I don't live here, I didn't know who I was dealing with." The swine moaned as he shivered under the several burning red eyes glaring down upon him, several wolves could be seen drooling. Po groaned and dragged a paw down his face in frustration,

"Unbelievable, you're coming with us to the cells, Shifu will decide what to do with you later." He said to the attempted arsonist. Po then turned back to the wolves who all had grouped up and wore the same expression of anger and disappointment in their lose of an evening snack.

"Look, it's MY job to keep you out of trouble, THIS doesn't help either of us, do you understand? I have to convince everyone in my valley that you're not a threat, you CAN'T do stuff like this, if there's a problem, then you have to come to one of us, unless you do that, you won't stay here!" Just as he was about to turn away and leave with Tigress and the Pig, the single eyed wolf growled and grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him back around and pressed his sharp toothed muzzle in the bear's face.

"HEY! You have to protect us! You wanted us here and so you have to keep us safe. Look at Li and Cosber, they still can't walk, if this place had gone up in flames they would've DIED understand? I HAVE to trust you to care for us because I can't do it on my own!" He snarled, pointing a finger toward two of his pack that were bedridden with broken legs. Po soon controlled his breathing and calmed himself the best he could as he and the wolf stared each other down.

'I know what I have to do, just..look I need to sort this out, we can talk about this in the morning okay?" He said in a steady voice, the wolf's ears dropped as he sighed in defeat,

"*sigh* Fine...Po, just find out who's doing this cuz I can tell ya this ain't gonna be the last time this happens, someone want us dead and I wanna know who." As the panda went to leave, he stopped as he felt a paw on his shoulder, he turned once more to look at Kirscher now looking at him with a calmness in his features.

"I don't mean to bring this all on you panda, we trust you is all, I just want to keep us on the same side." Po's face softened and he nodded, patting the wolf's paw in understanding. The bear and the feline left the Wolf Dorm with the pig tucked under Tigress's arm and headed back into the palace. Tigress clamped her paw over the pig's snout as she stuffed him into a single cell in the basement of the palace. She would tell her master in the morning of the swine and what happened but both she and Po needed sleep more then anything right now. The feline watched Po waved goodnight and slip into his room, closing the door behind him. Sighing in exhaustion, the tigress crawled upon her bed and stretched her muscles before dropping her head on her pillow and dropping from the conscious world.

As she fell asleep, Po tossed and turned as many questions flooded into his mind at once.

Was this some kind of sign to them that something on a much larger scale was coming?

Could he overcome the villagers who'd called for this assassination?

How close to home was Shifu's vision?

Hearing the morning bell sound, the panda groaned and covered his face with his paws, was he really going to have to face this new day with little to no energy, a boatload of problems and no visible solution in sight?

A single and collective "Good Morning Master!" Outside his door answered his question.

* * *

><p>AN, Hey thank you all for you're patience, I've enjoyed my vacation quite a lot and was able to get well rested and back into a new state of energy. Haha It's no secret the panda is becoming overwhelmed with responsibilities to various overheads, the difficult part is trying to see whether he can overcome all of this or if he even has the inner peace to work through it. I loved in the second film how the boss wolf always seemed to refer to Po as "plush and Cuddly" It just gives a humorous image to me of him sometime hugging the bear and slightly sinking into the panda's fat haha.

The pig who crashed through the wolf house was sent by the villagers of the Valley of Peace, now it is up to the Dragon Warrior to find out who's giving out such orders and how to keep his village from dissolving into chaos, can he take on this challenge?

all I can say is I am excited to begin the next chapter because I sense there will be some important issues that will conflict more then just Po and the Five so all I can ask is that you stay tuned and see what comes next.

Thank you all for you're reviews and ideas you've brought to the table, any one who feels they have something to share or that would work in the story please let me know so I can work with it. See you in the next chapter!


	6. Nightmare

A/N, Greetings my friends, I am so glad you've returned to check out this latest chapter in my story Strength in Unity, I am excited about this chapter because it carries several elements I've been wanting to get to for some time now. I appreciate all the reviews and support every one of you has given to me so far, I can't tell you how big of a motivator it is to find that people are enjoying y work so I say again Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>In his own sleeping arrangement, Kirscher the wolf commander tossed and turned, his breathing pattern changing constantly as he struggled in his sleep.<p>

_The wolf boss stood in Gongman city, near where the tower had collapsed and several buildings crushed. Walking along the destruction, the wolf looked around, seeing many villagers staring at him with both shock and fear in their eyes. The wolf paid little attention to them, heading toward the Gongman Jail. Pushing open the doors to the prison, the wolf stepped inside, checking for danger near every corner. _

_Reaching the main area of the jail, the wolf stopped suddenly, his eye growing wide_.

_There, before him in the middle of the jail floor was a young wolf pup, yipping and playfully growling as he wrestled with a small white peacock in a white robe. The wolf stepped closer as he watched the two play fight along the floor, rolling over one another, laughing and giggling together. The young peacock would bat at the pup with his wings as the small canine giggled and chomped down on the bird's long tail feathers, earning a yelp of surprise from the bird as he smacked the dog on the head_.

_The wolf clamped his eye shut, he was watching his previous memories of himself alongside his childhood friend Shen. Biting his lip, the war veteran wolf shook his head. The happiness he heard from both his younger self and Shen was all too familiar, looking over he watched as the bird introduced the young cub to small fireworks, the cub immediately jumping back as he watched the small sphere spin and sparkle, only to be comforted by the white bird, telling him it was something fun not scary. Kirscher had been scared of fireworks when he was little, he'd only had Shen to show him how to be careful and avoid getting hurt. _

_Suddenly the room went dark, Kirscher whipped around, trying to see something, anything around him, but all that circled the dog was pitch black darkness. _

_He was alone, all by himself, his pack gone, the children, all had dissipated into nothing._

_Without a sound, something struck the wolf, knocking him off his feet and to the floor. Snarling the wolf instinctively snapped at anything within five feet of him, what had struck him? Who was with him? _

_A very cool yet menacing clicking of metallic talons soon answered his question. _

_"Shen" He growled. The bird silently approached him, donning his white robe with several black burn marks in his feathers, his beak scarred along the left side of his face. _

_"Hello old friend." He said lightly as he whipped his foot across the wolf's face, smacking him hard and knocking him on his back. _

_"Y-You! You're dead." _

_"Oh clearly that's not true is it?" The bird said with his ever clear smirk across his beak, The wolf gulped as he shifted backwards as the bird came closer. _

_"You disobeyed me Kirscher." _

_"Don't call me that! You don't get to use my name! EVER!" The wolf snarled angrily, The bird leaped in the air and landed with a foot grasping the wolf's neck. The one eyed wolf gasped as he felt his air being cut off by the peacock's sharp talons, just a fur coat away from digging into his throat. _

_"I let you lead my army Kirscher, and yet you give me nothing but disappointment." _

_"THAT'S A LIE!" This earned a stronger grip on his throat, he could feel the cold steel beginning to break his skin as the bird stared down at him with an arrogant stare. _

_"You're so weak, unable to serve you're simplest of duties."_

_"You wanted to kill my clan!" _

_"Do you want to know why? Would it ease you're mind if I told you?" The wolf managed a slight growl as the bird leaned in close to his face. _

_"Because your clan and you were expendable."_

_The wolf's eye grew wide in rage. The wolf snarled and then brought a heavy fist down on the peacock's leg, snapping it broken and before the bird could react or even scream the wolf grabbed the bird by his long neck and slammed him into the floor beside him._

_"Aaugughh." Shen groaned as he tried to squirm but the wolf growled and brought a fist down into the peacock's stomach with crushing force. _

_"YOU WERE MY FRIEND! I DID EVERYTHING YOU WANTED! ALL THAT YOU EVER ASKED! I DESTROYED AN ENTIRE VILLAGE BECAUSE OF YOU!" The wolf howled in fury as he repeatedly punched the bird in various places, feeling the ribs crack and break as he released his rage on the peacock. _

_"MY CLAN IS NOT EXPENDABLE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY I LOST! YOU KILLED THEM YOU DEVIL!" He knew he was beyond any rational mindset as he continued to pummel the bird. Shen gasped and heaved with every breath, unable to move as he felt the blows finally stop. The peacock was unable to move now with his broken leg and crushed wings, he looked up at the wolf, scared and defenseless. The wolf, now having the hate expelled from his body, broke down over the peacock, falling to his knees and covering his face with his paws. He only cried through his one eye, tears streaming down his muzzle through his fur.  
><em>

_"Why did you have to do this Shen? I didn't wanna hurt you, you were my best friend and you abandoned me." He howled over the bird through his tears as they fell upon Shen's white robes. The bird could hardly breath and looked up at Kirscher raising a wing before losing the strength to hold it in the air. He looked at the wolf with watering eyes, his head feathers bent and ripped. _

_As the wolf gained control over himself, he stared down at the bird with regret in his eye. _

_"I'm sorry Shen." He said as he took the bird's head in his paws, running a paw over his beak the bird whined slightly as he saw the wolf's look and what he intended. Giving the bird one final hug, the wolf then snuck one paw behind Shen's head and another resting over his beak, then without another word the wolf snapped his neck with a sickening crunch as the bird's neck was broken._

"AAUGGH!" The wolf cried out, bolting upright in his bed, grasping his chest as he felt his intense heart rate and took several deep breaths. He slowed his breathing, wiping the tears from his eye, feeling his face damp with what could have either been sweat or tears. He shook his head and stood up looking around, all his of his pack were sound asleep around the house, several on their backs snoring, a few here and there resting on their sides. The boss wolf sighed and rubbed his face with his paws, it had been one of the worst dreams he'd gotten since being here, he needed to do something,

He needed to fight something.

Sneaking from the wolf house, the single eyed canine headed through the palace, passing the relics in the hall of warriors as he continued toward the training hall. Pushing the heavy doors forward, the wolf entered the silent room, his vision catching all the still obstacles that waited for a participant. The canine approached the swinging gator clubs of oblivion_, _cautiously pushing one to the side, watching as the club triggered another one below it, he moved another in the other direction and the same thing happened at a different height, closer to his midsection.

He fought the clubs for several minutes, until his very last ounce of strength was passed through his muscles, leaving the wolf panting and leaning against the wall of the training hall.

He had to see her.

Opening the door, he could see the sunlight reflect off the mountains in the distance. He walked back into the palace and began hunting for the soothsayer, bumping into several house geese on the way who pointed him in the right direction. Heading through the student barracks, the wolf soon caught her scent wafting from one of the rooms at the end of the hall. Taking a step he heard a board creak, tensing up he sighed and got on all fours. He hugged the walls he avoided the weakened and warped floorboards one at a time, taking about two minutes to reach her door. Standing up, he knocked lightly on her door, hoping she would already have awakened.

_"_Come in." The wolf slid the door back and entered the room, seeing the soothsayer sitting up in her bed, not a thing out of place. He managed a small wave for a greeting.

_"_Kirscher, what brings you here?" The wolf sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

_"_Shen." He said. The goat tilted her head a bit and patted the bed for him to come next to her.

"What about him?" The wolf sighed and rubbed his face with his paws, the old goat could see his distress in his features before her. She'd known the guard dog when he and Shen had been children, how they'd grown with each other, the time they were in at the moment was one of dire regret.

_"_Kirscher, you can't do this to yourself, it's not going to help you with what's happening now." She said, putting both hooves on her cane. The wolf bit his lip and shook his head,

"The nightmare I just had was...awful." the goat exhaled and nodded.

"They can be but you must also prevent this from affecting you're mindset here, there seems to be enough brewing with some villagers here as I entered." The wolf looked straight forward.

"What were they saying?"

"I...I'm not going to bring this on you right now Kirscher, you must rest." The wolf shook his head.

"Easier said then done."

"You can't allow this to hurt you, it will only lead you down a path of added pain and misery." The goat said, trying to keep the wolf's head up. The wolf sighed and leaned his head against the goat's shoulder, she felt his breath exhaling through his nose as he rested against her. She rubbed his back in a calming gesture, hoping to keep his mind at ease.

* * *

><p>The furious five, Master Shifu and the dragon warrior all stood outside the cell doors of the basement prison in the palace. The pig that had been detained was sitting in a chair along the back wall in chains. Master Shifu stepped forward, his face completely serious,<p>

"Who put you up to this?"

"I, I don't know, someone just shoved a big bag of gold at me and said there would be more if I could get the wolves out of the valley." The pig whined, hoping he'd be released without having to give up much. The red panda interrogated further.

"It was someone in this valley, you are to give a valid and precise description of who demanded this to happen!" The swine trembled and shook his head,

"I can't, if they find out, I'm finished." He said as shivers ran through his body sitting before the guardians of the valley. Master Monkey smacked at the bars, sending the pig jumping up and gluing himself to the back wall.

"You're gonna be in so much more trouble if you don't tell us, that fire could've spread to the palace, you almost burned OUR home down!" He said in an angry tone, Viper narrowed her eyes at the pig as well.

"You can't say you didn't know this was wrong to even attempt, those wolves have only helped this valley, I've seen with my own eyes." The serpent exclaimed, earning a nod from master Tigress as well. The prisoner shook his head once more, Shifu groaned angrily, "This is getting nowhere, we will need to find these people on our own. Po!" The bear whipped around to face his master,

"Po, you and Crane must instruct all the wolves to remain here in the palace until this is sorted out, for their own safety and for the villagers." The panda nodded and headed out, followed by Crane as well. The rest of the five and their master began to leave, the pig behind the bars then squealed,

"Hey! Where are you going? You can't just leave me here!"

Master Shifu turned his head to face the pig, seeing him cower in fear,

"Swine you are more then safe here in this cell then you will be if we let you out." And with that the master headed out of the basement for the time being.

Po and Crane searched the palace for the wolf boss, Po had come up with the decision to tell the commander since he was what seemed to be the one with the final say in the wolves actions. Heading into the courtyard, the bird and the panda came across Kirscher and the Soothsayer walking beside each other having what seemed to be a deep conversation. Po awaited a break in their conversation before he hopped in front of them.

"Hey guys!" His sudden appearance had sent the wolf jumping into the air while the soothsayer only smiled and shook her head at the wolf's overreaction. She looked up at Po and raised her eyebrows,

"You should probably tell him once his heart rate descends." She said with a small toothy grin. The wolf boss gasped and blew out his breath of air before pinching his brow and closing his eyes.

"Panda I don't need to tell you how foolish it is to do stuff like that." He said in a groan, the panda rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Hey I came to tell you that we need to have you and you're clan stay here in the palace while we sort out this whole mess."

"What?"

"We need you to-" The wolf held up a paw,

"I heard you panda but why? This isn't a good idea to just keep everyone cooped up in the palace."

"Why not?"

"Because unless you can sort this out in a few days, they're going to get agitated."

"Okay so they'll be a lil grumpy, so what?"

"So-Urrgh" the wolf dragged a paw down his muzzle,

"They'll get aggressive and when they do it's hard to keep them in line. Let us help." Po shook his head at this,

"No I can't do that, you have to keep your clan safe and the only way to do that is to stay inside for now. Listen we don't know how dangerous this could turn out so I and the five need to control this as much as possible, that's why you guys gotta stay put for now okay?" He asked in a pleading tone. The dragon warrior watched as the wolf boss brought his paws to his face and let out a small whine, a tad similar to that he'd heard when he'd stomped on one of the wolves back paws during combat. Po sensed that the canine was on to something as he noticed one wolf actually snap at the one who strode beside him, a growl coming from his throat.

"Listen, can you make it two to three days tops without everyone killing each other, is that okay?" Po asked, the wolf boss looked over at the two wolf crossing near them and then sighed in defeat.

"I suppose."

"Thank you! I'll talk to the house servants about catering to you guys to keep everyone happy okay?" The wolf's black ears perked up,

"Like how?"

"Well there's several different things, access to house wines, hookahs and palace beds, Shifu will kill me if I get too overboard but you get the idea." He said with small grin. He could see the canine brighten up at the mention of several perks he'd mentioned, extending a paw, the wolf allowed a smile to cross his muzzle.

"I'll keep em together."With that Kirscher turned around and gave a loud whistle, alerting every wolf nearby, Po watched in amusement as they all filed in, six helping carry a few still too injured to make it on their own.

"Ahem, HEY! Boss bear says we get hookah and pillows if we don't kill eachother in the palace, get inside and don't make me wait!" He ordered, creating a sea of grinning chuckling wolves suddenly bolting for the palace doors and beginning to set up shop inside. Po rolled his eyes knowing his was going to hear about it later from Shifu when he found out what the bear had offered without his permission but on the other side he'd bought them time to find the henchman who'd ordered the assassination attempt. With them now handled, Po headed off to grab the five to begin their investigation.

* * *

><p>Master Shifu headed through the palace to find the Five to hear of their progress in the village when,<p>

his ears caught the sound of laughter several rooms down. Heading down the hallway quickly, the red panda busted open the doors to the common room which was mostly used as a area of mediation when one was unable to go to the Pool of Sacred Tears or master Oogway's famous Peach tree. Creaking open the doors his eyes widened.

Several wolves laughed and pointed at one another as they sat around one of the palace's hookah trees, a four hose device used for mostly smoking in order to achieve one's answers to their mental struggles. Shifu had used this several times and respected the use of it,

however it appeared the newest residents of the Jade Palace were merely getting high. Masses of high end quality pillows were strewn about the room, many wolves sitting back with their hind legs crossed and smoke billowing from their muzzles as they went into different stories with one another, earning a knee slap and a hearty laugh from a few of the canines. Shifu frowned and stepped inside, catching the attention of all the wolves at that moment who put down their hookah lines and watched for him to speak. The wolf boss Kirscher raised a brow as Master Shifu came forward and stood infront of him for a moment, not saying a word.

Kirscher looked at him uneasily, then lowering his head in shame, ears dropping in embarrassment from how the grandmaster looked at him. Then without saying a word, Shifu took a seat in front of the wolf and picked up a single hose with two fingers, bringing it to his lips, the master gave a deep breath into the device, taking in much smoke and then blowing several rings in a row into the wolf's face.

"I'm going to assume the Dragon Warrior had this prepared for you?" Kirscher slightly nodded, unsure whether the master was still angry or just very calm. Shifu took another drag from the hose and tapped his fingers as he gently exhaled.

"This is mainly used for achievements in mediation, would you not agree?" He asked the wolf boss,

"Oh uh yeah for sure!" This earned a less then amused look from the grandmaster.

"Then if it is visions you seek, you need not taint the substance with so much...herb." He said with a small groan in his throat, sensing the "extra" elements that had been added to the hookah. The wolf grinned sheepishly and nodded, the grandmaster got to his feet and strode toward the doors. Turning back to face the wolves he looked around the whole room before giving a small bow and leaving.

Kirscher laid back on the large pillows and took in a deep breath, with the wine and hashish now in his system, the canine could actually feel his natural destructive instincts calm themselves. He looked over at Tyan who sat back with two others and snickered at their crude impressions of the grand master,

he seemed to be adjusting more, thankfully.

The wolf boss closed his single eye and dared now to enter his dreams once more, praying the soothsayer would be able to fight away his demons and grant him peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>AN, Hey everyone thank you for reading this still, I love that all of you have chipped in with advice and ideas for me in your reviews and personal messages. This was a fun chapter to write because of it's dark beginning mostly but as well it was entertaining to give the wolves something to do in the palace on their own and as for the hookah scene, I am not sure whether they had those back in the setting of KFP but I thought it would be an interesting image for all the scary intimidating wolves to be laid out all over pillows and full of wine and peaceful smoke. I am hoping to get some progress in the next chapter as far as the villagers go, the difficult part right now is organizing my ideas but it will all come together soon enough, once again thank you and I will see in the next chapter!

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	7. Cracks in the mold

A/N, Ah hello there welcome to the seventh chapter of Strength in Unity, I hope you've all enjoyed yourselves so far and I can only hope it continues just the same.

* * *

><p>"Urgh" Tigress groaned as she grabbed her head and set her elbows on the table. She and the five sat at a table inside mr. Ping's shop behind the kitchen as the six of them ate together. They had been searching the village for the second time that day to get answers behind the attack on the wolf house and so far had come up with nil. What had bothered them all was the fact several of the villagers they'd suspected at first were now gone from the valley, leaving no trace of where or when they'd departed to.<p>

As if they'd just vanished from the valley.

Po patted Tigress on the back to ease her nerves,

"Hey it's alright Tigress, there could be plenty of reasons they aren't around right now, how much ya wanna bet they left a note and it blew off the door from all that wind we got last night?" He said trying to give any kind of optimism to the fact they were missing villagers, Tigress sighed and rested her chin on her paws.

"I know, but something's wrong still, didn't you notice none of the doors were locked? The Hinga family never leaves an open door, you know that." She said, not trying to shoot down her friend but she could sense there was something more to the fact the villagers weren't around. Crane took a sip of his water with his right leg and set his cup down.

"Tigress has a point, didn't you notice how no one even noticed they were gone? This isn't good." Po nodded at the bird's point, wondering what other explanations there could be. It had bothered him to see that in their tight knit community that few to none of the others had realized the disappearances. With every event that occurred in the village, nearly each and every villager was accounted for and aided with everything they needed. Viper took another sip from her steaming soup bowl and then looked over at Crane, wiping her lips with the napkin held in her tail.

"It is odd but we cannot let this get too out of proportion, like Po said we need to keep an open mind until we find out exactly what is going on."

"Thanks Viper, look guys let's keep poking around and maybe we'll come up with something okay, just a few more hours and then we'll call it a day how's that?" The panda said as he stared at the five before him.

"Okay but what about the wolves? We can't just keep them locked in the palace forever, they have to go back to their own house sometime." Tigress implied,

"Yes but for the time being I am sure they are okay." Po said as his vision came about the wolves sitting around lazily on pillows, sleeping off their intoxication, leaving very little to damage. The six warriors cleared their bowls and thanked the goose owner on their way back out into the city. They split up once more to recover their ground but each warrior switched the homes they came to, hoping to catch something perhaps the previous set of eyes had missed. The Dragon Warrior headed for the Hinga household, Crane had been the first to check their residence and had come up with nothing but an unlocked door.

Tapping on the door lightly, Po called out to the family, "um...hello? Hinga residence? Anyone? Anybody here?" He felt the door give and creak open, allowing him inside.

The panda looked around the home, it was dark and somewhat dusty of a place, the owners were two elder geese who had originally came over from two cities over to get away from the fast pace lifestyle they'd been forced to lead. Their interior was somewhat foreboding in it's dark silence, nothing moved, much was left on the table, the panda came in closer to inspect what looked to be a day old newspaper and some curdled cereal half eaten. He soon felt very aware of how alone he was inside the residence, the door still open and he could hear the other villagers out and about which helped.

But he then was washed over with a sense of dread that came from nowhere. Everything at that moment just looked...wrong. These geese weren't the type to leave such a neglected mess in their home and with how the whole setting was as if they'd been right at the table one moment and gone the next just made him very uncomfortable.

Turning his head his ears picked up on a creaking board in a room down the hallway. His eyes caught a door slowly creak back, as if beckoning him to enter.

Pushing the door open all the way, he looked around for any signs of life,

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A chill ran up his spine as he stood in the room, like an icy claw being lightly pulled through his fur. Feeling something bump against his foot, he then looked down at a small button that had rolled toward him and fallen down on the dusty floor. Picking it up, the panada soon noticed there was something dried on it, red.

Blood.

"Gah!" he dropped the button and leaped back as he then saw what appeared to be several bloody feathers along the closet door sticking out underneath, taking a large gulp the panda braced himself for an unpleasant sight and opened the door, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him. Both Mr. and Miss Hinga lay next to each other, wings broken, several feathers laying at their webbed feet. The dragon warrior had to cover his mouth as he then saw what looked to be large gashes on their chests, apparently a fatal wound for both of them.

Gasping the panda raced out of the room and out of the house, quickly slamming the door behind him and falling back against the wall of the neighboring home.

Viper noticed the bear's reaction,

"Po!" Slithering up next to the panda, she curled her tail around his paw and gently squeezed to calm him. The bear's breathing was way too fast and he was visibly shaking.

"Po Stop! It's okay I'm here, what's wrong?" The panda gulped and shook still as his heart kept it's fast pace, he held up a paw to give himself a moment to speak.

"I...I..they're in there *gulp* they didn't leave..." Viper couldn't understand what he was trying to say, seeing Tigress coming up to them she jabbed her tail toward the door and motioned for the Tiger Master to go inside. As she searched the home, Viper stayed beside the panda and consoled him as he got himself together. Tigress came back outside and shook her head,

"They're in the closet together..." She said, Viper narrowed her eyes at her, not fully aware of what the situation was until she noticed the saddened expression in Tigress's eyes. Just then, her eyes widened.

"Where is their son?"

"I only saw the parents inside, he wasn't around in the house." Tigress said, looking at Po who still sat against the wall, she got down on a knee and wrapped her paws around him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Po, I couldn't have predicted this to happen here." She said as she brushed a paw over the bear's cheek, he looked up at her, still in slight shock but also saddened greatly by the fact one of his community had been killed. She helped him to his feet, Po took a deep breath and looked to the five now all gathered together.

"Guys, our problems just became worse, there's a murderer in our village and we've got nothing to go on so far. Monkey, sound the bell for the emergency meeting area, we need to get everyone together to keep them safe. Crane, I need you to do an aerial scout for the Hinga child and Viper and Mantis, you both stay with the villagers until we regroup, Tigress and I need to alert master Shifu."

The five nodded in understanding and split up going their separate ways.

Tigress and Po headed up the stairs and entered the palace in silence, mainly due to Po's lack of ability to speak and hike up the stairs at the same time. The two passed by an open door, Tigress peeked her head inside as she smelled smoke, looking in she smiled slightly.

All the wolves were laying near each other in one large pack atop of several large full body pillows, asleep and looking harmless. Young Tyan and his uncle were sleeping side by side, Kirscher's arm draped over Tyan's chest protectively.

Po came up next to her without a word and looked in where she was staring, his expression softened as he surveyed the room, looking back at Tigress he nudged his head in the other direction to keep them on their way, closing the doors once more, they continued to Shifu's quarters. Reaching his room Tigress knocked lightly,

"Master?"

Sliding the door back slowly, the feline master entered first due to Po's slight discomfort with entering his master's room. Tigress found the red panda alseep in his bed in his red robes, his large ears folded a bit forwards. Rubbing his shoulder gently, the tigress awoke her master with ease, he opened his eyes slowly, somewhat dazed.

"What is it my child?" Tigress sighed and looked down at him with sorrow.

"Master, there's been a murder in the valley." This shot the grandmaster wide awake as he leaped from his bed and stood up.

"Who have we lost?" His tone somewhat fearful and disappointed.

"The Hinga family, we cannot locate their son but we've found his parents in the closet, we don't know if they were...killed there or simply hidden." The master's face fell in front of his two students, he'd felt something like this was long overdue for their civil and harmless home, though he would see to it that everyone else is protected.

"Po have you gathered the villagers?" The bear nodded,

"Tigress, has the home been sealed off until the medical staff can examine the Hingas?" The feline nodded, leaving the master with only regret in his stomach as he tried to rack his mind for anything else that was important to have. For the first time he could find little to no answer that would currently ease his troubled mind.

"Get the wolves up and gathered, they must hear of this." He said before ushering his two students out of the room, Po and Tigress bowed and raced to the wolves to alert them.

Getting into the room, the dragon warrior walked over to Kirscher and Tyan, still huddled together sleeping soundly. Patting Kirscher on the shoulder, the panda woke both of them, waiting until they were able to rub the sleep from their eyes and meet his own.

"Kirscher, there's been a murder in the valley, Master Shifu wants me to have everyone gathered for a meeting, including the villagers." The wolf tilted his head a little, somewhat awestruck by this.

"Who?" It was an open question due to the fact the canine had little knowledge of all the villagers. Po sighed and rested a paw on his shoulder,

"It was the Hinga Family." These words caused one wolf, still bandaged around the waist and right front paw to jump to his feet, a gasp escaping his lips. He'd been assigned to this family, helping them with groceries and aiding their son in his playful antics. He'd actually grown to enjoy their company over the few days he'd worked for them, the mother very kind and always asking whether he could eat or not, the father appeared to be one of great composure and humor as he could be seen playing with his son in their living room when he wasn't working. Po came over to the wolf who was now visibly shaking,

"Excuse me, what is you're name." The tall wolf bit his lip and hung his head, "Junn." He whispered with his head down. Po lifted his face up to meet his,

"I remember, I assigned you to help them." He said in a calm voice, he could see the building fear in the wolf's eyes as he stood before the dragon warrior, the bear patted him on the shoulder encouragingly.

"Don't fret Junn we will find who's done this, you must stay with the pack though." The wolf gave a small and silent nod and retreated back against the wall, his stare down at the floor, slowly intensifying until he raised his head once more,

"Wait!"

The Tigress and Panda turned around, looking back at him,

"The...they had a son right? was he-" Po held up a paw to stop him,

"We haven't found him yet, there's no reason we can't hold out hope for him, Kirscher, gather everyone and in an hour bring them to the main hall okay."

The one eyed wolf stood and motioned for everyone to rise and begin to prepare for the meeting, Po and Tigress left the room and headed for the villagers.

Tigress found herself tensing up as they walked, her fists tightening and releasing several times. The panda took notice of this and grabbed her paw, only to have it yanked back.

"I'm fine Po."

"No you aren't." He said in a light tone, the feline growled in her throat and exhaled,

"Fine I'm not, this isn't suppose to happen Po, not here of all places, with the Hinga son still missing, no word on who or what is still out there after killing one of our villagers, the wolves-" Po took her by the shoulders and stopped her mid sentence.

"This is bad, I get that, really bad but you and I know we gotta keep our heads clear so we can actually solve this, right?" The feline said nothing, Po searched her eyes for some sort of answer that she refused to give him. His expression falling, the bear let go of her and they continued their walk in silence.

* * *

><p>"How can this have happened here? Why?" Several villagers had made their opinions known at the gathering in the arena. It was an uncomfortable sight to say the least for the Grandmaster and his students, facing the large crowd of saddened and even infuriated residents.<p>

"There are few answers I can give that will ease you're minds but allow me to say this, justice WILL be brought to the Hinga Family and to this valley." Shifu addressed, attempting to keep everyone from going over the deep end in panic. A few members in the crowd continued to demand answers.

"You can't expect us to just go on about our business knowing there's a killer here!"

"what are we suppose to do if they find us?"

"Who is it?"

"What are you doing to ensure our safety?" The grandmaster groaned as he brought a thumb and a forefinger to the bridge of his nose. He knew this wasn't by any means going to be easy but that hadn't been an open invitation to stress him out. Facing the many worried sheep, geese, pigs and rabbits, the re panda held up a paw to silence the crowd.

"My people, this is not easy, it is something you and I have never had to experience until now and while it will affect all of us, we must remain strong and in doing so, we will overcome this." Hearing Po and the wolves following behind him, the grandmaster bowed and left Po to handle the rest of the gathering. The panda stood upon the podium, looking out to each one of his villagers whom he had grown around, served and saved.

The bear cleared his throat and brushed his nose with a paw as he spoke next to the wolves standing in a line before the villagers.

"My friends, family, neighbors and masters, we haven't experienced anything like this since the days of Tai Lung's rampage and I am sad to see this happen in our loving community, I must ask that you listen to Master Shifu. " He heard several whispers circulating the crowd, rumors spreading, the crowd was becoming distracted.

Seeing this and then becoming angered by the village's disrespect for the Dragon warrior, the Boss Wolf suddenly stepped up beside the panda and howled loud enough to overpower the side talk that disrupted the panda's speech, his tone of such anger and command the valley immediately fell silent. Po, somewhat shocked by the wolf's sudden assistance with the crowd, gave a small smile and patted him on the back before coming up and facing the crowd once more.

"Folks, here is what we have, an there was an assassination attempt on the wolves in their dorm by someone we are holding for the time being, we believe that whoever hired him to do this was the same person who killed Mr. and Mrs. Hinga, for you're safety I ask that you remain here in the palace where we can keep you safe. If anyone has info that can help us find their son please speak with us at once, we need to find him before he gets into trouble." Po said hoping this would keep the crowd in understanding what they had to deal with currently. Po surveyed the crowd as several wept and held each other, all still chattering in frantic talks of what to do next.

it was then a voice rang out amongst the crowd.

"You are a fool Dragon Warrior! You never should have brought them here! IT'S THERE FAULT THIS HAPPENED!" one outraged swine called out to the panda warrior who stood before them. The bear squinted his eyes to see who it was that had made that statement but could see noone that stood out. The boss wolf growled and searched through the crowd with his eye.

"Coward." he muttered. Turning back to see the panda, he could tell the bear wasn't really up for facing the crowd if he was just going to be hurdled with insults. Narrowing his eye, the wolf got up an faced the crowd in the podium once more.

"Whoever you are that calls this man a fool, I call you a downright coward, never would you actually stand up and face you're own accusations NO you'd rather hide in the crowd well keep this in mind, the dragon warrior has been the only person to give us a chance, a real chance to live and so far we have, amongst you with little problems-"

"You call this a little problem! People are dying!" Another one called out but the wolf trained his eye onto him, a large goose who maintained a glare over the others around him.

"Yes, people HAVE died but you also must remember there are those seeking to kill US as well!" He said gesturing to his pack, all of whom looked about the crowd with silent faces, bearing their insults without reaction. Kirscher could see little he could say was going to ease the troubled minds of the valley, shaking his head, the boss wolf stepped down from the podium, walking past Tigress and Po, feeling both of them pat his back in reassurance.

Little was able to reassure the wolf at this point, they still had a killer on the loose and his clan was still it's intended target. Rubbing his face with his paws, the older wolf felt his nephew approach his side,

"Uncle..."

The wolf turned to him, his expression a mix of dissapointment and stress. Tyan came up and took his paw,

"What do we do now?"

The old guard wolf stood without words for a moment, then his eye widened and focused on something.

"We do what we do best my boy, we guard this place, anyone wants in, they have to go through US!"

* * *

><p>AN, Hoho lot of tension in the valley now isn't there? Haha I'm so glad many of you have returned to see what happens and as always thank you for you're reviews! Originally I wasn't going to have one of the villagers die off but I believe now with this heightened level of panic, there will be several different options for the five and the dragon warrior to work around, hopefully they can keep their heads as the tension rises! Haha I appreciate everyone who has been so patient with me and taking so long, I apologize it has been quite an interesting week at work so I can only give thanks to all who've still shown their support, onward to the next chapter!


	8. It's too quiet here

Hello readers, I'm so glad I was able to get this chapter out within the time frame I'd hoped for,

* * *

><p>It was unpleasant to say the least,<p>

But given their current situation, there was few options in keeping everyone they had come to know safe.

Shifu surveyed his once massive performance arena, an area his students often preformed their talents before a live audience, now covered by a large multilevel tent that spanned from edge to edge. Every resident in the valley had been moved up into the arena with only their most important belongings as to save space for everyone to be at least somewhat comfortable. The grandmaster sighed, happy that he and his students had found a temporary solution to their immediate issue of the village safety, however, this would only last days at the most before too many unhappy residents bumped into one another.

Po and the Furious Five had gone down into the valley to search for clues, stopping by every home and taking a quick look around to be sure they hadn't missed anything.

The would not fail to protect another member of their home.

Mantis rode on Monkey's shoulder as he strode next to Viper and Crane, Po and Tigress walked in front so they could be the first line of defense for whatever they came across. For the most part, the group was holding together fairly well, aside from Mantis's comments on Po blocking his view, in which the panda merely suggested the thought of taking a week off of cooking for them. This resulted in Viper coiling around the insect and squishing his mouth shut, giving the panda a bit of comfort knowing when it came to his culinary skills everyone had his back.

Tigress scanned the areas as they passed by, noticing her fur standing on end at certain points,

it was so...

silent. The place they had all met and come to guard with thriving businesses and friendly neighbors now sat so quiet and still, a piece of hay falling to the ground would have sounded like a crash at this point. The feline knew she disliked this already, her senses trying to pick up on any unfamiliar scents or any visual piece that didn't fit in but so far all the master could find was mere she would never say it out loud amongst those who knew her,

This silence was terrifying for her.

As they came to the edge of the valley, the overhead sign reading a small welcome, creaked and groaned slowly as it moved with the wind.

"Guys, um am I the only one who can't see anything wrong?" the dragon warrior asked, earning a shake of heads from the group,

"Po if what we were looking for was massive, we would've f-" The feline went silent as something caught her eye, stopping the group,

"What is it Tigress?" Crane asked, trying to catch what she was staring at, then he noticed.

one block down, lying next to the corner of a home in the dirt,

a single hoof with white fur sticking out from behind the home.

"GO!" Po ordered, the five racing over to the house, turning the corner but what they had come to find was lass then they had expected.

Considering the limb was unattached to anything. Po covered his mouth and ran to puke as Tigress and Monkey stared at the blood covered hind leg lying in the few bits of grass near the home. The feline master took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, just upon seeing this, her spine stiffened and turned to ice, finding herself then rubbing her shoulders from the mere shock of the amputated body part. It looked as though it had been snapped clean off, the surrounding muscle and fur were shredded, as if torn away during a struggle. The ground around it had been kicked up several different ways, yet no foot prints could be made out amongst the dried blood and grass.

Mantis could only stare with wide eyes, his mouth uttering a barely audible "whoa" as Viper turned away and nestled her head in crane's feather as he wrapped a wing around her.

"Who could do this?" Monkey asked aloud, Tigress narrowed her eyes and turned to him,

"The same person who killed the Hingas. Come on, we need to keep looking we're vulnerable if we just stand here." She said, then taking off into another section of the village, leaving the five to keep up with her,

"Tigress guys! we need to stick together!"

"Then keep up!" She said bitterly, hating even being in the still village every second she was forced to. Po caught up to her within a few sprinting steps, he panted as he tried to slow the cat down.

"Tigress please, don't leave us behind, I don't wanna be here either!" The bear cried out, feeling himself lose his composure. Unable to keep up with her, the panda coughed and gagged as he ran out of breath, forcing himself to stop and lean against a wall. The sight from yesterday had already been alot for the young warrior to take in, with the understanding a vicious killer was loose in the valley and now having to see more of the gruesome aftermath of it's victims, the bear dropped against the wall, broken down. Tears filled his eyes and spilled down his black and white fur as he wept before anyone nearby, Tigress turned back to make sure everyone was with her when she saw her friend down in the dirt weeping.

"_Po." _She ran over to his side, seeing him cry and shudder as his feelings overwhelmed him. To the bear, the valley was his one place he'd always felt safe, always guarded from evil of any kind, it was his safety blanket in a sense. Tigress felt her eyes moisten at the sight of her friend, crouching down face to face with the bear, she wiped his tears and lifted his chin with a paw.

"Po we have to get moving, please I know you're scared and I know you don't want to be here but I'll get us both away from this okay?" She said hoping to console him enough to where he could focus and stand. Drying the last of his tears, the bear sniffled and got up, Tigress held onto his paw, pulling him toward the rest of the group. Reaching the others, Tigress and Po kept their paws together as they caught their breath. Looking at one another the five felt low as in a sudden panic they'd abandoned their own teammate just because he could not keep up with them, Viper came up beside the panda and coiled the end of tail around his free paw.

"Brother I'm so sorry, none of us were thinking, are you alright?" Po coughed and nodded, his face becoming stern with realization.

"I'm fine but, look it's not like this was the one and only time it can happen, we need to remain as a group, but we also need eyes above us and around us." He said as he squeezed Viper's tail lightly, withdrawing it, she looked up at him.

"How?"

Well...sigh I don't know yet but we've gotta-"

*TA-PING* The entire group ducked low as an incoming arrow rich ached off the one of the bolts on the door Tigress had been standing two feet from previously.

"We're under fire!" Mantis yelled out as several more arrows came out, forcing them to take shelter into the abandoned homes. Tigress and Viper ducked into one home through the window panes while the rest of the group jumped into the house directly across from them. Po looked around wildly as more arrows came down, four at a time, each striking a different area,

but it happened to be closing in on their location.

"They're onto us! We need to get out of here!" Viper demanded, Tigress shook her head,

"No we'll be shot down the moment we get out of the doorway, we have to hold back!" She ordered. Growling in her throat, the feline listened to what seemed a hailing of arrows striking the ground. Monkey's eyes widened as one incoming arrow shot through the roof and stuck into the floor right next him, forcing the languor to roll to the left without a second to think. Crane thinned his body as much as he could against the solid post he stood beside, tucking his feathers in as he held his breath, watching several deadly pointed tips blow beside him and even sticking into the post before him.

"ARRgh!" Po bit back a scream of pain as he felt the tip of an arrow smash through one of the walls and enter his shoulder.

"PO!" Tigress cried out as she made to leap to his defense, only to be held back against Viper.

"LET ME GO!" The feline thrashed and roared, fighting her very friend to reach the injured bear. Viper held onto her tightly though.

"No we have to stay put! I wanna help them Tigress but if we move we're DEAD!" She yelled, holding onto the tiger. Tigress looked over at her black and white friend and teammate with despair and worry as she saw him drop to a knee clutching his shoulder as blood poured from the wound.

His face was scrunched in pain as he contained his agony, he would not give up his friends position no matter what suffering he would endure. Monkey held onto Po's free paw to help his faith they would survive this, As they held their position the sounds of the arrows ceased, one final arrow striking above Crane's hat.

Everyone was silent, peering through cracks in the wood as their attackers halted fire. Sliding down from both sides of the mountains, the unknown assailants rolled into a group at the base and entrance of the village.

In his injured state, Po silently groaned as he looked up through the cracks between the boards of the house to see who had fired on them.

There were seven of them, dressed in brown and white outfits to blend in perfectly with the rocks and snow the mountains were. All had hoods that were tightly drawn, covering their entire features, only a small slit allowed for their eyes. As Po looked, he noticed they had very distinct tails trailing behind them.

Leopards.

Seven, what appeared to be very agile and well built looking leopards stood at the entrance to the valley, silently scanning the area for signs of movement. Po noticed they still had their bows drawn, but were also carrying large swords on their sides clipped to a large belt each was wearing.

They were the assassins the Five have been searching for.

Trying not to make a sound, the five remained still as they could as the group of felines approached the house that now appeared more like a porcupine with all the arrows sticking out of it. Tigress tightened her muscles, the only way out of this was a sneak attack, they would have to wait until the very last minute. Monkey patted Po on the paw to signal when to attack, Po gritted his teeth and got into position.

As the leader made his appearance in the entrance way, Tigress's eyes became alive with the preparation to attack, The leopard exhaled and turned to see the feline and the serpent poised and ready, his eyes cold and what made the feline master sick in her stomach,

His eyes read he was happy the were still alive. Barely about to spring forward and shred the cat before her, the leopard then was pinned to the ground where he stood.

Literally pinned by a large arrow attached to a rope.

The leopard let out a scream of pain as he grabbed his foot now bolted into the ground. Several more shot down around them, forcing the cats to scatter and roll out of the way.

As if an answered prayer from the Gods, Po watched as dozens of heavily armored wolves slid down the ropes by their fists, some by their back legs with two swords in their paws every one eager and bloodthirsty for the leopards souls. Kirscher was the first to land, brutally smashing a hammer into the pinned cat's face, sending him flying backwards to the ground, wrenched from the pole that impaled him .

"GET THEM!" He ordered as he swung against another cat who'd drawn his sword, knocking him back. The five watched in shock as the wolves dropped from the skies, slashing and hacking at the assassins with every available weapon they had. Two of the leopards jumped over the swinging blade of one and then were caught by the fist of another as the canines surrounded the five and defended them fiercely. Snarling and racing toward each one of the brown and white dressed attackers, the wolves, both the healed and the injured, charged at every available threat with a look of satisfaction and pent up rage in their eyes.

In the chaos Po say Tyan fighting alongside his uncle, keeping in line with the older wolf's motions, as if trained to fight right next to him, rolling off the canine's back as he ducked to deliver a strong kick to the leopards throat. The five raced from their hiding spaces, leaping into the battle to aid those who had come to their rescue. Tigress jumped into the air and smashed down on one of them, dropping the cat immediately cold. Viper launched off of Monkey's extended paw to coil the throat of another as he pummeled the cat's midsection.

Another howl of pain called out as another of the wolves swung his curved sword across the leopard's back, cutting deep and painting the ground red. Seeing that they were viciously outnumbered, five of the seven cats made a break for it, racing up the hills as a few wolves chased after them in the distance. Po looked around as he held his shoulder, one leopard lay unconscious as rest of the wolves attempted to catch up with the other wolves that had chased off the other cat assassins. The Boss Wolf gave a whistle and a howl to signal them to return, he didn't need to lose anyone else. Watching his faithful soldiers return, the Wolf Boss came up next to the panda as Tigress looked him over,

"Hmm you don't look good." He said nonchalantly,

Po squeezed his eyes shut as Tigress broke the arrow in half as to not let it knock into anything on the way back. Getting to her feet, the feline stood and looked into the wolf's eye, they both stood silently for a moment before the cat wrapped her arms around him, leaving the canine rigid and unsure of what to do until he gave in a responded with a small hug of his own.

"Thank you for the help, we were really in a bad spot." Viper said slithering up to him, the wolf nodded. Seeing some of his pack re injured, the wolf motioned for everyone to get back into the palace as soon as possible. Monkey and Tigress helped Po walk up the steps as Mantis and Crane aided several of the wolves who'd taken sufficient battle damage from the cats. Tyan the wolf boss's nephew strode with Viper resting on his shoulder with a light scar from one of the arrows that had blown past her, catching her side with one of saw toothed edges. The young wolf kept one paw on her side to hold her on his shoulder as he climbed the stairs on three paws, panting heavily.

Shifu stood at the top of the stairs, awaiting them to reach the palace. Upon seeing the panda, Shifu's angry expression dropped to worry as he then saw the injuries that had come with them.

"What happened?" He demanded, leading the group to the medical ward, The wolf boss strode beside Shifu,

"You're students were ambushed by seven leopards at the start of the valley, it was a trap." He said as he threw his paw around another one of his brothers and helped him walk.

"An ambush, how did you find out about them?" The wolf boss narrowed his eyes at the accusation in the small red panda's voice. Pointing at his muzzle he raised both brows,

"You think you can hide from a wolf you're certainly mistaken, camouflage does nothing when you're scent gives you off for miles." He said in a growl, needing to get the rest of his pack to the medical ward. Reaching the ward, the five quickly laid the panda on a large adjustable bed, rolling him on his uninjured shoulder and ushering the nurses over.

"Oh my, bring the emergency cart over." The lead doe nurse said, beckoning one of the geese in white uniforms. The wolves got back into their familiar beds they'd rested on when they'd been brought over, those who weren't injured began on stitching up their pack members. Shifu looked over at Tigress,

"So what happened in the valley?" Tigress sighed,

"They shot at us for quite a while, Po was struck by one of they're arrows. We took shelter in the houses and then they came down to try and finish us off, then, they showed up and attacked the leopards." She said pointing at the wolf boss.

"Yeah it was like totally aweso-OWW!" Po yelped as he tried to move but forced down by a massive amount of pain shooting through his upper body.

"Be still panda, you must rest." He turned his attention to Kirscher, who now had his nephew by his side.

"I am grateful to you for saving my students, if you hadn't been there I might not be seeing all of them back here." The wolf closed his eye and gave a small bow.

"However! If you EVER storm into the training hall again and with no explanation, steal all our equipment so help me I will-" he master cut himself off shaking his head, that was the least of his worries, The wolf boss tilted his head, both ears lifting up,

"We didn't exactly have alot of time to talk but I'll keep that in mind for next time I have to pull ur students out of the fire." he said, turning his back and walking away, Tyan by his side all the way. The grandmaster sighed and turned back to his students, all circled around the panda, giving him various amounts of praise until the nurses ushered them away. Tigress came up next to her mentor,

"Master, this isn't the last we'll see of the leopards."

"Go on."

"I think they were just a test of how we react on our own home front, I feel something worse is coming, after what we saw in the village-" The master's ear's perked up,

"What did you see my child?" Tigress exhaled and described the disembodied limb to her master, that she believed it to be a sign of something horrible to come.

"I know my daughter...Its time we made some drastic decisions if we're going to keep this valley safe." The grandmaster said in a grim tone as he looked up at his student.

"I only hope it will work."

* * *

><p>AN Aha! Here is the latest chapter for you all. I absolutely loved the visuals from the second KFP film in the musicians village where the wolves are basically zip lining down the ropes into the village, it looked very intimidating and my guess is they use that very often in their times of attack and ambushing. Just to let you know, the leopards were only the first line of testing this village, there WILL be more and I cannot say whether the wolves will be able to protect the valley from what seeks them next but all I can say is please stay tuned, there is more on the way! Oh and to any whom are squeamish, apologies if some visuals in this chapter made you uncomfortable, I watch too much crime television to be bothered anymore lol. Thank you all for reading and I hope to update this as soon as I can!


	9. who are we

A/N,

* * *

><p>In the medical ward several rabbits and geese worked over the panda laying on the examination table.<p>

Due to his size they were required to stand upon stools and even a few books in order to get the proper reach.

The lead nurse, donning a face mask with her fluffy ears tied behind her head took three clips from the table next to her and set them into the wound area, pulling the muscle and flesh open wider. The arrow was difficult to remove due to it's hooked prongs that had been designed simply to tear and destroy as much flesh as possible. Taking a deep breath, the rabbit wiped her brow as she held out a paw for a pair of forceps. Thankfully the bear hadn't made a move since he'd been put under with several highly potent sleeping herbs, though it was rather inconvenient when his mouth continually drooled, making the floor around them slippery and difficult to maneuver around.

"rmph!" The rabbit grunted as she saw an open chance and took it, quickly shifting the deadly instrument out of the panda's shoulder, having to use one of the geese to pull behind her for added momentum. Holding the weapon in her paws, the rabbit nurse sighed in relief and quickly tossed it away as she got into position to prep for stitches.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the wolves temporary quarters, the soothsayer made her way into the room, having to occasionally step over several of the wolves that lay fast asleep all over the floor, the old goat headed for a place to sit down herself. Resting against one of the many large pillows next to the back wall, she looked around the room at the sight before her. These soldiers had been called alot of things, viewed in many different ways but the one thing the foreseeing goat could say about them was how strong of a brotherly connection she felt around all of them. It was in the very air itself how close each one was amongst each other, overflowing and unceasing loyalty was what her eyes saw as she noticed how close together all of them slept.<p>

Her eyes then turned to the one she knew all too well. Sleeping soundly along a large couch like bed lay Kirscher or as those who followed him knew him as the wolf boss. The soothsayer came up and sat on the floor next to the canine, watching his chest slowly expand and retract, his muzzle sending a warm gentle breeze that wavered the silky pillowcase. Without thinking, the goat brought a hoof to his scarred face, brushing against the almost feather soft fur along his cheek and neck. She started lightly scratching the back of his head, her memory seemed to bring out how much the wolf pup had enjoyed that during his time in her care. As she scratched, the canine groaned but kept his eye shut clearly enjoying her gentle and soothing touch.

Turning his muzzle to look up at her, the wolf veteran opened his eye, crimson meeting brown.

"Hey there." She kept stroking the canine's fur, waiting until he told her to stop but the dog merely accepted the comforting motions. Seeing his expression soften, the wolf lifted his head slightly, hinting for her to get under his chin, the soothsayer smiled warmly.

"You haven't changed at all you know that." She said as she reached the wolf's favorite spot below his muzzle and underneath his chin, forcing a small leg spasm as he craned his neck into a better position for her to reach, nearly kicking one of his pack members in the head as they dozed next to him on the floor. Laying his head back down, the wolf exhaled and looked up at her, seeing the warm expression on her face, he had to ask.

"So what brings you by my side?"

"I...well-" She had a slightly difficult time reaching the words she wished to say, knowing how touchy of a subject it was, the goat then sighed slightly.

"I miss the past...You and Shen together *Sigh* it's just a bit hard for me sometimes, since I watched you two grow up together."

The wolf boss blew a breath of air through his nose, his eye looking away from the soothsayer,

"It isn't as hard for me."

"Why?"

"You heard what happened."

"Not everything Kirscher." The wolf then sat up,

"Well then let me bring you up to speed." He said in a rather heated voice as he unbuckled some of his chest armor, letting it fall open, the wolf showed his unofficial nanny the scar he'd received from who was at one point his best friend.

"At the bay of Gongman Shen wanted to blow up everything in front of him, Including them-" He gestured around to his pack who lay all around the large room.

"He didn't care about any of us, telling me to merely blow away all of them just so we could defeat that...Po." He said hesitant to say the panda's name but knowing how much he owed the bear, a name wasn't too difficult to say. The soothsayer's face fell as her eyes locked on his scar and then up to his damaged eye, the wolf felt uncomfortable with her staring at his bad side so he turned away from her, letting her only see his working eye. Sitting beside him, the soothsayer lowered her head.

"I am to assume he..." She started to speak as she pointed at his chest.

"I refused to kill my pack and he in return decided I wasn't worth keeping alive so he "killed me", or so he thought." The gray and black wolf said, his face becoming stern with anger as the memories flooded back into his mind. Shaking his head the wolf looked back to the soothsayer, her expression one of deep sadness, though biologically Shen had never truly been her own, she had always in her heart regarded him as her son. Groaning as he moved over closer to the old goat, Kirscher sighed and rested a paw on her hoof.

"I never said it enough but...thank you."

"For?"

"For... always being there for him, he never had anyone else." He pulled her back into his side, his paw maneuvering around her curled horns to brush her cheek and dry several of the tears that fell from her light brown eyes. The wolf sighed and swallowed hard as he comforted the aged goat.

"I know your heart hurts from all that has happened, but while the past is so dark, we both need to concentrate on..." He paused for her to finish his sentence, what she had always spoken to the wolf as a cub.

"..The present." She said slowly with a nod, trying to pull herself out of her self inflicted sadness. Looking over at the wolf, she reached over and hugged him. The wolf lightly patted her on the back, hoping she wouldn't cry or anything.

"Thank you, I needed that." The one eyed canine watched as the goat's lip trembled, he brought a paw down to her chin. With a small smirk he wrapped his fingers around her beard and tugged on it gently.

"Gotcha beard." He said in a playful voice, his mind put to ease as he watched her smiled and smack his paw away, shaking her head and she chuckled.

"Thank you Kirscher." The wolf nodded, looking over at the doors.

"Anytime, I have to check on that flabby panda and the four laid up in the ward so if you wanna come with-" The goat needed no further invitation, grabbing his paw and leading him out the two doors the two headed over to the medical ward.

Pushing open the doors, Kirscher saw Tigress and Viper standing next to the panda who was in the middle of checking out his newest scar.

"Admiring the battle wounds I see?" the wolf remarked, Po looked over and waved for them to come over to his side.

"All in a day's work, nothing I couldn't handle." Po responded with a cheeky smile, Kircher rolled his eyes and the soothsayer lightly thumped the bear on the head.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself panda, I seem to remember there was quite a bit you couldn't handle." He said, taking his place next to Tigress who eyed him for a minute, the wolf looked down, realizing he'd left his chest plate back in the room.

" Looks like you're scar's healed up pretty nicely." Viper commented slithering up near Kirscher and examining his wound." The wolf rubbed the back of his head and rolled his eyes.

"Yes yes warm smiles all around, is the panda gonna pull through or do I gotta take yer place?" The wolf poked curiously, earning several glares from the other side of the bed. Shaking his head, the ex guard of Gongman city trudged off and searched for some of his pack members still in recovery from the battle.

As he left, one of the medics came up to the wolf and tapped on his side.

"Yes?" He said with an eyebrow raised, finding no easy way to say what had to be, the goose looked up at him with regret in his eyes, the wolf felt his heart suddenly cease for a moment.

Someone in his pack hadn't pulled through.

"...Who?" He asked, his eyes locked on the bird with stone cold seriousness, the bird took his paw and lead him down the further into the ward until they reached a large curtain where he could see two elk pulling a blanket over the head of someone. Coming up next to the wild dog, the commander rested a paw on the wolf's chest.

Alvarn...

He'd not really connected with this member of his pack as much as he had with others, a truth that in one aspect bothered him deeply, yet also aided the difficulty in losing one of his own. In that moment the wolf commander's throat tightened, he'd for the most part ignored him and now that brother whom he hadn't thought much of was gone. The wolf's eyes were shut, his mouth closed and his fur gleaming.

Turning to the goose beside him,

"what happened?"

"The largest injury drew quite a bit of blood from him, by the time he'd been brought in, we'd only had so much time...This morning he'd gone into a seizure and then...collapsed."

The words echoed through his head, leaving him with no response but to simply stare and then close his eye for a moment as his head tilted down giving a moment of peace for his fallen brother. Without a word the canine turned and stormed out of the ward, moving fast enough to keep anyone from keeping up. He broke out into a sprint, getting down onto all fours to gain speed, to get away from everything around him.

Several villagers were sent diving out of the way as they saw him coming at full speed, darting through and amongst people, as if being chased by something terrible. Water blurred his vision, forcing him to blink repeatedly as he charged into the training hall. Blasting through the doors, the wolf grabbed the first weapon he could find, his sight overwhelming with crimson and blackness as he viciously swung into a stand alone strong wood post with a large scimitar sword. Vocalizing all his pain the wolf chopped, hacked and sliced at the post in every way he could release the frustration from his body.

Tyan came in close behind him and watched behind the door as Kirscher reduced the thick body of the post to a toothpick before giving a final slice to decapitate the post. Tossing the blade away from him, the single eyed canine breathed heavily, one ear perking up as Tyan came from behind the door. The young wolf took a deep breath and approached his uncle. The commander looked over at his bloodline and was about to speak for his actions when the teen held up a paw, he needed to give no explanation, the boy knew. Coming over and wrapping his arms around his uncle's neck while resting his forehead against his uncle's the boy did his best to ease the wolf's pain, feeling his anger practically through his fur.

"This will pass, give it time, let it pass." Tyan chanted in repetitive form to slow his uncle's breaths, the wolf's fists clenched around his nephew as he struggled to fight his inner rage that swarmed throughout his veins. The old wolf finally hung his head in front of his bloodline and relaxed, feeling the fire within him cool as his vision cleared. Anger attempted to resurface but the wolf gave a self ordered growl to keep it at bay. Standing up once more, he looked over at his nephew with fatigue in his expression, the younger wolf tucked his neck under his uncle's arm and helped walk him out of the training hall, trying to keep himself from re imagining the terrifying image of his leader and family member losing control and obliterating the was not that he ever thought he would be hurt by Kirscher but it was also a great reminder of what the veteran was capable of from time to time.

Viper and Crane met the two wolves halfway out of the training hall. Crane noticed the destruction inside as the door slowly closed behind them, his eyes widening slightly at the once solid treelike post that now sat as half a toothpick. Viper looked up at Tyan and his commander,

"What happened? You didn't say anything to us before you just ran away, are you alright?" The wolf boss was still breathing rather heavy and wasn't much for speaking at the moment, the younger wolf spoke for him.

"We've...lost one of our own, we need some time alone."

Viper and Crane both nodded with understanding looks and moved on into the training hall as the two left behind them in the other direction. Crane looked over the post, examining several of the strike marks that he could see, picturing the style the canine would've used to inflict such damage.

"His technique is more or less all over the place but..hmm." The bird commented, Viper slid up next to Crane, seeing him thinking to himself.

"What is it?"

"Call me crazy but...well if they can actually work as a group as we do, I think we should speak to Shifu and Po about possibly training them ourselves."

"WHAT?"

"Well look! We weren't more then a minute behind him and he already demolished the entire post, these aren't exactly made of rice paper you know? I'm just thinking out loud here." Viper nodded but held an uneasy look on her face. Keeping with her original routine, the vipress took a stance before Crane at the Jade turtle.

"Let's begin."

* * *

><p>The wolves gathered outside the palace, an order by Kirscher to have everyone brought around for their ceremonial funeral they would hold for their fallen brother.<p>

Laying his body on a large pile of straightened and intertwined branches and sticks, the wolves circled around the pile, many staring at who they'd lost with fallen faces, several with moist eyes. Kirscher cleared his throat and took a deep breath as he looked out onto all of his pack. He'd originally not wanted to say anything but with the shape everyone was in, the valley in distress and what felt as though everyone in the area depending on them he knew this was the time to bring spirits together, to weld his forces together and prepare for what felt like an oncoming war.

"Brothers we have been together for the longest time. We've seen our triumphs, and our failures. Tonight is one we send off another soul from our pack, Alveran is gone and he won't be coming back to aid us." As Kirscher spoke, he noticed alot of eyes looking around, much sorrow still hanging overhead, the wolf could feel there needed to be a positive message in all of this, he couldn't allow them to lose spirit, not at this point in time.

"As wolves we conquer anything in front of us, we decimate all that seeks to challenge our strength, and do you know why?" He posed the question out to his group of soldiers. Many gained a militant stern face as the boss wolf continued.

"It's because we're WOLVES! We're one of the most feared of creatures on this earth and I don't plan to let that slip away from all we've worked for!" He growled, several muzzles nodding, every pair of eyes locked on Kirscher.

"Like it or not we've been brought here to guard this valley. I led you astray by following Shen and we lost many of our brothers because of it, that's on my soul and I must live with it but everyone of you has proven that we belong here."

The torch was ignited and Tyan brought it toward the pile, setting it down amongst the fuel covered sticks, all eyes watched as the fire grew and grew, consuming Alveran's body. As the fire roared, the wolf boss finished his speech,

"Let this not be a time to morn my brothers, we must see this as a chance to show this valley what we're more then capable of!"

"WHO ARE WE!"

"WOLVES!"

"WHAT DO WE DO."

"Protect!"

"WHAT DO WE DO!"

"PROTECT!"

The echoing chant of the group carried across the hills of the valley, letting every soul for miles around hear their cries. The soul of their fallen brother would not go in vain, instead it would be honored by their efforts. Whether the village wanted it or not, they were going to protect them fiercely.

* * *

><p>AN, Ah here is th latest chapter, as you can see things are heating up quickly please let me know if you have any ideas or things you would like to see happen! Till next time I thank you for you're support and appreciate the reviews.


	10. Training

A/N, Greetings readers, I apologize for the ridiculously long time it has taken me to post this chapter, I've been struggling with writer's block and my work schedule so time has not been a luxury in my corner, however, I come here today to give you the latest in Strength in Unity!

* * *

><p>Lining up in a straight row, much like the five did as they waited for their turn in sparring matches, all the wolves including Kurishu stood before master Shifu and the dragon warrior with the five. The grandmaster looked at all the soldiers before him, standing patiently, eager to act but ready to listen. He turned to Kurishu who nodded for him to begin.<p>

"You will be paired off in twos, after today all of you will have sparred and learned from my students, while you are uneducated in forms of Kung Fu, the dragon warrior and even several of my students have stressed the current necessity for you all to be able to defend and work together as a team...alongside us." Several black furred faces looked at one another as the announcement was made,

They would be trained by the infamous furious five.

Many excited barks sounded as the pack felt their desire to start immediately set in, a few bracing to launch into an attack but remained still as the boss wolf held his fist in the air, no one would move just yet. The room silenced once more and the master continued.

"we will begin with a mere display of you're knowledge of attacks, you will face the five as you have in the past but you will be unarmed." He said, this earning a loud groan amongst the crowd until the boss wolf barked to quiet them. Po, while still bandaged up stood with the five and began to move into a battle stance when he saw Shifu shake his head.

"No Po you must stand with me." With his face falling, the panda pouted his way over to his master's side, muttering several small complaints that his master chose to ignore. As the wolves got into position, breaking into groups of five and standing in lines behind each other, the five took their place and struck a battle pose, inviting them into a world of pain.

All was still as the two groups eyed each other as the grandmaster held his fingers in the air, the wolf boss standing beside him and Po.

Then...

*Snap* *ROUFF*

The two groups clashed into one another, each wolf started off from a crouched position on all fours, launching into the five from different angles at the same time. Each student reacted in a different motion, as one came at Tigress, she stepped to the side and while bringing her paw down on the wolf's neck, her other paw lifted the wolf's back legs and flung him spinning into the wall.

Viper shot into the air as her attacker leaped toward her, just missing her tail with his paws. Crashing to the floor, he then felt the strike of the snake's punishing tail as it cracked him above his spine through his fur, forcing a yelp of surprise from him. Monkey braced for the wolf coming at him and made a move to roll to the side yet the wolf was faster, sliding into him as if he were an all star baseball player sliding into home plate, rocking forward to land a punch to the languor's chin, knocking him back. As he was knocked off balance the wolf took his chance slammed his fists down onto his back and dropped the master.

Mantis grabbed his opponent's paw and leaped up, kicking the wolf in the muzzle and then getting smacked away by him when he clutched his nose, ducking as the bug aimed a high flying kick toward his midsection, hopping back on his two feet and then attempting to headbutt the insect yet missing by a few feet, earning his ears pulled and releasing a howl of pain.

Crane's victim was fairing none the better, trying to intercept the bird as he made dive after dive toward the wolf, aiming a kick to sweep the canine's legs out from underneath him. He'd missed the first time, however the wolf had not been prepared for the recourse and repeated action, falling back onto his fluffy tail and rolling over to Master Shifu.

The wolf Boss pinched the bridge of his nose and winced as every strike was landed onto his pack, each one worse then the last, frustrating the leader greatly.

"Really?" The wolf earned several looks his way, "no I mean yes you should be doing better than us but I mean seriously? Not one of you?" He then looked at Tyan, who met his uncle's gaze and nodded. Stepping forward to Master Tigress, the young wolf took position before the feline master, ready to act on command. Tigress looked over at the Wolf Boss, seeing him nod in assurance that this was okay.

Tyan took a deep breath, bring his paws together and bowing before the feline master. He watched as she followed his bow, her form taller than him by a foot. As their eyes met once more, Master Tigress took her stance, bringing one paw back and another forward. The young wolf narrowed his eyes and launched off on all fours as the others had at first, seeing the feline predicting his motions in her mind as he grew closer to her. When he'd reached an arm's length distance from his target, the young canine motioned to slide into her feet, but then saw her back legs prepping to leap over him and so he last minute thinking, rolled headfirst into her stomach, his head connecting with her midsection knocking her back several feet. With the master's balance compromised, the wolf rocked onto his back and shot both his feet into her upper chest, pushing her back still.

The room was silent as all eyes focused on the sparring match, Tigress, as she was knocked back a second time, caught hold of the wolf's paw as it connected with her chest, lifting him up by one foot upside down. Tyan countered with swinging up to her face and landing a lighting fast punch to her exposed neck, just below the cat's jawline. Hearing her grunt in pain, the wolf then took a heavy kick below his large chest, sending him into the air. Free falling from the ceiling, Tyan realized if he continued his straight drop he would fall right into his enemy's paws leaving him vulnerable and at her mercy. twisting in the air, the wolf dropped before her just out of her reach from her position. She took a stance once more, inviting him to experience what getting your ass kicked felt like. Tyan gulped and gasped, looking across at her smug expression, he could sense his anger beginning to build. It was how she looked at him, her dominance clear and overwhelming for him, like how the peacock had looked at him and his uncle during their unspoken enslavement. The wolf growled and bared his fangs as he came at her once more, determination in his eyes. Coming at her again on all fours, the young wolf pushed harder and harder to reach the feline, Tigress noted to herself that he looked as though he planned to push her through the back wall of the training hall at his rate. Closing the gap, the wolf took all his strength and sent it into his hind legs as he shot himself into her. Tigress braced her footing to catch the dog but the impact brought both of them smacking into the back wall together, Tyan's head banging soundly on the reinforced walls of the hall. Tigress leaped to her feet and sent a final kick to the wolf's abdomen, causing him to release a howl as he intercepted her foot, wrapping his paws around it and rolling to the side, sending the master on her back with one foot in the air secured by Tyan. Tigress kicked the wolf in the back to knock him off her leg, the wolf released and then collapsed in front of her.

For a brief moment, nothing moved, no one breathed and then the grandmaster stepped forward to his student and her opponent.

"You've done well Tyan, not many wish to face my students and not many survive as well. You're ambition is what will keep you alive and it is what will aid you when working with us." He said, giving Tigress a nod of approval. Tyan looked up at Shifu and then at Tigress who extended a paw to help him up. Silently he took her paw and stood up, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck.

He turned to face Tigress, noticing while she maintained a composed stance, she was rubbing her neck slowly, massaging where he had struck her.

"Thanks for not holding back on me." She nodded and gave a small smirk, "Anytime."

Turning away, the feline master left the arena to meditate. Po and Kurisher came up next to Tyan who was adjusting his dragon scaled kilt,

"Great Job man, you lasted longer with Tigress for you're first time then I have just last week!" The panda complemented, patting the canine on the shoulder. Kurisher nodded in agreement, "Thanks for showing the rest of em how it's done nephew." He grunted with a small smile on his muzzle. Tyan waved it off and shook his head, he'd not done terribly but he also knew he wouldn't be able to let his defenses down as he had when he'd collapsed in front of the feline master. Walking out of the training hall, the young wolf headed into the wolf's dorm to be alone.

That tiger had busted up parts of him he'd never even been struck in before. The wolf groaned as sat up, taking a look around to make sure the room was cleared before lifting his kilt. It wasn't uncommon for wolves to see each other in the buff, part of their pack code in fact was no one was to be squeamish or uncomfortable with one another yet he also was in the age of desiring privacy from time to time.

The wolf grunted as he found the forming bruise underneath his fur on his upper thigh from where the master had sent him into the air.

_Phew too close for comfort._

As he massaged his injuries, the wolf's mind drifted off to other things, what was the plan for the village? Did the five have a plan? Who were they really fighting?

With an exhale the wolf rolled down his kilt again and stood up. Just as he was about to leave, he heard the two doors creak open behind him, turning his head, he then saw two geese children slip inside and slam the door behind them shut, breathing heavy as if they'd just ran a marathon. As they caught their breath, they locked eyes with the teen wolf standing before them, causing them to gasp and hug each other tightly.

"What are you doing in here?" He hadn't meant to scare them but the question had come out more menacing than expected, seeing as their beaks began to click nervously. Tyan came closer, watching as they pressed themselves against the door, their heads turned away from him, shivering with small whimpers sounding. He picked both of them up, bringing them to his eye level.

"What is going on here? What are you doing in our home?" He asked softly. The two shivered finally looking up at the wolf's crimson eyes,

"there's bad people here.. bad took our mom away." one of the kids tilted his head.

"where did this happen?"

"The village." One whimpered before crying into her brother's shoulder.

"Who was it? Who's here?" He asked again but could not incite a reply, the children were terrified of something, and whatever or whoever it was,

they were in the valley.

Kicking the door open and carrying the two kids outside, the wolf huffed his way to find Kirscher, if there were intruders in the valley, he and Po would need to know. Putting the children up on his back and telling them to hang on, the wolf ran on all fours toward the training hall and burst through the door.

"TYAN! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF-" Shifu's angry reply was cut short by the wolf setting the children down and turning toward his uncle standing beside Shifu.

"Sir, we've got intruders in the valley." The wolf boss narrowed his eye.

"How many?"

"No clue, they couldn't tell me but their mother was stolen from them in the valley." Tyan panted as he raced to catch his breath. Kirscher growled and looked toward Shifu.

"Permission to lead a search and recover mission?" He asked the grandmaster,

"Granted but I'm sending the five with you just in case of trouble." The wolf nodded and howled for his pack to regroup at his position. The flood of canines came almost instantly, all standing at attention.

"We're searching the valley for whoever causing trouble right now we have to get to them before something happens to the goose, arm yourselves and follow me!" He ordered, the group quickly ran to armory and grabbed several swords, axes, clubs and knives. Breaking out into a full sprint the wolves ran down the steps with the furious five right beside them. It was such an odd feeling to each individual member of the five as they traveled beside the wolves, Tigress seeing the determination in their faces matching her own. They didn't look to the five, mainly focusing on the path ahead, the wolf boss barked three times in a row, his pack suddenly spreading out up into the high ground over rooftops and the honing s of buildings. Kirscher ran beside Monkey and Viper, panting heavily as they reached the valley and came to a stop.

The wolf boss and Tigress were the first to speak their plans of attack to the group.

"Monkey, Mantis and Crane, take the east side, Viper, you're with me, Wolf-" The canine commander looked over at the feline and nodded, turning to his pack the stood above and below them,

"Archers keep up top, those of you with swords you're on ground level, kill everything that isn't geese."

"No! We're not here to kill anyone, we need to recover the mother and anyone else who might be in their clutches right now!" Growling, the Wolf Boss shoved his muzzle in Tigress's face.

"You don't tell me and my pack what to do, you wanna keep our enemy alive then fine but whatever we come across isn't going to breath for very long! MOVE OUT!" He barked, his pack disappearing from sight into the village. Tigress shook her head at the wolf's stubbornness and took off after him. The two said nothing as they traveled through the silent area, passing the noodle shop on their left. Several feet up the road the Wolf Boss stopped, his muzzle in the air, he began sniffing as he looked around.

Someone WAS here, not too far either.

Without a sound, the wolf pointed his paw straight out to the left, crouching down on all fours turning to Tigress. The feline huffed a breath of air and got down on all fours as well, following the wolf as he made his way through the streets in stealth. Coming up alongside one of the buildings, the wolf and feline entered the village center, staying close against the wall in the shadows. Tigress watched as Crane and Monkey took their position on the other side of the village center. Viper coiled at Tigress's feet and listened as voices began sounding around the corner, light flickering off the side of the establishment as a fire was stoked. Kirscher narrowed his eye as he peeked out around the corner.

The sight he'd taken on was worrisome to say the least.

There was a large group of black hooded figures with white doglike masks in a C shape around a large fire.

Amongst the crowd was of the leopards they had fought, who'd been impaled in the foot previously by the wolves harpoons, was kneeling in front of the fire, front and back paws tied together. The leopard's mask was ripped off, revealing a female face underneath. She struggled and shook her head as a figure dressed from head to toe in loose black clothing with a hood pulled up stood before her and applied a gag around her head.

The wolf's eye turned down to where he saw two different geese also tied up next to the leopard, one was an adult dressed in blue robes while the other looked almost like...

"My God that's the Shim's boy, Roufa, he's still alive?" Tigress whispered under her breath to Viper. The serpent watched in building worry."What are they doing?"

The figure in black stood over the bound leopard, moving slowly around the bonfire, watching as the assassin squirmed and struggled against the ropes.

"You had one simple job to do, you know what that was don't you?" The leopard shook her head, her eyes filling with tears, uttering muffled pleas through her gag, this however did not seem to appease the figure before her.

"I gave you all you needed and this is how you REPAY ME!" The figure yelled, kicking the leopard over into the dirt, the assassin was sobbing now, shivering with fear as the many white faced figures around her began chanting.

"_loss of worth pay in blood, loss of use speak no more" _

As this was spoken, the feline master looked over at the Kirscher who was breathing heavily, his form becoming aggressive, lips beginning to curl back to reveal his deadly fangs. The wolf boss became overwhelmed with sudden anger toward the hooded figure, his own painful memories of how his previous master had spoken to him only becoming fueled with overhearing this.

"Kirscher don't move, we don't know what's going to happen yet." Viper warned, the wolf snarled under his breath,

"They're going to kill her, and then the mother and then the child, what the hell do you THINK they're building the fire for!" He growled, still attempting to keep his voice down.

The figure in black walked past the assassin and moved down onto the two geese kneeling silently. The figure extended a clothed arm, brushing the fabric against the scared goose boy.

"Ahh do you feel that? In many places this is known as connecting with the underworld before you're demise, how does it feel?" The figure asked with a sinister glee in his voice, the young goose had tears streaming down his eyes by now, not even looking at the one who was touching him anymore.

Viper and Tigress checked to see that Monkey, Mantis and Crane were in position. Beside them were several wolf archers seen loading their bows from behind a small wall on the rooftop across from the street.

The wolves crouched beside the three members of the five, Monkey watched as they prepped their weapons, one looked over at Crane and motioned for him to scoot over closer. The bird came next to him, leaning over, the wolf set his bow down and pointed down toward the group.

"We can take out six to seven of them with our arrows in one sec, where do you want to strike?" The wolf asked in a serious voice. Crane looked around and planned a flight attack.

"I'll drop low straight across, rise past the street and dive for the geese, keep all the focus off them okay." The wolf nodded and grabbed his bow, preparing to fire. Monkey signaled to Tigress they were ready to act on the first signal to move, Tigress nodded and turned to Kirscher, resting a paw on his shoulder plate. It wasn't something she'd preferred but for the time being she had to trust the wolf and his reaction time in the heat of what they were faced with.

"We're good to go, you ready?" The one eyed wolf looked at the feline for a sec before giving a small nod and focusing back on the target.

"So my brothers, I say we give this village a warning they will never forget, a symbol of what awaits the five and the demons they've taken in." The black hooded figure turned around to face his audience, the five and the wolves getting their first look at what appeared to be the ringleader. He wore no mask but the hood was pulled far enough they could only see the muzzle of the being under the hood, red and white fur covering it with a black nose to top it off.

"We will remove every notion of safely this village ever felt, no one will want them gone more then the very people they protect!" Grabbing the young goose by the neck, the figure pulled him up to eye level underneath his hood. Giving a vicious grin, the figure lifted the goose over toward the fire, the child struggling frantically, feathers coming off in all directions. Holding him by the neck the creature laughed as he moved to drop the boy into the fire. For the child, every second went by slower then the last, as he felt the black furred fingertips release him, the goose screamed as he fell-

*THWACK*

Still screaming the boy waved his arms all about, just noticing he'd been pinned to a wall by the collar of his shirt from an arrow.

Every figure's head turned immediately in the direction the arrow had shot from.

"NOW!" Monkey yelled, leaping from his perch and slamming into two of the hooded figures knocking them out instantly. Viper, Tigress and the Wolf Boss shot out from the corner and attacked. Kirscher roared as he swung his war hammer, Crane shooting down and scooping up both the geese with his claws and flying back onto the roof to secure them. Mantis aimed a high flying kick toward one, sending him tumbling back over another figure. The rooftop wolves launched arrow after arrow at the figures, finding their reflexes to be more agile than expected as they dodged each one continuously. Tigress saw the ringleader of the group pull something from inside his robes, lighting it and then tossing it into the middle of the fire.

"GET DOWN!" The wolf boss tackled her to the ground at the same time punching out another figure and cracking his mask. As soon as they hit the floor, an explosion of fire and coals was sent everywhere, sending the nearby bamboo trees aflame and causing several buildings to catch fire. Diving into the river with a cauldron in his claws, the avian master scooped up as much water he could carry, dosing each house fire repeatedly and immediately going back for more water. The hooded dog masked villains dug into their robes and then produced several white orbs of glass, raising them and throwing them to the ground, a stinging white smoke surrounding everything within seconds. As Crane grabbed the two from the rooftop the wolf howled and battled through the smoke, his only good eye now compromised.

It was the one thing he feared more than any other, being completely blind. It had been too much already when he'd lost his left eye to that damn panda from the village years ago, but in the circumstance they were faced with currently, he could handle this. Gritting his over sized fangs, he charged through the white fog with blind desperation. Feeling his hammer connect with someone the wolf howled and raced out of the fog up into the rooftops to get a better viewpoint in the midst of the insanity. Looking around the once calm quiet and pleasant streets now appearing to be one large brawl. As the fog cleared, the masters stopped to see there was no one left in sight.

They had escaped.

Tigress looked around to see the two geese in Crane's clutches and the other masters scattered around the area. The tiger master growled in frustration, they had been so close! However much to her surprise, there standing before her several feet away, was not only the leopard who'd attempted to do them in, but also tied up next to her was one of the black robed followers, still wearing it's mask with it's paws tied behind it's back. Standing next to the two assassins was the wolf pack, all donning proud looks on their faces with how they'd done, some giving each other bumps on the shoulder armor and others just grinning to each other. The wolf boss leaped down from his perch and extended a paw to Monkey helping him out of the rubble he'd crashed into.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He then turned to Tigress and walked up in front of his pack.

"Everyone here?" All heads looked around before nodding. The wolf turned his attention to the leopard bound before him. Glaring down at her, he took out a knife from his side, the leopard's eye's widened as the one eyed wolf fixated upon her with a menacing stance. Tigress held her breath as the wolf lifted the knife up, unsure what he would do, her legs bracing for a possible intervention she would have to make.

With a growl the wolf brought the knife down onto the girl's face, her muffled scream soon released as the blade sliced through her gag, sheathing it once more, he yanked the rest of the gag off her face, throwing it to the ground. Crouching down to eye level with her, the canine got close to her face.

"That's you're warning, any problems we have with you at all and I won't miss next time." The snow leopard nodded slowly, her body still shivering. The wolf heaved her up to her feet and tied a leash to her back paws, they'd already lost the rest of the group, they weren't losing this one. The five took a black bag and set it over the masked one's head, air holes provided, tying the restraints as the leopard's had been, the group of both kung fu masters and feared mountain wolves headed back for the palace.

Po stood alongside his master at the front gates watching as the five and the wolves made their way up the stairs. Upon reaching him, the bear couldn't hold back from coming up to the feline master and wrapping her up in a hug. Tigress, though tired and covered in several battle wounds, felt her cheeks go red as the bear hugged her in front of everyone. Returning the hug, the feline chuckled at the bear's worrysome attitude.

"Po we were gone for half an hour." This did nothing to undo the hold the bear had on her, his fears slowly fading as he felt her strong heartbeat through her vest.

"I know I know, I just...missed ya." Rolling her eyes, the tiger gave the bear a small peck on the cheek.

"mm is that what I think it is?" She asked as she smelled the panda's fur.

"Yup, dinner is ready and waiting for you guys." He said with a smile. The bear let go of her and looked over at who was being brought up the stairs behind them by the wolves. The panda's eyes widened.

"Is..is that?"

"Yes and yes, we tracked down the Hinga's son, and the two's mother, unscathed." The wolf boss answered with his paws on his hips, he whistled for his pack to bring forth the other two behind them.

"We also managed to grab these two." The wolves threw the black robed one to the ground while forcing the leopard on her knees in front of the grant master. The leopard held her head down, afraid to look at who she faced. Shifu came up to the masked one and with one hand attempted to remove the mask. Attempted to was due to the fact the master could not bring the mask from the being's face. Pulling back the hood, two black ears were revealed followed by red and white fur. he took the creature's head by the chin and turned it to the side.

"These masks have been stitched into the skin, they aren't meant to be removed apparently." One of the wolves mentioned, Shifu narrowed his eyes at the robed figure and then looked to the wolves holding the restraints.

"Take them both to the basement, separate them and check them for anything they may have that will aid us in finding who these people are." The two wolves nodded and heaved the leopard and masked fox into the palace. Turning back to the wolf Boss, Shifu gave a small bow, the wolf tilted his head.

"Well done Kirscher, because of you, two children are reunited with their mother and Roufa is safe once more, will you join us for dinner?" The wolf boss bowed back and nodded.

"Only if they may join us." He said, pointing toward his pack. "After all, they're just as much responsible for this as I am."

The grandmaster smiled and looked toward the dragon warrior. Po smiled and headed off to find some extra chairs, hoping there were thirty something extra.

* * *

><p>AN, I am again sorry for how long it's taken me to bring up this chapter, whatever the reason it does not matter, I only can say thank you to all who still are enjoying this fic as much as I am and I am eager to hear you're thoughts on this latest chapter, thank you and good night.


	11. The troubles we face ahead

A/N, Goodness me I've been away far too long dear readers, I'm hoping this chapter will clear a few things up that may have been unclear in the last chapter and if any of you have questions I'll be happy to answer them.

* * *

><p>The dragon warrior could barely contain himself while also trying to keep from hurting his shoulder further as he sat at the large circular table in the main hall with the large group of masters and wolves eating side by side. The panda watched in silent amusement as Kirscher's wolves attempted to be polite at the table, one letting out a belch while getting glares from around the table causing him to utter a small apology.<p>

To the furious five, it was actually comforting, while they were used to eating with just each other, the added faces took the attention off themselves. Master Shifu sat contently beside Tyan and his uncle occasionally looking over to see how everyone was enjoying the meal, according to the large and rather unnecessary slurps there seemed to not be a complaint to be heard. Once they'd had their fill, the canines stood and excused themselves from the table, leaving the five and Po with their Grand Master.

Shifu stirred what remained of his soup and drummed his fingers on the table lightly, his mind seemingly all over the place. Tigress looked up from her bowl,

"Master, is everything alright?" With a small shake of his head, the grandmaster disagreed.

"The meal is great as always, apologies Po my thoughts are on who is currently being detained in the basement." Po smiled and gave an understanding nod.

"It's alright master, I'm just as eager to find out who the heck these guys are too!" He said with excitement in his voice. The five nodded in agreement, their master rising from the table and taking his plate.

"Then let us wait no longer."

Down the dimly lit passageway underneath the main hall of the Jade Palace the guardians of the valley passed through silently. Torches blazing along the brick walls, guiding them through the darkness. Though he wouldn't admit it aloud, Po felt uncomfortable being down in this part of the palace, it felt as though all that was bright and illuminating was being slowly smothered out, leaving only the dark and what evil lay within it.

"AIE!" The dragon warrior suddenly shrieked, causing everyone to turn around and look at him.

"What is it?" Tigress asked.

"Sorry Po, Just didn't wanna get stepped on down here." Replied Viper as she coiled up on the bear's shoulder, Po sighed in relief and patted Viper on the side.

"It's cool just uh warn me when ya do that." He said with a small chuckle, earning a groan from their master as they pressed on. Pushing open the large bolted doors, the five looked entered the holding cell area, Shifu waited until everyone was inside before closing the doors behind them. None of the torches inside the room had been lit, Tigress gave a silent thanks to the Gods that she was able to see in the dark, moving over to the wall, she struck a match and ignited the lantern hanging from the ceiling.

The room was large, several cells lined beside each other, each cell the size of the five's personal bedrooms, cold dark and damp. A chill crawled up the Grand Master's spine as he stood in the jail and looked around. In the middle cell lay the white robed leopard, currently crying as she lay on her side away facing away from everyone. Shifu came up to the gate and unlocked the door.

"Cease your crying." He said, walking up to the girl, as he came closer the red panda noticed she was visibly shaking, he tilted his head slightly and came up beside her, Tigress tensing up as he got closer to the leopard, bracing for anything unexpected.

"Look at me." Shifu commanded. The leopard didn't dare move, instead her body shivered more intensely. He turned his head to the left and the master's eyes widened.

Lying on his cell floor motionless was the pig the wolves had captured.

Dead.

Shifu stood up immediately, walking over to the elk guard.

"What happened to him!" He demanded.

"I don't know I swear, we brought the two prisoners inside with him and set everyone in their own cell. That one in the mask started laughing and whispering to the others, we thought he was just nuts. I went away for two minutes and then he was..." The guard worriedly replied. Shifu ran over to the leopard,

"What did he do?" He asked pointing at the masked fox sitting on his bench with his feet crossed rubbing his paws together. The leopard whimpered and shook her head, rebelling against any word that would help them.

Or just couldn't speak.

The master lifted the sobbing assassin's face up into the light, her tears dripping down her cheeks and past her chin to... the master looked closer, parting some of the disturbed fur along her throat.

Once the light struck where he wanted, a loud gasp came from the five as a deep scar was revealed along the leopard's throat. She'd been silenced forever by those who'd held her, her voice gone never to return. Shifu's eyes widened in anger as he let go of her and walked out of the cell, heading directly over to the fox's cell.

"What did you do to the pig?" The master demanded, his eyes stern and focused. The masked fox sat back and chuckled.

"So you find this funny? Killing an inmate is grounds for execution here, do you still find this amusing?" This warning only caused the fox to laugh harder, shaking his head.

"You think you'll get anything out of those two that will aid you? You think you can survive what's coming?" The Fox asked in a menacingly amused tone before breaking into a fit of laughter again. Tigress growled and leaped over her master, slamming the fox up against the wall.

"Do NOT INSULT OUR MASTER!" She commanded strongly, her grip on the fox's neck tightened to get her point across. The fox responded with laying a paw on her, drawing a line through her fur, brushing against the skin underneath. "You're affections for the one you follow are so warming." He said with a small giggle.

*Smack* The feline master backhanded the fox across the room, sending him crashing into the bars with a loud clang as his mask connected with the steel rods as he fell to the floor.

Shifu, "This is getting us nowhere, Tigress leave him be, if the fool wishes to die laughing then let him carry out his own mistake, Students we're leaving." He said gruffly, aggravated with the lack of progress they had made with the prisoners. The red panda master came up to the guard and whispered in his ear something no one was able to pick up, the guard nodding slowly, looking over at the leopard and then over to the masked fox. The grand master gave him a commanding stare, instilling his request to the antelope, checking to make sure he would make good on this request. Once satisfied the master led them out of the dungeon, his students following close by, Mantis hopped on Po's shoulder,

"What do you think that was all about?" Po shook his head, their master wanted something from someone he didn't get and that was NEVER a good thing, the bear's mind briefly drifted off to possibilities of what Shifu had in store for the prisoner, none of which were less then terrifying to him. The group said nothing the rest of way out of the bottom half of the palace. Once they'd reached the hall of warriors, Kirscher approached them.

"Anything?" Shifu frowned and shook his head without a word before walking away on his own, the wolf boss came up to the five.

"What's his problem?" The wolf commander asked jutting a thumb in Shifu's direction, Po sighed.

"We got nothing helpful from the three downstairs, we don't have a current plan as of yet." The bear said disappointingly. Kirscher looked to one of his soldiers and back at the Five.

"Well let us know when you do, we must go, village errand." The wolf commander said in a hurried tone as he and his brothers turned to leave. Mantis tilted his head,

"hmm." Viper looked over at the bug, "What is it?"

"Something's up with that guy, I'm gonna take a scenic route and find out what they're really doing." The warrior bug said, hopping off Po's shoulder and moving to follow the wolves from a distance.

* * *

><p>"What else do you need Miss?" One of the wolves asked a sheep as they helped bring down several pieces of furniture from the high shelf in the village. Since the villagers had become too claustrophobic and packed in with each other in the palace, Master Shifu had granted the residents personal escorts into and from the village to give everyone a bit more space and time to relax. Hopping down from his tall perch, the wolf came beside the sheep as she looked about the room.<p>

"mmm I think that will do for now, though I do need someone to watch the store while I bring my son to his culinary art class in a few minutes if you can manage that?"

The wolf flicked his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders, it felt like a slow day anyway, giving her a nod and waving her off, the canine took her place behind the counter. Watching her leave the store, he strode about the room, his eyes soon caught onto something tucked behind various pots and chairs. Pushing them away he reached forward and pulled back what appeared to be a photo album. Letting curiosity take it's course, the wild dog sat back against the counter and flipped through the pages. The first few were what looked to be pictures of a young sheep, the store owner he presumed. As he continued deeper into the book he first noticed her holding what he imagined was her newborn son...

though something seemed off,

this one carried a darker face than the one he'd seen when they'd left the shop together, and the eyes, the eyes were a different shade of color.

This was an entirely different kid.

He pushed through more pictures in the album when he noticed the child seemed to disappear within a few pages, nothing written, no notes or mentioning of the child anymore. Within two more pages he reached a picture of her holding the boy he'd just seen with he held the book the wolf soon put it together.

She'd lost the precious 1st child of her own.

Just as he'd turned the last page, the bell to the door rang out, causing him to jerk his head over to the entrance to the store.

There she stood, one hove clutching a bag of goods, the other covering her mouth as her eyes widened, seeing him holding her album.

"PUT THAT DOWN!" She shrieked angrily, the wolf dropped if from from his paws, watching as it felt onto the counter top. He hadn't expected her to be angry as she was, he'd just wanted something to do while she was gone. Hanging his head a bit and feeling a bit embarrassed, he dared not look at her. For a second the two of them said nothing, the owner sighed and picked the album up from the counter, placing it back in it's spot.

"Sigh I should go." Feeling it was for the best, the canine made his way to the door, his head feeling low as his tail as he trudged out.

_so much for making a good impression_

Then the door shut in front of him. He turned around surprised, the sheep held the door closed, a look of regret on her face.

"Please, don't leave, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry." She said, taking his paw, leading him back to the counter. The wolf tentatively took a seat once more as the lamb sat beside him, sighing as she brushed back the curls in her wool. He studied her motions for a moment before taking a gulp of air and speaking his mind.

"Your 1st born is gone from here isn't he?" The wolf asked fearing the question too direct and deep. The store owner bit her lip as her eyes closed, a single tear slipping away from her eyelids.

With the smallest of movements, as though the wind itself moved her, the sheep nodded slowly.

"In the dawn of Lord Shen's uprising, we were making our way out of Gongman, carrying what we could with us, my husband and Keben, the one you saw in the pictures. There were few places to move, little room to escape in all the chaos, we reached the bridge, I sprinted across, thinking they were right beside me when..." The sheep stopped for a sec, prepared to go on when the wolf held up a paw.

"I...remember." He said with a heavy breath, During the battle that night, he'd been stationed one boat behind the one that had destroyed the bridge, killing many innocent residents of the city in a single blast, the sound still echoed through the dog's ears. Looking up at her, his face took on a crestfallen look, he hadn't felt much of anything for the longest time during his pack's run with the peacock and even upon their arrival here. Now sitting with one of the victims that had survived, the wolf soon found his emotions becoming harder to shield from himself. Taking her hove, the soldier looked into her eyes,

"I'm...what happened that day *gulp* was our wrong doing. We should have never followed that maniac like we had, I'd always thought because our pack leader was listening to him that we must be doing the right thing...now *sigh* I cannot tell you how much I wish I could take it all back."

"You can't." She responded with a sharp tone in her voice, his ears lowered in shame, this was one of the most painful things he'd been forced to experience, he would rather have been sent to training with Tigress six times a day then to be where he was at that moment. The wolf looked down at her, the sheep was silent, her eyes looking down at the large paw covering her hoof. As she took her next breath, the store owner turned and looked out toward the window.

"Anyone can wish to undo something, the reality is we cannot. I have lost a son because of this and that is never going to change..." She looked back over at the now shamed looking wolf sitting beside her with his head hung so low she could see the fur on the back of his neck."Hey, that may not be able to be undone, but you and your brothers seem to be taking what the masters and our Dragon Warrior are teaching you to heart, don't think we don't see that, for some of us it's just still hard to take in." her voice had softened by this point, as had her expression.

"They're taking care of us, something that's never really been done before, we were always on our own...We WILL keep you safe from whatever dares come into this valley, you have my word on that." The canine said, looking once more into her eyes as he stated his promise, the sheep nodded and gave the tiniest of a smile she could.

"I know you will."

* * *

><p>Reaching the bathhouse of the palace, Mantis headed into the main bathing area, where Masters Po, Monkey and Crane all sat across from eachother in the large bowl filled with bubbling steaming water.<p>

"Mantis you're back! What did ya find out?" Po asked, hoping for good news rather than what they had been given so far. The praying mantis leaped from the side of the tub to the top of Monkey's head and then off to Po's shoulder.

"Well it's not exactly good news..." This caused the panda to narrow his eyes,

"Mantis..."

"Okay well I was following them into the village, the boss guy sent half his guys over to the usual shops we sent em to work at so that was fine, but then he and a few others went to scout out the rest of the village, I heard them talking and uh..."

"Mantis OUT WITH IT!" Crane groaned loudly.

"*huff* They're planning to track down the foxes home front and set a trap for them, I didn't catch everything they were saying but I know it's going down first thing tomorrow and it didn't sound like they were planning on a friendly visit."

"Urrggh" Po brought up a paw to pinch the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath and looking up at the ceiling for a moment he tried to think of how he could advert the situation somehow.

Then it came to him.

"Okay so I may be able to take care of Kirscher and his troops but guys we can't let him or anyone know we knew about this alright?"

"What are you gonna do Po?" Crane asked curiously. The panda shook his head,

"Don't worry about it just keep this within this circle okay? I mean it, he'd gonna be really mad tomorrow..and a little something else. Anyway I gotta get moving on this I guess so I'll be back in a little while, need to grab some stuff from the village." Po stated, getting up and crawling out of the tub and grabbing a towel on his way out. Everyone in the hot tub nodded in agreement, a few snickers went around as ideas were passed to one another of what would happen the next morning.

Later that very evening, Kirscher returned with all his wolves accounted for, the soothsayer walking beside Tyan and Kirscher, marching in a small group back into the palace. Several of the soldiers were talking amongst each other of the day's hardships they'd encountered at each location, the group halted to a stop as they saw the Dragon Warrior step out and approach them.

"Panda, what's the latest news?"

"Well we just had dinner, Mantis fell into the hot tub and almost was squished by Monkey and uh-"

"ABOUT THE SITUATION panda!" Kirscher snarled, his impatience shining through, he'd hoped the five or their master would have concocted a solid attack plan by now, thankfully he'd been working the last several hours on his own, they would have to go off of what he'd come up with it seemed.

"Ah right the evil fox guys um well...how about I fix you guys up some supper and we talk it over in the kitchen? Everyone's already had their fill so you guys can all just come with me." A few of Kirscher's followers tilted their heads at this, feeling like not everything was being said, but without a word the group headed in for dinner.

**The Next Morning**

Just as his eye had begun to open, the old wolf Kirscher groaned, a paw rubbing over his stomach

"Urgh need to sit up..." He moaned to himself as he was the first to wake in the wolf house. Adjusting his position hadn't done much to make him feel better, the canine groaned as he got to his feet and walked around his sleeping brothers, trying to remain silent as he gathered himself for what he'd planned with the others to do this day, he would make this place safe once more, to solve a problem he must get to its roots and the foxes were a great place to start.

Just as he was about to holler at his brothers to wake their lazy hides up, the veteran dog suddenly doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Oh no."

*grumble grumble*

"Dear Gods no."

With that the wolf took off toward the nearest restroom available.

Po and Tigress sat together at the small table in the kitchen as the bear discussed what he'd been up to all last night as the feline master sipped at her morning tea. As he got to some of the juicer of details Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"What that really necessary?" Po shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I thought-"

*SLAM* *CRASH*

Both masters turned to look as the now broken kitchen door laying splintered against the wall as a very angry wolf stood in the doorway.

"GGRRRRr PANDA!" Kirscher violently jabbed a finger in his direction, Po bit his lip and looked around inconspicuously.

"Oh um hey Kirscher...heh how ya doing?" The wolf's eye intensified as he darkly strode over to the bear's side of the table.

"You. ARE. SO. DEAD!" He growled deeply through gritted teeth, drawing a line across his throat for emphasis. Po got up and held up his paws in front of the angry canine.

"Now hold on, I heard about what you were gonna do and I knew even if I told ya not to go you would've snuck off so I kinda..well took a few precautions."

"PANDA I JUST SPENT THE LAST TWO HOURS IN THE LAVATORY EXPECTING TO DIE FROM SHITTING TOO MUCH!"

"Thank you for that en lighting visual." Tigress groaned covering her face with her paws. Po rolled his eyes,

"Okay look Kirscher I'm sorry but you know I'm right about what I said. I just did what I thought at the time would work the best."

"I LOST HALF MY BODY WEIGHT!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" The wolf made a motion to swing at him when he was forced to grab at his stomach again, falling back against the stove.

"Panda when this is finally over you and I are going to have a LONG and PAINFUL discussion of what is in everyone's BEST interests, I...need to leave now but WHEN I GET BACK!"

Po raised his paws in surrender, "Heh I'll be here." He said with a nervous smile as Kirscher punched his open palm as a sign there would some hurt later before taking off and disappearing around the corner in a flash. The bear walked back over to the table, Tigress crossed her arms looking at him as she tried to hold back a chuckle.

The Dragon Warrior narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"You never cease to amaze me."

"Oh enough already." Po said shaking his head as he went back to eating his soup. Tigress couldn't help but grin a little.

"Silly old bear."

* * *

><p>AN, HEY I UPDATED! Yeah It only took FOREVER sorry guys I was really having a tough time with writers block which is alot of the reason I ask for you guys to review as much as possible and to submit what you think you'd like to see because a lot of the time I am struggling for the next chapter. Heh I know the ending was a bit over the top and a bit on the gross side but I wanted to have Po find a way to subdue the wolves from doing anything stupid and if he fought them, they would become distanced from the guy so I decided to have Po "add" a few ingredients into their evening meal to keep them occupied the following day. sorry if that was a bit much, I will be checking the rating due to the swearing so don't worry I'm on it!


	12. what I've done

A/N, aye folks glad to be back with a new chapter, this one takes off the day after the previous chapter to allow all characters a day off to rest.

* * *

><p>He could feel wind,<p>

It was weak.

But still around him. The wolf boss slowly turned his head to the right, looking over at the door that sat slightly creaked open, allowing small gusts of breeze blow inside the room. He'd been placed in a room and locked in for the last few minutes after regaining enough strength to give the dragon warrior a little taste of how he felt about the panda's "interference". Po meanwhile lay back on a palace bench trying to keep from hurting his bruises even further. After an hour, the panda stood up and headed over to Kirscher's door and opened up the little window in the doorway.

"What panda?" Kirscher growled annoyed with the bear's very presence. Po huffed a sigh and coughed.

"You've had you're time to be angry, I need you to talk now Kirscher."

The wolf boss leaned his head back as he stood and growled as he closed his one eye.

"Why, what difference does it make, we we're about to try to save everyone-

"What you were about to do was NOT going to save everyone!" The bear suddenly snapped, his patience a thing of the past. Kirscher only hung his head and rested against the large door.

"Panda, this is what works in this situation."

"Clearly NOT!"

"What are you getting at?" The lack of understanding the wolf carried seemed to aggravate the bear further.

"I'm a perfect example of why genocide isn't the answer Kirscher!"

The wolf looked at him with a confused face, eyebrow raised and slight worry even on his damaged side. He wasn't used to outbursts since he'd been "killed" by his master. He looked up at Po who stood somewhat taken back at his own words. The panda shook his head as he saw the wolf drop his head and shrug his shoulders.

"What is wrong bear, you are upset." He asked bluntly and dull as his stellar personality came back to life. Po's mind tracked through the visual memories he carried as he was during the night of Shen's raid on his family village, the fire, the screams all around in and amongst the smoke. Shaking his head the bear tried to take his mind off the painful memory and deny his current emotions.

"I'm not upset, why what makes you think I'm-"

Kirscher watched Po's eyes, seeing desperation, worry and fear grow farther and farther intense.

"You are stuck on the night of...our arrival inside your cub hood village." He asked, the bear slowly and restraining as well nodded. It was something that in the time of their alliance together had driven back the darkness of the bear's past. He looked onto the wolf he spoke to now as he who'd tried to kill him so many years ago.

"I was there, you were as well, you're mother-"

"My Mother-" Po stopped himself as he interrupted the wolf.

The wolf's eye narrowed before refocusing on the panda calmly. "Yes, what do you have to know so badly Po? What do you need from me?" Kirscher asked, wanting nothing more then to be as far away from the topic at paw as possible. Po could feel the discomfort radiating off the canine, a part of him not wanting to go forward with their conversation.

The bear's throat gulped, his eyes focused on the floor as he touched the tips of his fingers together.

"Did...did you see my mother last before she.." The wolf boss rubbed his paw over his face for a second, his eye drifting toward the floor.

"I did, we'd chased her coming at us from up the hill, I knew it was where she'd stashed you." Po's eyes shot open.

"What! You knew I was there?" The wolf rolled his eye, "You don't seem to grasp the sense of smell of the average wolf, not to mention we'd seen you in her arms so where else would you've been, I focused Shen on you're mother as she'd wished." The wolf saying all this calmly but with a hesitance in his clear respect for the history of events.

"What, you saved me?" Po asked with growing agitation in his voice.

"I ignored you at best Dragon Warrior, I did nothing notable that evening, we both know that."

The dragon warrior took in a deep breath covering his face with his arms and exhaling slowly, he wanted to stop but his need to know overrode his emotions.

"Was it fast?" The wolf sighed and nodded again.

"Shen forced her to turn around and drop to her knees. I saw him take out his lance, I didn't witness him doing it but I know he only moved once...so I guess it was instant at least..if that..helps." Kirscher said uneasily, feeling every last bit of his anger fade away watching it replace itself with regret. It had been the one thing but obvious thing he'd hoped the panda would not make him relive, with him standing where he was currently, the recollection filled with dog with shame and regret. Po slowed his breathing and closed his eyes, clearly attempting to get a grip on his personal feelings. Groaning he rubbed his face for a sec before looking out toward the wall facing him.

"I though all this inner peace stuff was supposed to make what happened easy to handle." Kirscher shook his head,

"There's nothing easy about this." He said still watching the bear. The Dragon Warrior took a few slow steps back, bracing himself along the wall. His breathing went up a notch and he began to feel weakness in his legs, his balance was going...

"Po!" Kirscher yelped as he dove for the bear who started falling sideways and showed no signs of stopping. Quickly sliding under and hoisting the bear back to his feet, he dusted himself off and stepped away.

"Panda you should probably be sitting." Silently agreeing the bear slowly slid down onto his rear, sighing again once more he looked up at the one eyed wolf. Kirscher's face softened, he fiddled with his ropes around his waist with one paw as he watched the panda attempt to regain his composure. Po looked at him for a second, turning his head away and closing his eyes. As they sat for a moment, not looking at each other, Po suddenly reached out toward the wolf, Kirscher didn't move, unsure of what the panda's intentions but with how he'd felt at that moment, he would accept this punishment. No complaints, no resistance. The paw grew closer to him, the wolf gulped, accepting his fate. Feeling the digits of the large bear curl around his shoulder plate the bear pulled him into-

A...hug?

Granted it was suffocating, as the wolf's face was pressed into the panda's chubby neck fat, Po wrapped his other paw around the old dog and pulled him into a true bear hug. Afraid to move, he went limp in the panda's arms, his single eye looking around slowly. Po said not a word as he continued to embrace the wolf, even going as far as to allow several tears to drop from his eyes onto the back of Kirscher's neck. The wolf boss could feel the bear shaking, as if he were stuck in a dark place with all hope and love lifting away from his grasp. Trying to ease his mind of the terrible memories, the canine pushed his face into the bear's big arms deeper, wrapping his own around Po's arm.

When he felt his moment with the canine had subsided the bear released the wolf, leaning back up against the wall, looking away from him. Kirscher got to his feet once more and panted as he caught his breath.

"I..sorry Kirscher I just-" Kirscher raised his paw, shaking his head.

"It's okay don't apologize panda...If its alright with you I'm going to leave now." Po nodded his head in agreement. Kirscher stood in the doorway one final time looking at the bear before turning away and heading down the hall, not making it more then several feet when he felt himself stop, as if walking straight into a wall. His chest felt tight, his breathing shallow and shaky. Feeling his legs start to lose their balance the wolf steadied himself with a paw on the wall beside him until he was able to regain his balance.

During all the time that had come after the night of the panda genocide He hadn't felt nearly as much guilt, or as much desire to simply drop to his death since he'd been rescued by the panda. It still rattled his mind that the very one he had caused so much grief and internal agony towards would still look after him and give those who'd helped bring his village to ruins a home.

As he caught his breath, Tyan came from down the hallway, seeing his leader and uncle looking rather grim. Kirscher looked up and noticed him approaching, a look of concern on his face. The teen wolf threw his uncle's arm over his shoulders and heaved him up to his feet, walking him down the hall seeing as though he couldn't seem to do it himself at the moment. Getting to their own living space the wolf eased his uncle down onto his bed, helping him get comfortable. The wolf boss saw the worry in his nephew's eyes as they stared down at him, even his tail was somewhat tucked. Kirscher sighed and patted him on the side reassuringly.

"I'm alright Tyan."

The young wolf shook his head. He would never speak against Kirscher but he wouldn't allow him to lie either.

Kirscher groaned and laid back into his bed, his mo hawk like fur settling itself on one side behind him against his pillow. He saw as the young wolf's ears dropped down.

He was worried.

"Sorry Tyan, I've had a rather low day so far and nothing has brought it up just yet." Tyan took a knee beside him, laying a paw on his own encouraging him to elaborate. Kirscher rolled over on his side to face his nephew.

"Well...I was "Sick" this morning, you already heard about that-" He watched as his nephew nodded rolling his eyes at the great problem solving on the dragon warrior's part.

"Ahem, anyway-I got in a fight with the panda and it, *Sigh* brought up the night I attacked his village with the peacock." He stopped for a moment to massage his muzzle with a paw.

"I was there also." Tyan said in a small whisper, looking at his uncle with sorrowful eyes, not wishing him to take all the blame for what happened. It was Kirscher's turn to shake his head.

"Don't cloud your mind with unnecessary guilt Tyan, You were one of the few of us that actually tried to do what was right." He said, consoling his bloodline with a paw brushing against the teen's neck fur and down his shoulder.

"I should have never brought you into that, if I had known what it would do, there's so much I would've changed. You didn't deserve to be used as we were for the manic bird's sadistic bidding." A small whine was emitted from the young wolf's throat as he clutched his uncle's gloved paw tighter. He didn't want his leader and for better or worse father figure to be like this, to be so ravaged by what he'd had such little control over in the first place.

"Don't put this on yourself...father." Kirscher's ears lifted as the last word was spoken, Tyan had never called him anything other than Sir or boss in the rare occasions when he actually did speak, the rest of the time all he would respond with would be a nod or a shake of the head. Moving to sit up, Tyan put a paw against his chest.

"You should rest, I will be back in a while." He said with a gentle pat on the wolf boss's paw. Wanting to give his own the satisfaction of taking an order from him, Kirscher closed an eye and laid back down. Tyan stood and walked out of the wolf house, heading for the soothsayer, knowing she would be of some help at least. Exiting the house, he walked down the stone pathway leading into the Jade Palace. Coming up to her room, he tapped lightly on the paper door, waiting for a moment before sliding it open. Looking around he noticed she was not there, taking a few steps back out of the room, he suddenly found himself falling backwards.

*Thud* "Oof"

Rubbing his head, he looked around to see Master Viper facing him.

"Oh I'm sorry Tyan, I wasn't looking where I was going." She said with a soft smile. Tyan shook his head and waved it away with a paw. Coiling herself around his right paw, the serpent master helped him to his feet.

"Were you looking for the soothsayer? She's down in the village right now running a few errands." Tyan gave an understanding nod and straightened out his armor, taking a minute to adjust the plates and re tighten the ropes he used to hold together his outfit. Viper couldn't help but watch a tad curious of how much of a chore it was for the wolves to constantly adjust themselves with all the ropes and wrappings they wore.

"Hey um." Tyan looked up from what he was doing.

Master Viper smiled, "I wanted ask you, do you all like your um uniforms still?" The wolf tilted his head at the serpent master, a tad confused by this question.

"I just ask because it seems like a lot of work for you just to get ready in the morning, not to mention you must get tired of having to redo so much every time." The wolf thought for a moment before shifting his lips to the side and nodding in agreement. This seemed to please Viper, one thing the snake always wanted was for those around her to be honest.

"Well my training is complete for the day if you would like me to help you select something a bit easier to move around in, I know a few people who specialize in outfits for combat." Tyan gave a small smile and nodded, extending a paw for her to lead the way.

Tyan followed the master into a shop with dark green curtains in the windows. Inside it was something of a rainbow of colors as he looked around, there were pants, shirts, boots, and full on uniforms of all sorts, some of which he had never seen anyone in before. Viper motioned with her tail for him to follow as she approached a middle aged antelope who was in the middle of hemming up a pair of slacks.

"Malsa?" The antelope looked up from her work,

"Ahh Master Viper so nice of you to visit, something for you today?"

"Actually I was hoping you could help me with kind of a large order. This is Tyan, he is part of the wolf pack that's joined our valley and well they're in need of something a bit more comfortable." She said with a smile as she turned to the wolf behind her.

"Tyan, this is Malsa, she does great work for the palace."

"So good to finally meet you, I was unable to make the greeting of your pack several weeks back unfortunately so I've been waiting for a chance to arrive." The antelope gave a small bow with a smile on her face, Tyan responded with a bow.

The wolf rubbed his arm shyly and looked around for a sec, not really wanting to speak up at the moment. Viper caught this and took the lead for him.

"He mentioned to me he was in the market for something a bit more comfortable than mere wrappings but with the same protection and mobility that he has now." She looked over at Tyan who looked up and nodded before returning his eyes to things around the store. Malsa the owner nodded and grabbed some paper.

"Very well, right this way my new friend." Tyan glanced at Viper who grinned and nodded her head. The wolf followed the antelope into the back room where there stood several dozen racks of various materials including even metal plating. As they got to the back of the room where there sat a small table, Malsa turned to Tyan, pulling out a long measuring tape. She noticed the small hint of concern the dog carried as she approached him with the tape.

"You don't need to worry, I just need you're measurements." She said, Tyan nodded, taking a breath and blowing it out his nose. She started at the base of his neck, moving to his shoulders, arms and then chest. After taking a waistline measurement, she was about to take his inseam measurement when he took a step back.

"Ahem, not to press but the sooner we get this part over with, the better can you just lift up you're kilt for me?" This caused the wolf to turn a shade of bright re as embarrassment flowed through his fur. Nervously he leaned over and whispered,

"Uh...we don't...wear anything under these." Many of his brothers would account this had to do with mobility, the teen's cheeks felt burning hot under his fur as he looked at the store owner who blushed and shook her head.

"That's not a problem, would you prefer to keep the bottoms how they are instead." Tyan nodded, Malsa smiled and took her paper with all the measurements written down back to the table. "What would you like or I suppose what would the rest of your group like for a top?" The young wolf looked around at all the other materials laying along the racks, his eyes catching one material in particular. Picking it up, the dog brought it over to her table and set it down.

"Ah that's a good choice, black yet not reflective and quite thick, I do believe it should hold up against most anything." she said making her point by pulling out a small knife and doing a quick slash across it, leaving not a seam separated by the blade, then bringing it to her paper and slicing a piece off to demonstrating it's sharpness. Tyan grinned and nodded at the material, the colors she carried it in were black, gold and grey. After much discussion with the store owner, he had his outfit laid out. It would be a grey and black outlined jacket that fit comfortably around his neck and arms, the sleeves of protection reaching the elbows and then a lighter material used down the rest of the sleeve to each paw that was already protected by gloves. It was to be outlined with rough silver buttons. Viper gave an amused nod of approval at the wolf's design for the new clothing, Malsa looking toward the serpent once more.

"Oh and many more can I expect to be producing, keep in mind I need them to come to the shop." Viper grinned as she turned to face the antelope.

"thirty." A small chuckle emitting from the snake as the antelope's jaw dropped.

"See-see you in...two weeks...for the next 60 weeks." Malsa said shaking her head as she went back into the store.

* * *

><p>AN Well I am glad many of you are still following this story so very loyally haha. I was able to bring up something I've wanted Kircher and Po to hash out or a while now and I just pictured it happening this way. This chapter ends slightly abruptly due to my work on how the Fox clan is going to meet with the five once again but I hope to share that with you all very soon, thank you all for the support.


	13. join me

A/N, Hey there everyone reading this, I welcome you all into the new year, hopefully we all can find something to succeed at and feel good about. Onward!

* * *

><p>At the palace...<p>

Training was at an all time high, the majority of the wolves were scattered throughout the training hall with various partners sparring in rotations, learning to move about the battle field without getting cornered. Kirscher stood alongside the few of his men who couldn't walk still and forced them to concentrate on each motion, each deflection of oncoming attacks that was displayed. From the far corner of the hall,

Master Shifu observed the mass of battle hungry canines moving in perfect time now with each of the masters. He began to notice they were beginning to pick up several of the many useful skills the Five were allowing them to learn. Po and Kirscher had an agreement that while the five would not reveal the majority of their attacks, they would give the wolves a solid set of moves that would keep them from injury for the most part. While instruction was not particularly her thing, Tigress had begun steadily working one on one with several wolves, constantly adjusting and positioning their stance. As she demonstrated the high land strike, her focus on the wolves had taken away from other masters around her.

"And then you simply release your energy into your right leg and focus on going through something not just to it, like this!" Her demolition of one of the stands sent debris everywhere, nailing Crane in the head with a rather large chunk, knocking his hat off.

"Hey! Tigress!"

"Sorry Crane."

The bird rolled his eyes and huffed over to retrieve his hat when one wolf grabbed it and leaped over the bird, letting it fall right into place on his head.

"Hmm thank you." He said politely, the wolf bowed and took another attack stance, preparing for the bird's oncoming confrontation. Running toward the Ariel attack straight at him, the wolf sucked in a breath and rolled forward and sprang off his paws into the air, greeting Crane's beak with a dusty under paw. The avian was both surprised and intrigued by this, a grin forming on his beak as he rotated around the foot of the wolf and aimed a wing chop toward the wolf's face. The dog's eyes widened as he saw the impact coming now, the preparation behind it. Feeling his new sense kicking into high gear, the wolf grabbed onto Crane's wing and drug him back down to the floor, landing atop of the bird, both wings spread out.

"urgh, nice one. You're...aauuggh getting better." Crane said weakly as he groaned straightening his spine. The canine smiled,

"I finally got you!" He said with a chuckle, nodding his head in a bow and walking away as others stepped up. The avian hadn't quite expected it to be as much of a workout as it was when the wolves were actually picking up and improvising their skills against them.

They were growing stronger, more confident in their efforts, in each strike they landed against the masters, as if they were releasing some kind of rage they'd held onto for years.

Shifu stepped toward the wolf boss and stopped next to him, still watching the sparring matches.

"It appears your brotherhood is attacking with much ferocity today, any thoughts on why that is?" He asked the wolf without looking at him. Kirscher looked up and watched for a second. Each one of them carried the same energy in their eyes.

Determined.

"Your masters show signs of fatigue, it means to them that they are not invincible. That's their motivation." the red panda gave a small amused nod,

"Do you believe any still carry anger for their losses?" He hadn't been sure why he'd asked it so suddenly and out of the blue but it had been on his mind for a while, looking up at the wolf he awaited an answer.

Kirscher looked out onto the crowd of fighters,

"all their losses were mine as well." He said, turning his head to look down at the master, "I think they all feel angry, betrayed by someone who promised to look out for them. In some ways their situation now worries them."

"How?" Shifu asked.

"Because they aren't sure of what will happen here. You have a group of maniacal foxes after everyone here, people are apparently disappearing, AND-"

"Enough, I understand your concern's Kirscher but know that while you are here, you are safe." The wolf looked down at the grand master, his eye focused and locked in on the red panda.

"...same to you." He said lightly turning his attention back on his pack. As the display of kung fu continued, Kirscher's focus soon became distracted once more, this time to one of the master, Master Tigress to be specific. Seeing the expressions on her face change whenever Po called out something to her or asked a question.

The smallest of a smile was always shown.

Kirscher grinned himself as he took in what seemed to be a small sign of affection for the dragon warrior. Considering his mind was still somewhat wrapped up in the conversation he and the panda head shared earlier, this would prove to be a most valuable bit of information to him. Reminding himself to speak with her afterwards, the dog concentrated once more on the training at hand.

As the session came to an end, both the wolf pack and the five panting and out of breath. The five master approached the gasping pack and gave respective bows.

"You are getting all showing signs of improvement, this fox clan is going to have quite a challenge ahead of them." Said Master Viper with a warm grin across her features. several of the wolves gave sharp toothy grins as they howled with applause. Their behavior settled as the wolf boss walked in front of them and nodded in agreement with the serpent master, from the first fight they'd encountered at the musician's village, their pack felt more in control, more aware and nearly three times as fast knowing what they did now and how cut their motions in half to save seconds on the battlefield. The wolves gathered together in their straight line formation and then exited the room. Just as the last of the canines left, Kirscher came over to Master Tigress who was in the middle of stretching her shoulders.

"Ahem, um Master Tigress?" she turned her head to face him.

"Yes?" The wolf boss gave a small gulp and cleared his throat with a cough, "Ahem I was hoping to speak to you sometime this evening if that is alright with you?" The feline tilted her head slightly, an eyebrow raising at this sudden request.

"Um I suppose, what is this concerning." Kirscher bit his lip slightly with one of his over sized fangs. He couldn't help the fact she always made him a little nervous, everything she did seemed to command respect and while he and his brothers were far from civilized, the effort had to be made.

"It's about the panda. If you'll trust me it's easier to go over this later when we are both ya know..free?" He said this feeling himself wince inside, he always felt somewhat foolish whenever he went to speak to her face to face. The tiger master's features changed to concern when the bear had been brought up. Seeing her about to ask questions the wolf quickly held up a paw.

"Please, I can't say anything now but just know the sooner we get this over with the better it will be for everyone." He said with a comforting grin to ease her mind. The feline eyed him warily.

"Fine, where do you wish to meet?"

"Come to the front doors of our house, we'll go from there."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Several villages away, in a darkened corner of the region.<p>

Smoke and sparks erupted out of a small cave overlooking a colony of foxes. For those who lived in the area, few dared to come near the caves, for it was what lay within the caves that kept the foxes safe. For the most part, those who d welled in the cave kept the colony below safe. Any and all trespassers were snatched up by the group and never seen again, unless you happened to be digging in the right spot several days later.

Even then, finding someone whole was just as rare.

"I want to go home, I just wanna see my family!" cried out one of the several sheep currently locked in a solid metal cage.

"Let us out!"

"Let us go

"PLEASE!"

"I wanna go home!" As the fires in the cave grew, sparks bouncing off the walls and falling down on the cages, dropping onto the scared sheep's wool and singeing them. The prisoners couldn't see more then a few yards in front of them, seeing only shadows pass by without a word, some carrying boxes of all shapes and sizes. Having been trapped in the cage for the last two days, the herd was trembling in fear of what was going to happen next, they couldn't see very much through the dark thick clouds of smoke blowing past them slowly.

*Click-SHIING* The cage shook hard, something had dropped onto it. All eyes peered around from inside the cage, trying to see what was above them when-

The metallic masked fox's head dipped below, upside down staring at all of them with flickering yellow eyes from behind its mask. jumping back against the cold bars of the back, the sheep shivered and sobbed as the unknown fiend stared down at them with not a word. The prisoners could feel the anger pulsing through the predatory animal as it kept it's focus on them.

"Wh-WHAT DO WANT FROM US!" The oldest one cried out, the fox immediately turned it's attention solely on that one, sending him back against the gates. The fox reached into the cage through the steel bars and pulled him forward, forcing him against the door of the cage. Releasing what sounded like a held in breath, the sheep soon realized the fox was smelling him, taking in his scent. Struggling slightly against the fox's grasp, the sheep made no true motions to get away, fearing punishment if he did. As the canine finished breathing in the wool of the prisoner, he soon unlocked the door with the other paw and wrenched him out of the cage.

"Wha- what's going-" It was then that the Fox stood and struck the sheep to the side of the head, the wool burdening animal moaned in pain, only earning another strike to the face again and again until the most vocal of the group fell to the ground. Grabbing him by one leg, the fox turned and dragged him away.

"Where are you taking him!" One of the others demanded, angry more than anything at their kidnappers. Two other foxes came and threw a large thick blanket over the cage, quickly silencing them and eliminating anything and everything from view.

"Let go of me! Let me go right now you BASTARDS!" The sheep fought and dug his hooves into the cold stone floor, bits of it scrapping off from how hard he tried to keep away from where they were bringing him. The two foxes came up behind and beat on the prisoner's front legs, his cries echoing off the walls of cave as he begged for them to stop. Finding him now merely curling into a ball, the foxes all three grabbed the new test subject and brought him into the lab they had set up in the very back of the cave. Once they had finished dragging him into position, the leader stepped forward as the lower ranks tied his hooves to the sides of the wall with chains.

"What is all this? What are you doing?" The leader came up beside the terrified sheep and grasped his face with a paw.

"You're going to show me how our friends in the valley are going to react to my little concoction." The sheep's eyes widened.

"Wha- I NO!"

The lead fox took out a small bag from one of the drawers in the desk beside the sheep. Untying the knot and reaching in to scoop up some powder, the fox looked back at the sheep and then tossed some onto the hind leg of the sheep. Confusion set in for the sheep as he only noticed a small tingle along his leg.

Then another powder was introduced on the same area.

"This should take effect fairly quick."

At that moment all the three sheep encased in darkness could hear was shrieking and screaming for several moments. What they were doing to the poor fellow seemed beyond barbaric for within moments the man was pleading at the top of his lungs to be killed. His cries for mercy were soon drowned out by howls of laughter and praise. Standing in a circle, the red and white furred canines joined paws and chanted together as all eyes focused on the now smoking body that hung charred and beyond recognition before them.

"To aid the souls we lost we find the souls to take."

"_To aid the souls we lost we find the souls to take_."

"To truly restore unity with our clan we shall take the valley."

"_To truly restore unity with our clan we shall take the valley_."

* * *

><p>Back in the wolf house.<p>

Kirscher paced back and forth, feeling less and less confident in his plan as he awaited the feline's appearance. Knowing he would not be able to put this out to her in a sober mindset, he'd decided to invite her to join him and his pack for a little game they'd grown up with.

Would she indulge in something like this?

Could he get the answers he wanted out of her?

Many thoughts ran back and forth through the playground anxiety as he felt himself grow slightly nervous.

**Tigress POV**

Heading down the halls of the palace the feline ponders what the true reason for his request to see her was.

Had he something of Po's that the bear could not share with her?

Was he merely trying to bait her into some kind of twisted deal with crude plans?

What the hell was this all about?

She approached the wolf dorm, gazing up at it's large hand carved wolf head facing out from above the two large wooden and bolted doors as she entered the doorway. Taking one final look around to check that the area was clear, she promptly knocked and waited for a response. It was still for a second, then the sounds of locks could be heard coming undone and the heavy door slide back. She was somewhat surprised when the boss wolf's youngest, Tyan came to the door.

"Hello master Tigress."

"Good evening Tyan, is Kirscher here?" The young wolf nodded and stepped back with the door, opening it for her. It was her first time actually coming into the "Wolf Den" so to speak, she had been a tad curious of what it looked like since she'd seen the intimidating bolted beam walls raised and the sharpened roof tips. As she gained entry, the feline was somewhat taken back at what she saw. Inside there were several large tables, sleeping quarters along each wall in the make of a padded bed cut into the wall the size of a twin mattress. Her eyes caught sight of a large kitchen along the closest side to the palace and it was decorated with many cast iron pots and pans and one large cauldron.

"Master?" The feline went upright and turned around, her distraction mildly embarrassing her.

"Ahem yes?" Kirscher stood before her,

"I was hoping you would join us, now Tyan gather the other participants and I will explain all of this." Kirscher said with a pleased look on is face. Tigress watched as seven wolfs came in behind Tyan who was pushing a cart of various bottles and jars, her eyebrow raising in question.

"Um Kirscher-"

"In a moment Tigress everyone must sit now and I will explain." Everyone took their spots, Tigress sitting down along with the last of them and trying to wait patiently. Kirscher looked around the room and then grinned.

"Boys do you know what this event is?" many in the group nodded and grinned as well."

"Kir-"

"Alright already Tigress, this is something we in our pack used to play all the time before we and you even met. Nothing bad about it I assure you, well perhaps a tad." He said shining a small toothy smile at her innocently before continuing.

"The way this works is you may request Honesty or Survival. Honesty we are given the chance to come clean with something no matter the reach. You choose survival, you are against two others and must fight while you've chosen an indulgence."

"An indulgence?" The feline's eyes were now locked on the table.

"Yes, there is several drinks on the table, or if you prefer there is this plant that can be smoked." He said holding up a small vile of herbs. Tigress felt her face scrunch into a frown.

"Wait just a second, you expect me to participate in merely nothing more than a drinking game? God's I'm leaving!" As she stood, several small whines were heard around the room. Kirscher spoke up.

"First of all this is not just a session of getting drunk but to recollect on pasts of each other, ways of us answering our own questions through discussion, the drinks and herbs are merely an ease into conversation, please Master Tigress don't insult this, it's our way of honoring our fallen." he said in a slightly hurt tone, adding to it with looking down at the floor clearly saddened. This had proved to be enough of a move to stop the tiger where she stood, looking around the room Tigress then rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's that important that I be here?" Several heads nodded,

"It was our thought that seeing as you're the leader of the furious five, that you should be the one to join us in our tradition, take it as a symbol of our allegiance to you and the valley. " Kirscher said with a small smile. Huffing a sigh the feline came back from the door and sat beside Kirscher and Tyan as the rest of the wolf pack settled in next to one another. Taking one of the bottles from the cart, Kirscher opened it and took a sizable drink and looked across the circle before uttering, "Survival."

Several groans were heard and two wolves hesitantly stood and took their stances outside of the circle where there was more room. Kirscher chuckled and then took his position before them, launching into both wolves quickly, one swung to his left while the other kicked low at the same time. The wolf boss leaped up to avoid the kick but timed it wrong, earning a blow to the knee. He had however turned last minute which allowed for the incoming punch to land in his shoulder armor. After quickly pinning both wolves to the floor, he looked up at Tigress and grinned.

"And it's just that easy." Helping his brothers to their feet, he lead them back into the circle. Tyan was next to choose, the wolf looked down at the cart before reaching over and preparing a hookah with the herbs from the cart. Once it had been lit, the wolf took a deep breath in and looked around the room as he held his breath. Releasing it into the air, he blew several smoke rings before answering,

"...Honesty."

A wolf directly across from him looked at him for a moment before asking a question. "Tyan, what do you wish to ask?"

Looking directly across to Tigress, the young wolf cleared his throat,

"Do you trust us, I mean being in your village, around those close to you?" It was a rather blunt and hard hitting question he'd posed to the feline master, only because he was curious to what she would say, if anyone was going to give the truth it would be her. Tigress looked at all the faces turned to her, a few unreadable but many wore the same expression.

Worry.

"To be completely clear at first I didn't think it was a safe idea but it was what Po wanted. The first few weeks I felt nervous having you working with the villagers but I think that's fair. Knowing who you all are now, I think you deserve to be as trusted as we are." She watched as a few wolves smile warmly, reaching over to the cart, she pondered for a while before choosing the smallest bottle of alcohol there was and sipping on it slowly. She'd only drank rice wine before through several Master gatherings held at the palace which had given her a small tolerance but she knew she had to pace herself. Looking around the room as the stone spun, she noticed Kirscher wearing a somewhat cocky smile as if thinking something to himself. Landing on her next, she groaned and took another large sip of the liquor and then answered.

"Honesty."

Playing for several more rounds through the evening, the pack soon grew focused on getting some sleep, many leaving the circle with a bow. Tigress came next to the wolf boss who was currently taking a final drink for the evening.

"Hey you never really told me what you really wanted to talk to me about." The wolf stared at her with a puzzled face for a moment.

"Po?"

Kirscher came to the realization, "Ah sorry about that, meant only to start this off quick so I could get a bit of courage up is all." He said now feeling loosened up enough to get this over with. Tigress, while knowing she had only minutes to get to her room before the last light was put out, waited patiently still for the wolf.

Taking a gulp, he looked into Tigress's eyes,

"What I wanted to ask you regarding the panda is- and don't get mad because I'm only curious-

"Kirscher-"

"Do you love Po?" The wolf flinched with how car crashing into preschool suddenly it felt as it left his mouth.

The tiger stood before him, eyes wide, expression aside from stunned was unrecognizable. Kirscher coughed and tugged on the neckline of his armor slightly. With whatever remaining courage built on the alcohol now fleeing his system, the wolf sheepishly looked to the floor with lowered ears as he had when saying that regrettably foolish thought to the peacock of the new year.

Tigress kept her eyes locked on the wolf, her mind processing and reprocessing the very question he'd so loosely flung out to her.

"I..."

* * *

><p>AN, Thank you for the reviews and feedback so far throughout all of this, currently I'm working on some artwork for this story (why its taking so long in between chapters) but that should be done relatively soon. I do apologize for leaving you on such a cliffhanger but I wanted another chapter to build off of this and not merely have it in a mere paragraph if you can understand. Any and all questions you may send to me and I'll gladly respond. Thanks for all the support and the nominations in the awards, I truly appreciate it!


	14. Stealth

A/N, Greetings and welcome to chapter 14! My artwork on hiatus haven't had much time in between sleeping (yes i'm lazy) and my job so it's good that I can at least give you something to dive into! Again appreciation to all who've given me advice and their ideas, they've come in quite well.

* * *

><p>"Do you love Po?" The sentence the wolf had blurted out rather quickly had crashed headfirst into Tigress's ear and caused a multitude of damage to the brain, forcing her to take a minute to regain her vision. It was her only benefit that the other wolves had all passed out from the game.<p>

"I'm sorry say that again?" This time taking a stance to support herself. Kirscher narrowed his eye a bit not menacingly but in a concerned motion, he could sense the feline knew exactly what he'd said, he hadn't wished to repeat himself.

"Do you...have feelings for Po?" Tigress's expression changed from a raised eyebrow to a frown.

"First of all what business is that of yours?" He backed up a step, paws in the air.

"Hey it was just a question!"

"Why was it necessary then?"

"Because..." Kirscher sighed and looked to the right of him, this wasn't going at all how he'd planned, simple thing to do find out if cat likes bear next step-

"Kirscher!"

"Gahh Because I was watching you this afternoon training, how you always and you may deny it always looked at the panda with that same face throughout the entire day, you looked like you were glowing at one point practically." The wolf said in a small haste, hoping to get out everything he wanted n one shot.

"So I was checking on his training, what's the big deal."

"It's a big deal to him Tigress! Don't lie to me!"

"Wha-"

"Don't you see how head over heels he is for you? I've been here...what? Two months and I can already see it. Tell me, you haven't noticed how you make his days better just by being around him?" The cat kept her eyes off the wolf for a second, Kirscher took a deep breath and stepped forward toward her.

"When...we took you prisoner back in Gongman bay, you think I didn't see it in your face as you hung there, thinking you'd lost him for good? I saw it with my lasting eye and I know what it looks like." The feline master was taken back by the recounting of the events in Gongman, more importantly, all this time he'd actually noticed what she'd experienced in that moment.

True unprotected pain.

Her heart had something of a guard on it and it was difficult to pierce the moment she'd seen the bear literally blown away from her, it had been true when they'd been captured, she'd been in agony on the inside. Her strongest feeling of relentless unforgivable failure, only pressing down on her harder Having this recollection brought back into her mind, she looked into the eye of the wolf before her. Once her enemy, once the strong numbered opponent now standing in her presence challenging her to come clean with his former foe.

"What about all this involves you Kirscher, I'm...lost." The wolf boss looked over at one of his pack members now fully passed out.

"I'm the one who has to look at him everyday knowing its my fault his mother's dead! He was supposed to hate me for eternity! He doesn't even want to make me suffer."

"So that's what this is about! Your guilt is the issue here, not what the Dragon Warrior and I have in terms of friendship. I expected better from you Kirscher!" She said in a sharp tone, the wolf wincing inwardly at that. Her words came down on him like a flame sword of regret. The wolf groaned and looked away.

"...Its not the only reason I'm saying what I think about you two right now, but fine we're done here, goodnight Master." He said with a glare as he turned away and walked over to his bed. The feline master gritted her teeth and suppressed a deep growl at being dismissed like so but knew she couldn't let her anger get the best of her. Storming out of the wolf dorm, she slammed the door behind her on the way out. Just as she passed the second wood pillar, a voice rang out behind her.

"He's right you know." Out of shock and reflex at not sensing the young wolf being there, Tigress spun around into a battle stance, quickly composing herself as she saw it was only Tyan.

"What?"

"I said he's right and you know it."

"Tyan this really isn't your business alright? I have-"

"It is my business because your not seeing what my Uncle is really trying to tell you." The feline's face drained some of the aggression in her features.

"What are you talking about Tyan?" The wolf blew out a breath from his muzzle and shook his head.

"Nothing is guaranteed in life, one day someone's here, another day they're gone. You shouldn't wait for yourself to have no choice at all, it only hurts you in the end, especially when you know that same person loved you back."

She was frozen in place by what the wolf has said, so much he had not experienced but also so much he already as well for his age. He knew morality like the pads on his paw. Looking her straight in the eyes with a mix of slight fear and determination, he continued.

"I've lost more then three quarters of my pack, we were over 150 strong, friends of mine, family, not just the pack but actual relation, I'll never see them again, just like everyone else won't come back. I never said you had to do what I think, but I do say you should consider it. Good night Tigress." With that, the teen wolf bowed and strode back into the wolf dorm, the large doors closing behind him.

Tigress stood still as a cold breeze blew past her, her fur sticking up in reaction. Snapping back into reality she turned and strode back into the palace heading for the bunkhouse. What in the world was going on? Why would mere wolves, one of the last creatures one would seek for affection suddenly care so much about her life? Or the Panda's...Nevertheless, she knew at some point she would have to bring this up to Po, hopefully some clarity would be obtained. Coming toward her door, she stopped with her paw on the door as she heard the bear's soft snoring across from her room. She turned around and looked over at the dragon warrior's room, the door wasn't fully closed. Not knowing what she was doing, the cat unleashed an index claw and gently hooked it into the door, sliding it back just enough to peer inside.

_What are you doing?_

_Nothing._

_Yes you are._

_I'm just checking on him...making sure he's alright?_

_Yeah I'm sure, in the middle of the night?_

_Don't you have somewhere else to be?_

_Yeah, in bed, like you_

_Oh quiet!_

_You're gonna wake him up.  
><em>

"I'm not-" She covered her mouth as she almost spoke to herself out loud. The feline knew it was wrong to look in on her friends after they were asleep everyone respected each others privacy, as much as one could when the walls were literally paper thin. Tigress sighed soundlessly as she looked at the snoozing bear, he seemed so peaceful when he was out, appearing twice as soft as the pillow behind his head. She noticed his bed was different than the others, it was twice the size of hers and heavily padded with several blankets.

_so that's why he sleeps in so much._

Taking a breath in, she slide the door back a bit more and slipped inside.

_This goes beyond just checking on him._

The tiger master rolled her eyes at her conscience as she started to walk in-

Then the floor creaked.

"why doesn't that surprise me?" She whispered under her breath, her eyes focused on the floor, searching for what would silence her entry. Finding no clothes or other blankets on the floor, the feline braced her hind legs and then leaped up directly over the panda's bed, her claws immediately digging into the exposed support beams in the ceiling. This somehow had now turned into a game for her, finding herself rather entertained by seeing how close she could get to him without getting caught.

_What about this seems smart to you? If Po were sneaking around in YOUR room would you be okay with it?_

She cringed at the inner thought, knowing herself if she woke to finding the bear in her room she'd have every excuse to shred him.

But would she? The tiger dug her hind claws in and dangled herself down closer and closer to the panda's face, trying not to laugh as she imagined the shock that would be on the panda's face if he saw her now.

Yet fate has a twisted way of taking the road less desired. As she'd lowered herself down muzzle to muzzle with the bear, her hind legs began to cramp up from the lack of rest she'd had.

_Oh God please no!_

As the intense squeezing pain shot through her legs,

it managed to let her claws retract just enough to let her fall.

Barely able to utter a gasp, the feline master suddenly dropped straight onto the bear, feeling a large wave ripple through his belly as she impacted onto him. She shut her eyes freezing in place, awaiting the angry yell from scaring the bear. Yet that never came, opening her eyes slowly, she soon noticed he'd never woken up. Whispering a silent thank you to the Gods, she was now faced with another problem. Po was large enough that she was unable to brace herself without pushing down on him somehow, for the moment she rested her head ever so lightly on his chest, feeling her entire body lift as he inhaled and exhaled. His fur smelled of various spices, no doubt from the cooking he'd done earlier that evening, she smiled and inhaled a bit closer, the tips of his fur tickling her nose. As her amber eyes watching him, she could feel her lip quiver and her eyes burn, she was beginning to shake slightly as she became overcome with emotion as the wolf's words rang through her.

_"You think I didn't see it?"_ A flash of light forced her eyes closed as she fell into a flashback.

_"Po get away from him!"_

_"You're parents never loved you."_

_"You're a disgrace to the Jade Palace!"_

_"Let me heal you."_

Red light coating the factory, racing with all her might to reach the confused bear. Reaching out with her arms desperately to stop the oncoming death sentence she saw gunning toward her new friend.

The warmhearted backbone of her and the five.

The person she'd hated in the first days of his being in the Jade Palace.

The one who at that moment tore her heart and the new found strength in her soul wide open.

In the midst of her terrifying visual, the cat's vision was cut short by a gentle calling out to her.

"Tigress?"

Again she froze. The bear's tone was not that of sleepiness or annoyance, but of concern and worry.

**Po's POV**

Having felt something brushing against his belly and chest fur, the panda snapped out of his dream he'd been having and opened his eyes, the sight before him both surprised and worried him. Her head down in his white fur, sobbing softly, small tears falling from her eyes and crashing down onto him.

She looked like she was being tormented by a pain she could not escape from or defeat. She hadn't moved a muscle so he called out to her again gently.

"Tigress what's wrong?" He asked, running his paw down her soft forehead and behind her ear. Watching her face slowly rise, her amber eyes met his, he could see much embarrassment and regret in her face as she silently looked into his eyes. Trying not to make her feel ashamed, he cautiously lifted a paw and set it on her back, keeping her there. He felt her tense up and then slowly relax her muscles as she steadied her breathing.

"Please tell me." She shook her head stubbornly, barely able to find the words to explain herself. So much embarrassment flowed through her mixed with heartache.

"I..I'm sorry." Po turned his head somewhat confused.

"Tigress, I don't understand, are you alright?" Sniffing slightly the tiger composed herself and exhaled.

"I just meant to check if you were asleep or not. That was it but then I just wandered in and I, I don't know what came over me." She said, not really wanting to tell the bear of her inner issues. The panda looked at her, his face of concern never changing, though she could tell he wanted the truth. It was something that few in the valley could have ever expected, least of them Po to ever see her with all hr defenses lowered. Her walls to block every once of pain now gone.

"I've never seen you cry, heck I've never even heard of a time you did since I got here." His features fell as he tried to comfort his hero, slowly rubbing the side of her shoulder. Tigress slowly nodded as she wiped her eyes once more.

"*Sigh* Its just that...back in Gongman, when we all saw you disappear, I thought that was it, you were gone... I was so cruel to you when you first came here, full of myself and not wanting to see the truth. I treated you like something I'd stepped in, I can't believe you even speak to me these days." She shivered again, looking back on her first impression of the bear with severe distaste. Laying a paw on his, she looked into his eyes. "You do belong here Po and I would be lying if I didn't say I don't want to lose you ever like that ever again" She said with a shudder in her voice. " I don't mean to-" Her words cut off as the panda sat up and wrapped the feline up in his arms squeezing her into his infamous bear hug. Tigress felt her shaking recede as the dragon warrior calmed her, his paws running back and forth from the back of her head to her shoulders, the very relief she sought just by being able to feel his touch.

"I'm here now and you can't make me go away." He said with a warm smile as he continued to hold her. Such a rare occasion it was to even see his favorite master upset, the bear knew he had to keep this quiet.

"This stays between you and I, you can count on that." giving a small ruffle of the fur on the top of her head, Tigress gave a small smile and sat all the way up, breaking their embrace as she stood.

"Thank you Po, I'm sorry to have woken you, the others should be up any moment." She said as she noticed the light changing through the small window in his room. Getting back on her hind paws, she reached out to the panda once more and gave a final small hug before she turned and left. The panda gave a small nuzzle of her neck and cheek fur.

_Ah Lavender._

Po sat up and exhaled as Tigress left his room, his mind currently replaying everything that had just happened.

She had acted in a way that at first concerned the panda, but then also gave him the feeling of everlasting warmth inside. As if every cold chill he'd ever gotten was washed over with a cloak of reassurance. It was then that a tiny smile that had started on the side of his face, soon grew into a bright and contagious grin.

So the great Master of Tiger Style DID feel the same about him? The bear sat for a moment shaking his head as he smiled, something he'd only dared to dream of actually was a real possibility now. Knowing he had to keep this from the other masters the bear soon composed himself and stood up, awaiting the gong from the village to sound.

He'd thought inner peace would be the greatest feeling he would ever encounter.

Knowing what he did now, inner peace took a step to the side.

* * *

><p>AN, Hey everyone, I am glad I was able to keep from going another month before updating, I apologize this time I admittedly was quite lazy and couch potatoeyish (it's a word Webster just couldn't fit it in the dictionary) I wanted this chapter mainly to be about Tigress and how she's evolved since the events in Gongman and thought it was a good idea to give viewpoint from the wolf boss on that night in the Gongman harbor. Currently I'm working on artwork for this story and it's only in the hand drawn stages right now but color will be added soon and I will post them on my deviant art page. Thank you all for the support and please continue with your ideas, thoughts and improvements you see that can make this story great. I know I've been slacking on the foxes POV but I promise they are coming soon. Thank you and have a good day!


	15. A past that no longer binds

A/N, Hey everybody thanks again for all the reviews, I'm glad to see this has become something alot of you have decided to follow so I appreciate it very much. I've been trying to keep these updates pretty close together, I refuse to let more then a few weeks go by without having SOMETHING for you all. The last chapter was a bit iffy for me to put out just because I was unsure whether or not the tigress/Po pairing would fit into this or not but it seems to have been well received so thank you all for the input!

* * *

><p>As the sun broke through the clouds after the daily gong sounded, several of the jade palace found great difficulty in getting up.<p>

Inside the Wolf Dorm, several groans and tired whines were uttered as the pack awoke and got ready for the morning. Tyan grumbled in his sleep as one of his pack mates rocked his shoulder.

"Come on ya gotta get up."

"I disagree!"

"Come on please? I don't wanna be the one to wake Boss, he's always mad after we play that game in the morning, come on." The other wolf whined as he tried to ruse the stubborn teenager.

"He's mad because he's hungover don't be such a cub go away."

"Yeah but he's scary..." The wolf trailed off in a very unmasculine tone, the sleeping wolf couldn't help but frown and grin at his stupid friend.

Tyan growled and sunk his teeth into his pillow as he glared around the room. Half the pack was up getting their armor on just as there was a knock at the door, The Boss Wolf's nephew hopped up and got to the door, looking through the new peephole.

"Who is it?"

"Master Viper and Malsa the shop owner. You're new uniforms are in." This got the attention of the rest of the pack. Everyone got up and curiously snuck over like blood hounds at chow time, several whispers grunting through. Tyan pulled back the door and gave a small wave to the serpent master, seeing her giggle slightly.

"Did we come at a bad time? She asked with a chuckle, the wolf raised an eyebrow when he looked into the side of an axe head and saw his reflection.

"It would seem you have." He said with a tired chuckle, sheepishly brushing at his fur with his paws, straightening it out. He looked behind the masters, noticing several large boxes all stacked up. Without trying to imagine how they got them up all the dreaded stairs in this place he whistled to the others to come out and grab their new gear. He laughed as he saw the boxes literally disappear from sight within all of two minutes, every one of the troops now donned new protective outer jackets, including his own. The young wolf slipped the long sleeve black and silver bolted jacket, feeling it hug his body just enough to still be just as fast as they had been with their previous shreds of cloth and leather shoulder pads. Walking over to the already crowded mirror, he looked at himself, he liked it, no longer would he and the others have to fuss over the infernal wrappings, not mention losing their old uniforms felt a bit liberating, as if they could go on with a new chapter in their life. Not having to be constantly reminded of what they'd done every time they looked at one another.

Kirscher grumbled as he finally awoke, noticing everyone else was up and was dressed differently? The lead wolf stood and stretched as Tyan came over.

"I had these done up for us all, Master Viper wanted us to get more into a new look since we live here now." He said showing off the red outlined yin and yang patch that rested on his shoulder over his armor. Kirscher gave an interested sound as he looked over the wolf's new outfit.

"Looks good, I like it." He said with a tired smile patting Tyan on the shoulder. The teen gave a small toothy grin and opened both the doors to the outside, leading the freshly woken pack outside to meet with the five for their assignments and the dragon warrior's breakfast.

**Po's POV**

After his late night pleasantry with Tigress, the panda found himself unable to get to sleep so as soon as he'd let Tigress go back to her room, he'd snuck down into the kitchen and began working on his breakfast routine he'd planned. Because the village was under such duress and worry, the panda had spoken with the grandmaster Shifu about scheduling a large village meal together, in means of keeping those he sough to protect in good spirits. Po headed out of the Jade Palace to find the wolves already awake and,

with a new change in uniform? Kirscher and Tyan led the pack as they closed the gap between them and the panda. Po looked around at the pack and their new tops, his excitement building when he noticed they had armor plating underneath the fabric.

"Oh cool that's so brutal!" He said childishly as he tapped some of the gleaming spikes that lined the wolves shoulder armor, quickly pulling his finger back in regret as he noticed they were also very sharp. Looking at the side plates the wolves had, each carried an emblem that was cut into the metal, a panda paw print with an overlapping blood red wolf paw print.

A symbol of their loyalty. Now it was written on every wolf in the palace, they were here for the same the Furious Five was.

To keep the valley safe.

The five came out shortly after the panda, checking out all the newly dressed wolves.

"My gosh, you all look so different!" Master Monkey said as he came up next to the front of the group beside Viper in front of the wolves. Several of them could be seen with actual warm expressions across their faces, never again did they have to be burdened by Lord Shen and all the pain they caused. Tigress noticed Kirscher pulling off his iconic metal red eye from his shoulder, cutting off the strap that held it in place, the wolf took it in his paws and stared at it once. The feline master came up toward the wolf boss and watched as he turned the pad over, his eye glaring down at it. Without another moment lost, the wolf marched over to the steep side of the mountain, a sheer cliff alongside their home, reached back and-

He hesitated.

The wolf boss brought down his reared back arm and stared at the image again, from her viewpoint the tiger could see him muttering something to himself as he reached down and hooked it to a loop on his belt. He sighed in what looked to be deep regret, as if not having the strength to order his body to let go of his old master.

She wouldn't lie, this worried her somewhat.

The striped master put her paws on her hips as she watched him turn and come back.

"The peacock supposed to mean something to you that I don't know?" She asked, the wolf however, looked somewhat distant at the moment. His ears lowered as he looked back towards where he'd thrown the emblem, a heavy breath coming from him as the breeze lightly played with his long Mohawk.

"That was the very last thing Shen gave to me before he was banished. Before he went...before he abandoned us in his pursuit of endless war." He said in a heavy tone, not wanting to recollect as much as was already coming back to him. "He died a maniac with a taste for blood pure and simple as that, yet I'll have to continue to wait until I can throw away the cubhood we had together." He finished somewhat softly. Tigress paused and allowed her mind to present a friendship with the psychotic peacock.

"So you aren't done with his memory entirely?" She suddenly asked, wanting to know what the wolf was holding onto, what possibly good thig had ever come between **THAT** pair? Wringing her paws slowly she watched in silence as the canine before her stared angrily toward the cliff side.

"You have all that tells me-" Snapping his head to face her's immediately he snarled bearing some pointy fangs.

"MAYBE I wish not to discuss it!" He snapped at the tiger master, watching her barely move at all. Narrowing his eye he turned back toward the clouds.

"I'm clearly not as far gone with this as I thought...I'm sorry." He muttered unsure of whether she heard it but never less the effort had been made. Folding his paws over his chest the wolf noticed she hadn't left him yet, simply staring out at the view of nothing but endless white.

"So how did things go last night?" He then asked with a small smirk. Tigress's eyes went wide.

"Wait who told you abo-How did you know about what happened, you were all passed out in the-" The wolf snickered and held a paw to stop her mid sentence.

"You hahaha you just did just then! So I'm to assume with the panda's silly grin on his face he seems to know something is up." Tigress narrowed her eyes and marched over to him, watching the wolf gulp and slowly flinch.

"Oh that's it this time you're getting everything you deserve!" She shouted and leaped out at him, the wolf braced for a fall, that never arrived. He looked to his side to see Tigress wrapping him up in her large paws holding him bridal style with a look of sincere happiness on her face. Unsure of what to do, the wolf watched in silence as the cat leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the forehead.

"That's for all the trouble you've caused the dragon warrior and I." She said with a small smile as she set him down. Kirscher was noticeably shaken by what had happened, running a paw over the line of his hair. The tiger master rolled her eyes and headed back to the rest of the pack, Boss Wolf following her shortly, making his way over to the new uniforms. Tyan handed him one, the older wolf looking it over.

"Care if I make an adjustment to it?" Kirscher grinned and yanked the sleeves off.

"HEY!" Tyan snarled at the astonishing action.

"I'm not a sleeve kinda wolf, thanks for the new uniform!" He said with a smile that faded Tyan's angry glare, turning it yet into one of content.

Gathering all the wolves for their daily work, the new jobs had been put in and had a few heads turning. Boss wolf looked to Shifu and the panda with a concerned face.

"Panda was there any point in time you were going to ask me about sitting for children?" He asked with an annoyed look. Po grinned sheepishly,

"What, I thought it would be good for you."This earned a loud groan of irritation from the wolf commander, bringing both paws to his face and giving a small howl.

"Kids are not my specialty, they're breakable and naive, not exactly what I enjoy."Shifu stepped forward, a sinister grin on his features, it was small but it was there.

"Well then you'll have to take on a brighter outlook if you want to get through this day." The wolf barely could hide his displeasure from the grandmaster but kept it to a mere glare facing Shifu. Po looked around throughout the pack that stood in groupings around him. While showing off to the villagers their new appearance which hopefully would connect them with the village a bit more, The bear also silently thought about how intense a wolf could look and if it might scare the children possibly? He shook his head, this would go fine he just needed everyone to keep their heads in all the intensity it was known as children.

As the doors swung open to the Bao Gu orphanage..

There they were, in dangerous fields again.

Fighting ever to the grave.

Both wolf and panda, outnumbered by many and all too brave warriors that stood before them-

Ok they were little bunnies.

But armed with broken toys and horrifying imagination they sprang upon the adult group in one large "HIYAH!" as they flew toward their prey.

Yet only being big enough to reach their bellies with weak stabbing attempts until the toys were removed by the sheep who worked there as the greeter of the orphanage.

"Ah welcome, welcome Dragon warrior!" The sheep greeted with a hug around the panda's belly.

"Heh thank you, I wanted you to meet Kirscher and his pack, we've been busy getting everyone into the valley again so sorry for not coming sooner." He said with a nervous apologetic tone. The sheep only shook her head,

"No mind to it, hello Kirscher is it? I'm madame Laui, one of the assistants at the orphanage here, so good to meet you." The wolf gulped nervously and bowed his head forward. The two others with him copied the motion yet said nothing. The elderly sheep looked up into the black furred faces that stared back down at her. While many of the kids seemed to already be steering away from the wolves, the madame gave a small smile as she looked into their red eyes, looking rather hopeful.

"I'm sure you will all do just fine, remember, they can't get too worked up or it will take all evening to get them to bed so I recommend nothing too sporadic." he said with a bow of her head as she turned and went into the building to apply her help elsewhere. Kirscher and his pack members watched her leave and turned to the crowd of children. They all stood quite still, trying not to make eye contact, he noticed one several feet back holding onto a plush lizard in her small fluffy paws. Finding it was best to at least not be towering over them, the one eyed wolf sat back on his haunches looking at several of the faces filled with wary yet curious interest. The first to actually approach the war dogs was a grey haired long eared bunny in a white robe, Kirscher tilted his head to the side as she came up to him.

"Hello." He said with a soft voice. He could sense her nervousness as she shook a little bit looking over toward the dragon warrior who smiled and nodded that it was okay. The bunny looked up at him, her face showing she was thinking of what to say first, having never even seen wolves before but only hearing the scary tales she was raised on about them.

"...Are you friends with the dragon warrior?" Kirscher gave a half smile and chuckled lightly.

"I suppose you could call me that, who are you?" He asked, turning to his fellow wolves and motioning for them to sit down.

* * *

><p>A large cloud of dust blew into the valley, several villagers were momentarily blinded as they felt the wind blow by, coughing and waving their arms to clear the thick clouds around them. An ox who owned a shoe shop in the edge of town was the first to see them arrive. They approached slowly and focused, looking nowhere other than directly at the palace. He noticed they all were muttering several similar chants throughout their passing by, he's only made out one word of it though.<p>

Valley.

"This isn't good." He frowned and grabbed a nearby goose.

"Hey, get to the palace- the furious five must be alerted!" He ordered and then flung the goose rather roughly in the direction of the palace. The goose flapped harder than ever to reach the palace in minutes, landing in the arena, he raced to into the Palace.

"MASTER SHIFU! Master Shifu! There's fff-f-"

"Smack*

"Calm yourself, now what is it you are trying to say?"

"Master, there's a big group of foxes heading through the village, they looked like they're headed here!" The goose squawked out as clearly as he could. Shifu narrowed his eyes toward the gates. With his class of students coming over as they'd finished their training, they saw their master look as them, obviously troubled.

"Master is everything alright?"

"Students, we have a situation." He said approaching the doorway, pushing it open and walking out onto the steps.

It was then that the students all saw what the valley had been terrorized by and it was coming for them. Many shining white masks with blackness for eyes and the songbird deceiving chant they all carried gave the illusion of ghosts in the valley (Not the KKK don't attack me). Led by a fox with no mask, the group ascended the stairs, now each grouping up in neat rows of five marching alongside each other, they headed for the furious five.

Po's eyes widened as he and Kirscher watched from a safe distance as the group pressed upward.

"What are they doing? They're going to attack the palace-THEY'RE GONNA ATTACK THE PALACE!" The bear sprung up and began running behind them to catch up, the wolf on his heels all the way after tucking away the last of the children in a safe hiding spot in the building. Wolf Boss watched as Po soon changed his direction and began running up the side of the hill unnoticed surprisingly enough, the goal to reach the doors before they?His theory confirmed as he saw the panda sprint up the last little hill and hop in front of the group.

"Halt in the name of awesomeness!" The bear said with a paw lifted in front of them stopping the group, the leader smiled and opened her eyes in a wide predatory manner. Though they differed massively in size, Po was finding it hard not to flinch at the crazed stare he was receiving from the newest threat to the valley.

"Hello there." She said, eyes focused almost daring him to look away for a second. Po eyed her up and down, the intimidating fox grinned up at him.

"I believe you have something of mine...Dragon Warrior, about my height, rather unbalanced fellow but amused at just about anything." She said stepping away from her pack watching tentatively.

_The prisoner down in the basement._

The panda's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>AN, Hey thank you all for your patience and I will be releasing some of the artwork on my deviant art page if you are interested at all! Next chapt will be very intense I promise.


	16. So we will take the valley

A/N, Man if anyone deserves an award for patience it is you all who still follow this story. I deeply apologize for the long wait and can only thank you all for being as calm as you've all done so. As a precaution, this chapter will be very violent so if gore is something you wish not to indulge in you will want to skip this one, don't worry I'll understand :)

* * *

><p>The dragon warrior narrowed his eyes at the vixen, her intense menacing eyes showing little fear of those she stood before.<p>

"I would like to see him now, if that is alright with you?" She said with a dark chuckle.

"What if I said it was a bad time right now?" The panda replied, lifting an eyebrow at the vixen. He watched her study him, her head tilting to the side slowly, her eyes looking the panda up and down. Taking a step forward, she noticed as the furious five tensed and prepare their battle ready stances.

"So very jumpy, why I haven't even TRIED to scare you yet." Her eyes locking with the panda's as she stepped forward, dragging a pointer claw down his chest through his thick white fur. The panda gave a shuddering gasp as he felt the intense energy course through his body at her touch, something about her was unnatural, she was practically shocking him with barely a touch.

"Ahem." he grunted and pulled her paw away from him, hearing Tigress's low growl in the background, something that comforted/ somewhat still intimidated him. To his relief Master Shifu stepped forward coming between the dragon warrior and the female fox.

"Your "friend" was apprehended in the attempt on one of our villager's lives, a child none the less, he is to remain in our custody until the emperor says otherwise." He said with his trademark face of stone. This seemed to amuse the fox, along with several others behind her who until now had been still and silent.

"I'm fairly sure you will do as I've asked so very politely of you, it truly isn't worth the damage of the alternative." She said in a quiet yet intensified tone, The red panda master stood firm.

"As I have said before, you're friend is here to stay whether you end up joining his fate is your decision, I bid you good day." He gave a small bow with a smile that all of the five and the dragon warrior knew he was ready to act if necessary. Digging their heels into the soil, the masters tensed for attack.  
>The vixen's eyebrows lifted almost apologetically as she stared down into the intense eyes of the Grandmaster. "Then this evening may be darker than you're ready for."<p>

She turned to her followers and nodded, the group bowed to her and began to head back down the stairs rather calmly. Everyone watched silently for a moment as it appeared that the group of foxes were retreating for now.

Po came up next to Shifu,

"Who are they Master?" The grand master shook his head,

"I don't know, but keep eyes on them. Anything happens we must be pre-"

The master was stopped by the horrific sound of screaming in the valley.

Without even having to say a word the furious five and the dragon warrior leaped from the top of the stairs and launched toward the valley, seeing many running in panic causing chaos in the tiny village. Dropping to the ground, the masters saw the group of foxes split up in all directions, chasing after families in the valley, geese, swines, and sheep fleeing anywhere they could suddenly. It was then the masters saw what was happening, the foxes, while chasing after the villagers, were trying to throw what appeared to be some kind of orbs at them. Viper gasped as she saw the result of one of the orbs connecting with a villager. The poor swine had just barely reached his doorstep and then was hit with the ball in the back. Upon contact the ball exploded into a fire so intense it burned directly through the pig's back all the way through his chest within seconds.

"Guys! WATCH OUT! They've got explosives!" Monkey yelled out as they ducked and dodged the aim of the foxes as they chucked them anywhere they could see others than themselves. Many of the villagers fled into their homes, bolting the doors and ignoring the other pleas from those who'd yet to find shelter. One fox took notice of this and advanced on the home. The sheep banging against the door begged for them to let her in as she saw the masked white robed fox advancing on her like a ghost, holding three orbs in it's paw.

"NNOOOO!" The home owner heard the ear piercing scream as the sheep was struck down along with the door being obliterated in front of her. The goat in the house scooted back against the wall and covered his eyes after seeing the dead sheep at his doorway charred to a crisp. Shaking his head in denial and eyes closed, he heard the ghost enter the room.

"Should've opened your door, she might have lived." A voice hissed over top of the scared goat.

"Don't worry she'll forgive you." The goat jerked at the sudden feeling of a paw pressing down on his shoulder, he knew he would die, he hoped it wouldn't hurt...as much as it sounded. Raising the other paw in the air, the fox chuckled as he dropped the orb from above. Just as it began to fall and the fox began to laugh, a well guided arrow knocked the ball off course and blew up on it's feet.

"AAAUUGGGHHHH!" The fox screamed as he fell to the ground, both hind legs vaporized at the knees. A wolf clutching a bow growled as he grabbed the fox by the back of the head and slammed it straight into the sharp edged corner of the kitchen counter top. The fox went limp and dropped back from the table, a large cavernous hole where it's eye socket had been. The goat shook terrified, the wolf took a quick knee and opened one of the cub board doors, ushering him in.

"Stay put." And with that he ran out of the house, ready to aid his brothers in need. He saw Wolf Boss smash his hammer down upon another fox's head before ducking as one of the deadly orbs went sailing over his head, crashing into a wall and blowing a hole the size of the dragon warrior in it.

The five worked close as a team, their attacks working in sequence and smooth like water, sending white robed masks ones flying every direction, some even having the misfortune of landing upon their own bombs. Tigress sent a powerful kick to four laid out cauldrons, launching them straight into the faces of two foxes, shattering their masks and knocking them out.

Viper dropped from a rooftop and coiled around the throat of another and jerked upward, breaking it's neck. In the split second the snake had landed on the fox, it drew a blade and stabbed near the end of her tail as it died, causing her to cry out in pain. Monkey ran to her aid, taking a protective stance over her. Looking up she saw the wolves coming full force from every angle, kicking, punching and slashing their way through the intruders.

As if released from the very gates of hell.

Tyan leaped atop one of the buildings to get a better viewpoint of the battle. Seeing his uncle swinging left and right at the surrounding ghost foxes, he saw more coming from the sides, closing him in.

He wouldn't be able to see the others on his bad side.

He had to stop them.

As Kirscher growled and sent another flying, he'd left himself open to attack as his hammer went down. The few he'd not seen seized the chance and grabbed what bombs they could and reached back to fling the deadly devices at the veteran soldier.

Tyan, with no time to think, leaped into the air and came down, sword in both paws and brought it down on two of the foxes wrists severing their paws from their bodies causing them to stumble back against the falling death orbs incinerating them straight through the top of their heads with a white light of intense concentrated heat. Rolling out of the way just as he reached the ground, the young wolf sprinted toward the Wolf Boss's side.

"Glad you could *WHAM* Make it!" Kirscher chuckled as he dropped another fox. Tyan grinned, stomping on the robe of another and piercing it through the neck with his sword. As he'd turned to see how many there were left, the female leader of the fox pack was seen running off on all fours through the entrance gates of the village. Stopping and turning to face the village one last time, She stared down the furious five and the wolves that had gathered around them in a protective formation. Tigress could see the look in her eyes.

This wasn't over.

It was merely a warning of far greater things to come.

The cult was now bloodthirsty

and it would get it's fill one way or another.

The vixen made sure her intentions were clear and then stalked away slowly with a mere several injured limping behind her. Kirscher snarled and made a move to go after them but was stopped by Po.

"No, tend to the wounded and search for the villagers *gulp* we..we need to do a body count." He said in a shaky breath, partly from all the intense movement he'd just preformed, also from the horrible truth that he knew not all in his Valley had made it out alive. Kirscher nodded and rounded up his pack. Thankfully they had lost none this time, their training had been just what had saved them and not a moment too early. Kirscher and Tyan looked over at Tigress who was kneeling over Viper, this sent the youngest member of the pack racing to her side.

"VIPER!" He dropped to his knees. Upon seeing her, he could sense the pain coursing through her, though she only allowed several tears to come out, the young wolf leaned in and gently scooped her into his arms. Without another word the wolf carried the serpent with him up the steps to the palace, she was bleeding rather quickly which worried him. Sprinting up the final few steps, the wolf kicked in the doors of the palace and ran to the medical ward with the snake, his arms now covered in her blood.

"Help! She's hurt, I need you to help her now!" He howled to the antelopes that ran toward them. Laying her down on the bed, the wolf was soon pushed out of the way of the medics, he could feel himself shaking with fear, gritting his teeth he forced himself to think positively. After all she was a kung Fu Master, she could pull through this...

Yet seeing how much blood she'd lost just in the race up the steps scared him.

He saw the five and the Dragon Warrior catch up to him in the ward,

"Is she going to be okay?" Mantis asked, his voice so broken up he could barely make out the words. Monkey picked him up and and held him in his paws.

"She's gonna make it, she's been in worse." Giving the praying mantis a gentle comforting stroke with his finger.

Po and Tigress stood with everyone watching behind the doctors, Po could see the feline master's tail tense and her fur cringing up. Her paws were clenching so tightly that her claws began piercing her leather pads, allowing some drips of crimson life source to drip from in between her fingers. Without saying anything he took one of her hurt paws in his, holding it in hopes to keep her calm. Her claws dug into his soft black fur but he didn't notice the pain, only concentrating on helping her. Tears welling up in her eyes the feline was barely able to hold herself together. Sucking in a deep breath she eased her paw out of the bear's grasp.

Silently Master Shifu appeared by the serpent's bedside, watching every step in his student's care. This was the first time he'd seen his serpent "daughter" in this critical of condition.

"Take perfect care of her, I want to know everything as it happens." He ordered the lead doctor. She nodded with a serious expression on her face as she turned back to the others and continued working.

"Sigh* My students we can do nothing for our friend at the moment we must leave this to the doctors for now. Viper will pull through, we must all understand that." He said looking over at the young wolf still staring as closely as he could at Viper's sedated face, his ears dropping, Tyan let out a small whine of protest, wanting to do nothing more than stay beside her.

"Tyan that goes for you too. Your pack must see to the villagers be returned to the palace. It's their only hope now for survival. The Valley of Peace...has been compromised."

* * *

><p>AN, Thanks again for all your patience and I know this is one hell of a cliffhanger to leave you all on but I promise I will do my very damnedest to see that you are provided with the next chapter a hell of alot sooner then this one. Please review if you may I love to hear your feedback.


	17. locking up

A/N, Greetings KFP fans! I am glad to have been given enough time to have this ready and waiting for you all today! Thankfully work has subsided it's tidal wave of energy depleting tasks for just the right amount for me to work on what's really important!

* * *

><p>There was a different feeling in the air to the wolves, the day after the attack. Given the tasks for the moment to secure and aid all the villagers, the pack set out and broke off into teams of twos and threes to help everyone. Knocking and lifting various amounts of debris out of the way, the wolves soon found more and more casualties amongst the destruction. A few sheep and pigs had been buried under the rubble by the devastation of the blasts, once or twice theyd get lucky and find one or two still breathing, haul them out and get them to safety, others not so lucky,<p>

Entering one of the homes, the wolf looked around the small home that was owned by the Dofurn family, a four member group of goats that ran several retail shops in the valley.

"Hello? Is anyone inside?" He asked stepping lightly around the loose floorboards, keeping his ears perked for signs of life. They also had to be on alert for those of the fox clan that had fled into the village, not all of them were accounted for. He stopped for a brief second, his hearing picking up the faint sound of breathing in one of the side rooms. Opening the door to a children's room, the wolf looked around for a minute. He could've sworn he'd heard something inhale a breath in this room. As He walked closer to the bed, he heard it again, followed by a slight gasp when he stopped. The wolf narrowed his eyes at the bed, reaching down and grasping the sides with his paws, the canine lifted the entire bed frame and looked down. Huddled together were all four of the Dofurns, shaking and whimpering lightly as they held each other tightly. Pushing the bed all the way over the wolf dropped down to his stomach on the floor, giving the family his best attempt at looking none threatening, though the drying blood on his armor didn't help.

"Hey. It's over now, you gotta come with me ok." He reached out and gingerly pawed at one of them, hoping to break them from their terrors. Taking a different approach, he rolled over on his side to get a better look at them, giving himself a rather playful/ submissive look. The mother finally opened her eyes and looked over at him, still shaking.

"There was so much screaming. I haven't heard that since Tai Lung."

"I know, it's over now though, you don't have to be scared. I won't harm you." He said reaching over again and slowly laying a paw down on her shoulder. It wasn't in her family's nature to trust these dogs, all their life they'd been raised knowing if you faced a wolf, you probably wouldn't make it out alive. Their guardian and overall master of the valley Shifu had placed trust in them to protect the valley, and they did. It was something of a new realization, but the mother succumbed to the large canine's pleas.

"There you go, come now, everyone up." He said lifting the youngest to his feet, the child giving a small grunt as he was hoisted up shaking his head in attempt to use his underdeveloped horns. Standing back to his full height towering over the family, the wolf adjusted his new uniform and cracked his neck as he turned expecting them to follow in which they did accordingly. He stopped outside the doorway of the home and had them walk out in front of him, looking up he noticed seven others herding out 3-5 person families and guiding them up into the palace arena. Holding the hoof of the father goat, the black faced wolf led the family along with the others and then went off in search of others.

Heading down a side alley between the backs of stores the soldier strode through the empty village, his eyes scanning the area for signs of threats. His nose picked up the fox's scent outside a small shack that had blood on the door frame smeared with a small pool below it drying in the sun. He flagged over one of the wolves passing behind him.

"Keep eyes behind me, something's in here." He instructed, the other wolf nodding and taking a defensive position. With both paws on the door, the wolf snarled and wrenched it off it's hinges. Both wolves looked inside, there was a blood splattered white robe on the ground, bloody fox prints along the way behind it leading over to a trap door near the back wall. Each of the dogs looked at one another before taking a look back down at the door. If the tunnel led anywhere, the foxes they missed could've used it or were currently hiding from them inside wherever this door led.

"*sigh* I hate these things." the shorter one growled.

"I know, get down there." His comrade chuckled and gave him a light shove, getting pushed off and snarled at by the smaller one. Taking his sword and lifting it high over his head, he drove it through the bamboo door. Yanking it back up the wolf kicked open the door and hopped down inside.

"Hey give me something to see with!" He snarled, the taller wolf leaned over and grabbed a candle off the countertop while striking a match in his other paw off the bricks.

"Here. See anything?"

"Nah it's like a basement or something down here." He replied, taking a few steps around what he could tell was floor. His toes brushed up against what sounded like broken glass. Trying not to step on the shards, the wolf instantly twisted around when he heard breathing behind him in the corner.  
>Whipping around to light the area where the sound had come from, he saw nothing but a corner of the basement.<p>

With a fresh bloodstain leaking down. The wolf gasped and tripped backward, dropping the candle onto the floor letting it go out.

"AYE Light NOW!" The wolf up top dropped down another candle quickly. As the wolf caught it, he came face to face with what he'd suspected would be down here. The sudden visual nearly knocked him onto his back as he was greeted with a half broken white mask with two burning eyes of fury locked with his own. The side of the mask that had cracked off showed two scars and a missing patch of fur along the jawline. Growling and clutching his leg with his paw, the fox made his way around him in a side stepping motion never really stopping just waiting for him to lose focus.

"Don't move!" The wolf growled deeply, his sword pointing up toward the fox's neck, following him as he continued to circle the canine feral and defensive. The fox coughed once as he bent down slipping a rock into his toes and flicking it upward at the wolf's muzzle, distracting him from the fox's eyes for a brief second, the fox smacking the blade away from him and jamming it into the wall. Coming a the wolf with a high spinning kick still holding his leg the fox lashed out at the dog multiple times and advanced , the wolf throwing punches left and right as the kicks came he blocked what he could hold off. When the fox jumped upward and jolted his legs out at the waist of the wolf, the canine yelped as he was sent backward against a rack of wine. The fox jumped at him and met stone wall as the wolf twisted out of the way. Falling back unconscious, the fox rested on it's back completely knocked out.

"you alright?"

"No thanks to you jerk! Here catch!" The fox's unconscious body was chucked up onto the floor of the shed. The taller wolf extended a paw to the other who rolled his eyes and jumped up next to him effortlessly. The taller one turned and looked at the fox lying on the ground. Standing over top of the red furred maniac, the wolf took a deep breath and raised his sword again.

"Hey! Wait!"

"What?" The wolf hissed, annoyed at being interrupted. The shorter wolf shook his head.

"Why?"

"Boss bear won't want us to do this."

"He ain't our pack leader-"

"Kirscher listens to him, therefore we do, you know that." The wolf glared down at his partner, stunned that his brother called their leader by his first name, it was something of insult in certain circles to speak it when you were a notch lower on the totem pole. His muzzle curling back into a snarl, his gleaming white canines (no pun intended) shining back off the unbroken side of the fox's mask. With an angry motion he slammed his fist into the wall, cracking the wood in half.

"Grab his feet and if he wakes up I'm stabbing him. C'mon we're leaving." The fox was hauled off behind the pair and dragged to the now getting full jail cells, doubling up in roommates.

Having departed his last villager to the palace, Tyan hiked down the stairs once more to regather the pack and head back up. His thoughts a wild blur he walked in shock merely numb to everything around him, his mind trying ever so to stop thinking of the poor snake in the medical wing!

*Slap*

"I've got to get off this pity thing, it's blinding me!" He growled trying to clear his senses aside once more as he ran down in search of his pack. Tyan sheathed his sword to his back and took off running as his uncle sometimes would, just to be out front, to be prepared for anything down the road. He skid to a stop as he saw a pair of wolves dragging a fox with them. Running up to their muzzles he demanded information. "What happened?" The taller one grabbed the back of the fox's neck and lifted him up.

"Found em in a hole in a shed."

"In a BASEMENT!" The shorter one snarled,

"Basement whatever." Dismissing the short one's response, a growl following-

"Okay well take him down to the cells downstairs."

"Isn't it getting a bit crowded down there?" The tall wolf inquired. Tyan exhaled out his nose and turned his attention down at the fox laying at his feet. Narrowing his eyes at the fox's body, the young wolf looked over at the open palace doors.

"...Take him out and toss him off the cliff."

"But what about The Dragon Warrior, won't he-"

"I DON'T CARE! If there's no room for him then he's gotta go." Tyan barked, wanting to be out of the palace, away from everything for the moment. Two two standing before him looked at each other shrugging their shoulders and headed on out the doors, Tyan bit his lower lip watching them as they left. He hoped he'd made the right decision.

As the two cleared the doors, the fox started to stir, his vision somewhat blurry.

"Where..am The short pack member turned around.

"He's waking up."

"I know keep moving." The fox regained his sight and looked around frantically. he was being dragged by his arms, out of a palace? Looking behind him in the direction they were heading.

The edge of the cliffs.

"What are you- what are you doing!" He thrashed against the wolves grip, his now frantic wrenching motions doing nothing to aid his situation. They were dragging to the cliff, they're planning to throw him off.

"Don't!" His plea fell on deaf ears as both made no hesitation as they neared the edge of the cliff. Lifting him up to his feet an off the ground, the fox yelled at the top of his lungs as he covered his eyes.

"STOOOOP!"

"HEY! FREEZE!" The two wolves gulped as the familiar sound of the dragon warrior's voice called out directly to them. Hesitating for the moment as the bear ran over to them still holding the panicking prisoner.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, the disbelief in his voice making both canines nearly look down in shame at what they'd attempted to do. The panda's eyes practically begging them for an explanation, the shorter wolf spoke up.

"The prison is full." His tone cool, almost icy. The panda stood back and massaged his forehead, trying to push back his frustration.

"Okay, and you couldn't just come to me first why?"

"Well do you have a suggestion?" He asked impatiently, smacking the fox on the back of the head knocking him out again.

"Take him...hmm." The panda thought for a sec, space was becoming more and more scarce around the palace, what other spot could house this prisoner? Shifting his eyes side to side, Po snapped his fingers together.

"Master Shifu! He knows every inch of this place! Take him to Shifu now and next time COME TO ME FIRST!" He ordered, the two wolves groaned and dragged the fox into the palace towards the grand master's quarters. Po huffed a breath of fresh air, Monkey's scent wavering nearby. Looking over to his left, he saw the master approaching him.

"Monkey! Is there anything you needed?"

"Yeah, the villagers are blocking off the entrance, they need more assistance though." Po nodded, he wanted to keep an eye on as many villagers as he could and because there was only one real entrance to the valley, blocking it would be a definite start to securing the valley. Walking beside Monkey they headed down to the entrance to the valley.

"Po! Son I need you for a second!" The panda's "father" called down to him from the upstairs room of his shop.

"Ok give me one sec Monkey." He apologized to the furious five member who nodded and headed back to the entrance beside Crane and Mantis.

* * *

><p>Of the first villagers to see them return,<p>

It was the children.

A game of chase had been incited amongst the kids of the village, everyone spread out in different directions until three small foxes saw tattered and ripped white robes blowing in the wind through the dense forest growth. Limping and breathing raggedly, the group of foxes continued on, right into the heart of the village. It was now for the first time they would allow their own village to see them in the daylight. curious young eyes watched in a still form as the spirits of the village, those who'd saved them from endless peril many times in the past drag their battered bodies into the village. The female Alpha stepping into the light in the middle of the street called out to those around her.

"Citizens, we have returned." She said in a pant before dropping to his knees in exhaustion. Several light colored foxes ran out toward her, bringing water and blankets. Many questions nervously flew through the air amongst the white robed guardians from the villagers who came to their aid, both curious and cautious.

"Where-where did you go that caused such devastation? How many of you came back?"

"Who did this?"

"Are they following you?"

All the questions were a bit too much for the vixen who covered her lowered ears and backed away.

"One at a time please, I'm not..not used to being around you." She said nervously, trying to keep her emotions in check. The village foxes looked about at one another and began offering first chances to ask the full blood form spirits anything. One stood up amongst the first and looked the vixen in the eyes.

"Do you need us?" The vixen limped forward her hurt paw tucked back with her elbow. Through a tired breath she replied while laying a paw on her shoulder.

"Yes, yes we do."

* * *

><p>AN, Hope you enjoyed that for a new chapter in this tale of wolf and panda. I will be working much more now in the summertime so once more I must ask of your patience in certain times but I will not update with updates, personally I hate doing that because that is never fun open lol. Thank you all for your loyalty and I will see you all again soon enough!


	18. Bad News

A/N, Hey glad to have made it to this part, I wanted to play with an idea I had and I'm hoping the outcome is that it works out. Anyway enough with all the shadow and smoke, to the new chapter.

* * *

><p>Standing in the training hall with arms behind his back, a red panda paced back and forth methodically. So many questions he faced, so many problems in one place it seemed to nearly whiten his tail rings with stress.<p>

"Oogway what on this earth would you have done? *sigh* The villagers are in danger, the prison is completely crowded and I have one of my students injured, what does this all mean?" He asked mouth less skies that only stared down at him in silence. His vision clouded with images of the valley, people running away in terror, screaming that hurt his soft big ears from all the suffering of his people. As he did his best to maintain his composure, there was a knock at the large doors behind him.

"Enter if you must." He said in a rather frustrated voice (though who would blame him?) Two wolves came inside dragging a limp body of one of the terrorists along with them.

"What are you doing here with him?" The grand master demanded as they approached him.

"The Boss Bear says to bring this one to you, the prison is full." The short red panda pinched his brow as he felt his paticence thinning by the minute.

"Po, his name is Master Po. *Sigh* I should've expected that to come up. Drop him there, search him for weapons and leave him with me." The wolves complied, letting go of the fox only to here a small thud as his head hit the wood floor. The shorter wolf ran his paws up and down it's robe, feeling for anything that shouldn't be there. He undid the black belt that held the robe together and gave one final look before standing and nodding to his partner. Turning around they wolves left the captive fox with the grandmaster in the Training Hall. Shortly after their departure, the fox came to, rolling on his side and coughing. regaining his vision, the black eared canine moved to stand when he felt the edge of some kind of stick tap his shoulder.

"You will not stand, not in this place, you will not even speak nod if you understand." A commanding voice said behind him. While he could feel his muscles tense up, the order was clear. The fox nodded and the staff left his shoulder, walking around to face him, stood a red panda in a red well worn robe with a green sash running over it. The Grandmaster he'd first seen when they had reached the top of the stairs. Staring at him through the half broken mask, one eye visible while the other shrouded in darkness, the fox followed the red panda as he paced back and forth before him. Stopping momentarily he turned back to the fox, stepping up to him they stared eye to eye.

Shifu searched the single window into the soul of the prisoner, his sight greeted with shadows in darkness encircled with a deep red ring. From what he could see, there appeared to be little sanity left in the eyes of the twisted soul. The fox's eye would spasm every so often, darting to random objects. It was as though an instability was becoming more common among this species, having recalled the first one they'd imprisoned. This drew dangerous conclusions if he was right. There was another intrusion on the master's concentration as Zheng came waddling in, a message tucked firmly under his wing.

"Master Shifu!"

"Yes Zheng what is it?" He demanded, the messanger bird stepped up closer nervously as the kneeling fox's face turned to him, only to look back away as Shifu's staff kept him in his place.

"Ahem-I who is that?" The goose shuddered pointing at the masked fox. Shifu stepped between him and Zheng,

"Zheng FOCUS! What is it you came to give me?" Shifu said impatiently, the nervous goose shakily handed the grand master the scroll. Unrolling it he noticed the royal emperor crest at the top of the page.

A letter from the Emperor.

The grand master's eyes widened as he breezed through the scroll. At the end of the page he lost his grip and dropped the paper roll to the floor.

This was quite possibly the best solution to the valley, yet knowing what this could mean, also the very worst.

* * *

><p>Medical doors slowly and silently pushed inward as a figure slide inside the hospital wing. Soft leathery pads with the gentle clicking of claws with every step the shadow advanced upon the sleeping figure of Master Viper. Within five feet now the shape stopped, staring down at her still body, a large white patch down the middle of her left side rested over what looked to be stitches peeking out on one side. The shape took a sitting up position next to her, all fours on the ground. Leaning in, the shape came into the light, taking a few curious sniffs near Viper's face, the feeling was enough to wake anyone.<p>

"Gaahh I'm awake! What is tha-" She sprung to life right then, not knowing who or what was currently sniffing her. The face of Tyan drew back into the shadows in front of her, going still and suddenly becoming a dark shape in the poorly lit room.

"Ahem um, Tyan?" Slowly he leaned back in the small amount of light grazing his eyes and muzzle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." He said hastily, biting his lower lip softly. Viper cracked her neck and gave a forgiving smile, "It's okay I'm fine." He nodded with stiff motion, Viper noticed his shoulders tensing.

"Tyan, what's wrong?" He looked up and then away quickly, as if trying to bat away what troubled him. She raised her tail and curled it around the back of the wolf's head, resting then on his shoulder, forcing him to acknowledge her.

"I-I just worried is all, you were bleeding so much when I brought you up to the palace I-Sorry I haven't slept well is all." The wolf's shaky voice gave insightful knowledge of how nervous he'd been over her getting injured. Viper's eyes softened realizing how distraught the young wolf had been. Lifting the tip of her tail, she tapped the wolf's head as he looked down once more. It was natural for wolves to keep from locking eyes with other, only doing so when a threat was presented, Viper gave a faint chuckle as she lifted Tyan's face up to meet hers.

"You've been this upset, over me?" The wolf bit his lip once more and nodded, his tongue slightly dipping out the side.

"It may look bad, but I've been through worse I promise." She insisted, her tail wrapping around his paw and giving a squeeze. Tyan gave a toothy grin and squeezed back before standing on his two hind paws.

"The others will want to see you, should I tell them you're awake?" He asked, tilting his head to one side curiously. Viper groaned inwardly, almost wishing to go back to sleep but she relaxed and nodded. His muzzle curled into a small puppy like grin as he opened the door and headed out. Within seconds, the serpent shuddered as her senses picked up the rumbling of footsteps picking up in speed as they came closer and closer to her doorway. First to enter as she'd expected was Po, the large panda caught his breath first before looking up at her.

"VIPER! You're awake!" He said with a soft hug, Viper always enjoyed his eagerness to help or express his happiness for his friends. The bear was pushed aside with ease by Tigress coming up beside her.

"Its good to see you've gotten your strength up. You're looking better." She said with a small smile. Tigress was always one of the most withheld in the group, her emotions were rare to see but within her eyes, Viper could see relief and happiness. Her view turned to Crane and Mantis, standing atop Crane's left wing. Crane tipped his hat and bowed his head, Mantis repeating the gesture a small chirp coming from him. Viper raised an eyebrow at the bug's reserved nature, "What no bad jokes for me?" She asked in mock sadness, the insect rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't think of any on the spot." he replied raising his arms in a shrug as he grinned. Viper looked around, where was her master, her teacher?

"Um, where's Master Shifu." She asked, the five and Po looked around, it did seem odd for him not to be here in the moment of her awakening. Po squinted his eyes, "I'm gonna go find out. I'll be back with Shifu in two seconds!"

The panda disappeared as Viper's attention switched to that of the valley.

"What happened after I fell? I can't remember anything after the fight. Did we lose anyone?" Tigress sighed and nodded. "When we took a final head count, five of our are dead, twenty of the foxes were killed, six imprisoned downstairs." Viper took the news with a heavy nod. Hearing that any of their villagers had been killed was tough for the serpent master for she took great pride in keeping each and every one of them safe. Monkey pushed himself forward on his knuckles. "We've sent everyone back into the palace grounds for now, the wolves are guarding each and every doorway till we figure our next move." Viper's head tilted to the side,

"Our next move? Wha-" She stopped mid word as Shifu entered, his expression quite grim.

"What is it master?" The five asked, Shifu sighed a deep breath and stepped beside his injured student. Running a paw gently down the back of her head, the red panda looked at Viper first before turning to the others.

"I've just been informed by Zeng that word of our situation has reached the Emperor. He has deployed his council to oversee the securing of the village." His tone was entwined with sadness and regret, the students before him looked at each other as his words fell on them.

"What does this mean? What's going to happen?" Mantis asked, looking up at his master's face. Shifu's large blue eyes studied the floor for a second, then turning over to Tyan standing by the doorway.

"I know not of what they will do, but I know the wolves will have to face the Emperor of China. It means their lives currently hang in the balance." As gasps were uttered, a door gently closed behind the group of masters, Tyan no longer in sight.

* * *

><p>AN, Hey so just a heads up I've been having alot of internet connection issues and because I write mainly online this has caused this chapter to be delayed up until this point, I'm so sorry for making everyone wait for such a short chapter but I am motivated to work quicker, never say you don't appreciate the internet, because it's important! Haha Thanks again for reading and please keep the reviews coming, the new chapter will mainly be around the foxes and their insidious plans for the valley.


	19. Saving them

A/N, Ahh back on track now, I had lost some focus on where this was going but at one point I decided to bring the emperor into the picture, it seems to me if the wolves truly wanted to use The Valley of Peace as their safehaven to relive their lives, that wasn't going to go unnoticed by higher management and so it makes their situation a tad more believable. Anyhow let us begin!

...Scroll down

...you need to scroll down

WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Here

:D

* * *

><p>A meeting was called, every house servant sent out to reach all the wolves with an order to meet in the pack house. Each one that guarded it's portion of villagers quickly and almost in sheepdog formation gathered all the villagers back into the palace arena area and then marched over to the pack house to see what was afoot. Po and the five followed Shifu inside the wolf dorm.<p>

Wolf Boss was one of the first to express shock and disbelief at the grand master's words, jaw dropping with his single eye widening to the size of a dinner plate.

"The EMPEROR! The Emperor is coming down to contain this? You dare lie to me Shifu!" Wolf Boss snarled in disbelief and rage. Shifu glared up at the angry canine growling down at him from across the fire that roared in a cauldron between them.

"I am not lying to you Kirscher, you can be rest assured my words are true. The Emperor's council is headed for the Valley with it's strength in numbers the fox clan will not have a chance to attack us."

"Great, Great you may wanna think about what in the hell WE'RE GONNA DO? If you haven't forgot WE'RE wanted dogs!" He barked in an obvious tone.

Shifu lowered his eyes back into the fire. "I know...When the Emperor's council sees you-"

"We're dead. They'd never let us see the light of day, assuming they don't stick us full of arrows the moment we come into view."

"Kirsc-"

"No! You don't get it, now the Emperor is after us! This is just getting better every minute." He snapped, several growls echoed behind the Wolf Boss.

"Remain calm." Shifu waited until the canine got a grip on himself, satisfied he continued.

"Kirscher, I know you fear for your pack's safety, When the council arrives, I will have seen to it that you and every other wolf here that your safe. You have my word." He said in a direct tone that ushered away any further argument. Kirscher looked at him and then to Po who stood beside Tyan and Tigress. Giving a low growl and baring his long fangs, raising a paw out toward him.

"What?" The wolf groaned, annoyed rolling his eyes.

"Continue already, it's the universal symbol for continue." (Sorry Vince Gilligan and Jonathan Banks :).)

The red panda groaned his brow furrowing, he looked around the room at all the wolves in front of him.

"There is a good side to this, we must remember that, if the council didn't bring reinforcements then we would be in worse conditions however because of their "rescue mission" that it sounds to be, the valley may return to its namely state soon, everything will be as it was before." The grandmaster stood by his words watching as the wolf boss licked his lips and looked at his brothers.

"You say all this like you've got a plan so lets hear it already." He said.

The red panda looked over at Po who stepped forward.

"We need to discuss this with the villagers don't we?" He asked Shifu raising his paws in uncertainty. Several wolves tilted their heads in question,

_why would they be involved_?

Master Shifu nodded, "Yes we need to include them in this decision." Frustrated by lack of answers Kirscher snarled lowly, trying to keep his composure.

"What decision!" Both pandas looked toward the wolves, Po was about to speak but Shifu cut him off.

"The decision to house you within the village...amongst our residents." He said, sending the silent furious five members to look at one another and back to the wolves with questionable expressions. The wolves appeared just as stunned, many with blank expressions, some turning to one another and dropping jaws.

"But Master what if they ask of this house? They're bound to question the large wolf head symbol outside the doors here." Master Tigress asked, Tyan interjected with a cough.

"*ahem, That's actually removable, it's on two bolted u joints." He turned to the three closest to him and barked in command. The three leaped out the doors, the five darting out of the way as they flew out, two lifted the third canine upward to the wooden symbol. hoisting it off the hooks he dropped to the ground and rolled in back into the room with the others behind.

Po watched amused, "Well that's solved...so what do we call this place?"

Shifu, "For now it will be known as alternative training house, that will do for the time being. The house servants will appear to be renovating while the council is within the valley." The grandmaster said with new found ease. The larger of the wolves raised his paw, the red panda's eyes met his,

"Yes?"

"So what are we supposed to do while they're here, just hide indoors all day and night? They could be here for months for all we know!" He called out with a feeling of nervous agitation in his voice. Po tried to step in,

"Guys we had no idea this would happen alright? I'm sorry that it's a bunch of-

"Panda!" Shifu interjected angrily.

"Ahem, I know this is gonna be annoying and you'll all want to go nuts after a while from being locked up but this is all we can think of to keep you from getting ya know SLLLIITT!" He said making a slicing motion over his throat for the wolves to see. It was the wild dogs turn to look amongst themselves, many now shown signs of worry and frustration. Mumbling was sounded throughout the wolf dorm's large wooden den, finally all heads returning their gaze to Shifu.

"Say we make it out of all this, we keep the village safe-" Kirscher began listing off reasons, Master Shifu groaned.

"Yes?"

"If everything goes accordingly we want to be given title Guards of the Jade Palace. Under full deal we will not be tried in any courts, we will not be executed for previous misdoings. We want that to be brought back to the emperor to restore our name in history." This came as something of a bold request from the wolf as he stared back at the Kung Fu masters, seeing several eyes widen at the request. Tigress walked over to one of the wolves nearby who studied her as she approached. She looked closely at the metallic symbol on his arm, the blood red paw print overlapping the panda's own blackened footprint. She turned back to her teammates Crane and Monkey wore looks of optimism, Mantis nervously rubbed his feelers together. Viper slithered closest to the the pack leader.

"We've never had actual soldiers escort us before, why would you want that responsibility?" Kischer exhaled and leaned back on his heel.

"It'll give us a reason to be here, people won't look at us so different anymore." He said with a shrugging of his shoulders. His pack behind him stared directly at the furious five, as if mentally stepping up to accept the responsibility for their leader's request. The five looked back, Tigress leaned her weight on one foot , looking away from them she was hesitant about this.

_Giving them this means they are considered high ranking militia, that they will be seen as our personal security. _

It was that thought alone that bothered her somewhat. Though they'd proven themselves to be great help to the valley, this title would be promoted throughout the land, previous war dogs of the criminally insane peacock of Gongman. This would in no doubt create political worry, she looked down at her master who appeared to be having similar thoughts. Cutting the dwelling short, Shifu looked up at Kirscher and responded.

"That will be determined after this is all over. Now, we have to speak with the valley's residents."

* * *

><p>There was a stir amongst the gatherers, various rumors and thoughts past throughout the onlookers as palace servants helped seat everyone in the Palace arena. Po's father Mr. Ping approached one of the servants as they passed by.<p>

"Ahem, excuse me, would you mind telling me where I might find my son? I-" The goose was stopped by the servant raising his wing, "The dragon warrior will be out soon Mr. Ping, now please take your seat." He said with a rushed tone. The noodle chef sighed and took his place between several of his patrons. As the crowd settled the Grandmaster stepped out from the palace and down the steps followed by the furious five and the dragon warrior. There was a noticeable tension in the air as the mastered descended toward the valley, no one spoke a word as they marched down to the arena, knowing the difficulty in what they would ask of their people.

Master Shifu stopped at the top of the stage floor and turned his head to the left, watching as the five and the dragon warrior assembled beside him. Taking a heavy breath as he felt the eyes upon him, the grandmaster straightened his posture to address the townspeople.

"Citizens of the Valley, I know much has happened, we have come under attack from a force of no sound mind, a following that desires our very destruction." His weighted words dropped on the valley's ears as he bared the truth to them. "We have lost more than we may have in the raids of past aggressors and foes yet because of those who have sworn their lives to our safety, we are hurt as a village but we are not without repair. As the news of our situation has traveled, the Emperor is to oversee these villainous shadows never loom over another one of us again."

An echo of cheers sounded, however the Grand Master raised his hand to silence them.

"However, the council's arrival is a double edged sword. In this case once they've vanquished our enemy...They will seek out our newest residents, the wolves." As if on Que, the canines marched in through the large double doors behind the citizens, heading up alongside the furious five in three lines. Many watched as they entered, some still flinching slightly at the sight of them. Getting beside the Dragon Warrior and his teammates, the wolves stood silent, the smell of fear was present. One rabbit villager stood up,

"What are you saying? What will happen to them?"

"The emperor will most likely arrest and possibly execute them." Shifu said in an emotionless tone. Several shocked breaths were heard by the wolves, making their ear's perk up. The villagers were actually bothered by this? Carrying on the grand master got to the point.

"Citizens, we have to call upon you, we must ask that you aid us in this fight. Until their security is confirmed, we ask that you open your doors to them, each family is to take one of our house wolves in which both you and they will be kept safe." Barely finishing his sentence chatter was already in the air of the villagers. They looked at one another, somewhat taken back, a few glaring daggers at the members of the jade palace. Po could feel all the eyes on him and the furious five, this was going to be tougher than expected. As whispers to one another flowed through the crowd, several small families stepped forward and bowed before the grandmaster.

"It would be our honor to aid the Jade Palace, we haven't much room but we will take who we can." a swine in a green robe standing with his family. Shifu watched as one by one more groups came forward in offering. The wolves, standing in line watching all this felt deep surprise, although it sounded less than arrow proof, they could see this was the only way of keeping their tails safe from imperial judgement. As members of the valley began to open their arms to the wild dogs, several opposed spoke up.

"This is INSANE! How can you ask this of us! You want THEM to LIVE IN OUR HOMES!"

"I DON'T WANT THEM ANYWHERE NEAR US!"

"THEY BROUGHT THIS ON US ALL IT THIS!"

"WHERE WERE THEY FOR MY HUSBAND? WHY SHOULD I PROTECT THEM WHEN THEY COULDN'T DO THE SAME FOR US!"

Tigress felt the heat of the harsh outcries of the public wash over her and her teammates. She saw Tyan out of the corner of her eye beginning to tense up, his paws squeezing into fists and he stood silent, his eyes shut tightly, this was blame he felt was somehow his own and it was taking a toll on his emotions. Kirscher laid a paw on his nephew's back, trying to ease his growing frustration. The wolves beside him could be seen with their heads slowly lowering in shame, ears dropping. The feline master's eyes turned to slits as she felt her muzzle curl back in a dangerous snarl. Without warning the feline master stepped forward, past her teacher staring down the faces of the scoffers.

"Enough!" Her command within half a millisecond drew silence from everyone. Composing herself, she continued.

"You have no right to put what we've all experienced on them! They have suffered and been mistreated for long enough! You who stand in the back and scoff HOW DARE YOU!"

"Tigress!" Shifu attempted to silence his pupil yet something had triggered her and she was far from letting it go.

"You have no idea what they're up against! Be thankful your head isn't on the chopping block!" She yelled, allowing her outrage to overwhelm her. Po cautiously wrapped her up in a traditional bear hug and held her in place, hoping she wouldn't lash out at him. The red panda eyed the black and white bear as he kept her from marching directly up to the loud mouths and doing something she would later regret. Growling under her breath she tensed for a minute and then finally softened, her expression going from rage to what appeared to be sadness, a rare thing for the villagers to see firstpaw. Feeling the heat both rising in her face and her torso from Po's thick furry arms, she sighed a breath and bowed her head. Po looked up and glared at the villagers who'd caused the outburst.

"HEY! If any of you wanna place the blame on someone then put it on me! I brought the wolves here because I knew they would be killed in Gongman, I wanted to save them because as horrible as it sounds I KNEW no one else would! Oogway always sought peace before war and this is NO DIFFERENT! They deserve a safe place to live just like each one of us do so unless you are suddenly better than all of us then open your eyes!" He snapped, something of which was unseen by all of those who'd grown up beside the bear. Po even in his newly anointed Dragon Warrior position, he had always been someone of peaceful and laid back nature. Rubbing the back of his neck after letting go of Tigress he coughed into his fist.

"I...apologize for the outburst." The scoffers went from wide eyed in shock to begrudgingly relaxed, remaining silent. Shifu put a firm grasp on his walking mentor's walking staff and watched as his two students regained their composure. With the uncomfortable air drifting away, Master Shifu continued.

"As we can all see this is our time to band together, as one valley, one family. Each of us must see the good in one another if we are to make our stand in history. For your loved ones sake let this be done and aid all of us together and return our valley to it's name. Now will those of you whom have volunteered please step forward and select who you wish to bring into your homes?"

Mantis, sitting atop Monkey's shoulder watched with wide eyes at the sight of what appeared to be nearly the entire village move as a whole to aid the wolves. "This is intense." He whispered to the primate who nodded in agreement. Viper could feel her heart rise as she watched villager after villager approach each of the wolves who stood silent yet visibly breathless at this act of kindness shown to them. Several of the children strode past their parents and took a hold of the gloved paws of the wolf they sought, laughing and leading the each one in front of their friends while the dogs themselves looked at one another in disbelief.

Was this really happening?

* * *

><p>Dust and bits of rock and dirt flew past the red, black and white faces as they worked tirelessly in the dimly lit and quite crowded space. Several of the villagers had collapsed from exhaustion, fearing what might happen to them for failing, the fox villagers kept each other hoisted up and leaning against the walls. This worked for the first few hours but soon enough the work was becoming merely too much to keep up pace with. Falling to her knees, one white fox broke down crying, her paws beyond hurt, her body screamed in pleas of rest yet nothing was as bad as her feeling of weakness in front of the gaurdians. As she sobbed one of the white masked appeared at her side, causing her to shiver and turn her head away fearing the worst.<p>

A paw came through the long sleeve of the white robe, she braced herself for a strike...

It instead gently cradled her her cheek, pulling her face to meet it's deathly gaze. dropping down to one knee, the white robed fox took his other paw holding a jug of water and slowly brought it to her lips.

"It is not your fault. You have been working harder than you have ever been asked, do not think we don't understand." a voice sounded right above her. She looked up to see the lead guardian, the Vixen standing beside the one holding her. The female fox sniffled and nodded, she felt the paw on her cheek softly caress her fur along her jaw bone. Standing up fully, the Vixen looked around to the rest of her village, many of which were in the same state.

"You all have worked very hard, beyond what we have expected. Please, rest now and share this meal with us." On que several robed foxes climbed down ladders, clutching trays of food in the other paw as they descended. the villagers eyes widened at the feast laid out for them and the guardians, sitting beside each other, the hungry and exhausted felt new energy as they dug into the spoils of their reward." The Vixen smiled as she looked around to see her clan well fed and sharing as much as they could with everyone in the small crowded space.

"Once we have reached the end, you all will be able to return home to live out the rest of your days in comfort after this is all over." She toasted, watching everyone raise a small makeshift cup. According to her scouts, they were nearly within reach of her goal, only days left until they could implement the final phase of their plan.

It was almost over, all they had to do for the time being was keep their villagers morale up until the end.

_As the red rain flows the pools gather amongst the wicked, drowning them in their weakness_

* * *

><p>AN, Oh man that was fun to get out! I'm expecting plenty of questions regarding this chapter so to any and all who wish to ask I will be happy to answer. I thank each and every one of you for all the extremely helpful support you have shown me throughout this creation and I only hope to see you all return for the next chapter!


	20. Once upon a body

A/N, Hey everyone, hope you are all enjoying your November so far, I finally got this put together after taking a bit of a break for a moment to regroup and refocus my energy on this story. I applaud your patience.

* * *

><p>The valley of peace had always been a destination of ease, happiness and helping hands. In the last several days however, the main feeling in the village had been one of discomfort.<p>

The villagers had made good on their promises to extend their homes to the wolves of the valley, offering to take them in as soon as they needed. To many of the ferocious looking canines, this put them in a feeling of extreme awkwardness, to be shown this kind of attention, to be offered such protection from creatures so much smaller than they. The villagers had all picked who would stay with whom. Mr. Ping, Po's father, had seen marvelous opportunity to aid his business and requested three of Kirscher's army to reside in his restaurant. Once they'd entered and gotten settled the old goose began instructing them on the methods of his craft he'd honed over the years.

The Furious Five oversaw the pack's inclusion on the villagers, coming through the village checking on how each and every family was coping with the new situation. From what they could tell the wolves all seemed to follow similar habits. They would come into the home and then set their bedding right beside the front door, positioning themselves in what appeared to be their method of securing their temporary home. The dragon warrior's inspections filled him with building confidence that Shifu's plan was going accordingly. As long as no big conflicts came up this would work itself out just as it was expected, though that was severely optimistic. Po tried to keep the villagers attention mostly on their day to day jobs and assorted projects. The panda engaged as many of the valley's residents in their activities as he could, hoping that he could be beside any of the pack who had trouble adjusting to Shifu's plan. It wasn't a perfect solution, something he knew all too well, there would many awkward situations for his neighbors and at this point he and the furious five had to put together the best methods for getting around them. Many of the wolves, though now less temperamental than when they'd first arrived still came on as aggressive and impatient. They did their best to shield the villagers from their natural temperment which tended to result in damaged miscellaneous goods from behind the backs of the stores.

Tigress walked beside Viper as they helped villagers accommodate their homes for the wolves. She kept an eye on the serpent's condition, having done so since she'd left the medical ward. She stopped when she noticed the legless master hesitating.

"You alright?" Viper managed a small smile to ease her sister's mind, "Yes, sorry I was just thinking about what's happening, the council, the fox clan. Something just seems..I don't know..." She trailed off leaving Tigress with a concerned look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's been almost two weeks after we saw the foxes, we haven't received word of their movements since the attack."

"Most likely they are arming up for another attack. We disabled the majority of their group but I'm sure they are calling in reinforcements from their hideout." Viper nodded, still full of concern that something was amiss but she wouldn't trouble Tigress any further about it. Heading into Mr. Ping's restaurant, they watched with amusement as the old goose went about training the wolves in his line of work.

"No no no! You must dice the vegetables, not scatter them everywhere!" The goose took one of the wolves paws and guided his chopping motions, swift and precise as was most of his preparation. The two behind him snickered and continued horsing around.

"And YOU TWO! Why exactly isn't the water boiling? These dumplings are getting cold!" Mr. Ping flicked each of the canines, earning a stifled growl and grumbling as they set back to their tasks.

Po entered his father's shop, pausing for a moment to look around. Many of the usual friends and neighbors who he would see coming in now had one or two wolves sitting beside them or standing guard silently. The panda's thoughts drifted to Gongman, how odd this would look for it's residents to see those who had bullied and abused them, now watching over and aiding the villagers of the Valley. Walking past the customers, Po entered the kitchen, not noticing someone on the otherside of the door-

*Wham* A large wolf dropped from the other side of the door and fell to the floor unconcious.

"Oh PO! Glad to see you son, aw but you've made a mess of my new assistant..." He exclaimed sternly as he helped the wolf back on his hind paws.

"Aw jeez I'm sorry, here lemme uh just-" He stuttered as he dusted the wolf off who merely rolled his eyes and went back to moving the cauldron of fresh fish and uncooked noodles. As he turned his tail knocked over one of the ladles which the panda dove and caught. Righting himself, the panda cleared his throat.

"Hey Dad can I see you for a minute?" The goose nodded as he handed down several bowls to customers. "Yes Son one moment while I- HEY! What did I tell you? Stop it!" He snapped his feathers at one of the wolves sneaking a sip from a customer's steaming bowl. They left the kitchen and went upstairs for privacy.

"So what is on your mind son?"

"Well I wanted to see how everything was going, seems like you have ur hands full with those three heh heh." He chuckled nervously, unsure as to how to start saying what he actually wanted to get off his chest.

"Oh Po don't worry you aren't getting replaced, I just don't get to see you as much anymore besides you had the rest of the valley take them in-"  
>The panda raised his paw to stop his babbling father for a moment.<p>

"Ahem sorry to stop you there but I wanted to ask you something." The goose tilted his head as he looked up at his panda son.

"Yes what is it? Is it something bad? Did you lose your scroll because I'm not buying you another if you're going to keep losing-"

"No Dad! Auggh, um this is about um..*sigh*" The old goose waited for the panda to find the words he wanted. Po always had a bit of trouble with confronting his father even with the smallest thing.

"I um...Tigress and I may be kind of...well um-"

"Kind of what?" The panda started getting red in the face under his white and black fur. Touching the tips of his fingers together, the panda gulped.

"We're in love okay I said it I'm sorry I know you wanted me to find someone years later but she's really awesome and feels the same way I do so-" This time it was the father of the dragon warrior who held up a wing to gently stop his panicking son's babbling.

"let's try that again, with spaces this time."

"*sigh* Tigress and I are in love, I don't know how it all started-" The bear hesitated as his father wrapped his small wings around his belly.

"Oh my son I'm so very happy for you! This is better than when you saved all of China!" The bear coughed, stunned by what he was hearing.

"What?" The goose grinned and hugged his son even tighter.  
>Looking back up at him, the panda could see tears in his father's eyes, "Somehow before you were the dragon warrior, I always knew you would find the perfect woman of your dreams, whenever I saw you with your action figures I could just tell." Po blushed again as he hugged his father back. They released each other and the goose straightened up in his robe. "I can't believe you took so long to tell me! Where is she? You couldn't bring your own girlfriend to see me-"<p>

"Gah Dad, here's the thing, you can't let anyone know you know. I don't want the whole village hearing about this, it'll make her very uncomfortable. I just had to tell you though." They hugged once more, his father nodding while wiping small tears from his beak.

"Yes yes my boy I you have my every support!" He squeezed Po's belly and patted it once before stepping away. They headed back down into the restaurant where several customers were lining up with "suggestions" for the new wolf cooks.

The day they arrived,

many of the valley's inhabitants would agree something didn't feel good.

When word had first come down from Zheng of their approach, the village seemed to pulse with one notion.

_Hide the dogs._

Families and their dedicated wolves scrambled together to get back into their homes, drawing back curtains, slamming and bolting doors. It was a madhouse of villagers bumping into one another in desperate race to get off the streets. The villagers trusted the Council would leave them be, but that didn't mean they had to go and offer their services. Within thirty minutes not a single creature was in sight.

They marched in rows of twenty, Alligators, Rhinos and fearsome looking oxen. Each soldier seemed to carry nearly full battle armor save for their necks and arms. They strode without a single word straight toward the Jade Palace staircase. Master Shifu had already begun his decent and met the emperor's council at the bottom of the stairs.

"Welcome, welcome to the Valley of Peace, your highness." Shifu welcomed the council with open arms. The leader of the brigade was a medium sized Alligator with several significant medals adorning his jacket. He stood still for a moment, looking around in each direction he then bowed.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance Master Shifu, your students are well known in our circles and quite respected. Shall we?" He and the grandmaster began walking through the village.

"It is certainly quiet here today I've noticed." The general noted out loud, Shifu could feel his collar tighten just a bit.

"Yes it is, our residents wished to keep from getting in your way while you are with us. Last thing we need is unnecessary trouble." The gator grunted and nodded as they walked on.

"It was mentioned in our summons here that the clan that attacked your valley used improvised explosives, is this correct?" Shifu nodded, "Yes they originally arrived to our steps with twenty or so, each seemed to be carrying four or five bombs. Their effects are rather devastating."

"I'll be sure to let my men know about this, never can have to much information in these situations. Have they tried to contact you or any of your villagers since you last saw them?" Shifu shook his head, "We currently have several incarcerated but I can't see them being much use."

"Why is that Grandmaster?"

"It occurred to me many of these foxes are exceedingly unstable. I think they're only a step or two away from becoming fully maniac." The gator leader brought a scaly hand up and scratched his chin before turning and looking at his troops. Looking back down at the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace, he exhaled a deep breath.

"I will have a look at your stablest subject, whether they've torn their eyeballs out yet or not in the meantime here are our assurances as it's not often we receive calls from your valley."

"We will set up a perimeter around the valley. We can be fully stationed and ready for anything within two hours. Until they show their faces again we will have to wait and see what can be done but rest assured Shifu, we will handle your fox problem." The Alligator gave a small bow to Shifu as they returned to the troops who stood idling in the breeze, as still and as silent as the wolves had been upon their first introduction. Shifu returned the bow and gave a small smile.

"Well if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask. I will be in my training hall until you have need of me. Good day to you all." The red panda master began to head up the stairs back to the five when,

"Oh and Shifu?" He turned mid step to face the general once more.

"Yes?"

"I was also given word on a lowly rumor Lord Shen's wolves from Gongman were to have been spotted here. I'd ask you be on their lookout in case they enter the valley." Shifu nearly choked on his breath as he looked down at the reptile veteran staring up at him with yellow eyes. Careful to keep from showing any surprise, he merely sniffed and uttered a small, "Hm, I will keep an eye open you can rest assured." The gator's eyes slightly narrowed as he heard Shifu's reply.

"Thank you, Good day to you as well." He tipped his helmet Shifu's way and marched back to his troop who began to assemble and set up their fortifications.

Several hundred feet away Kirscher slumped down against the stone wall of the home he was listening in through.

"Well this is just great." He groaned as he raised his knees and drooped his arms on his legs as he rested his head against the cold wall. The goose he resided with for the time being peeked out her window.

"My there's alot aren't there?" The wolf boss chuckled, "Only a few.." Kirscher narrowed his eye in thought of his next move. Now that the council had entered the valley, his movements had to be few and far between. His landlord stepped over to her table where she sat and bean making a list. Her action distracted the wolf from his plans enough to turn his attention to her. As if expecting him to ask she turned around on her chair and grabbed another ink quill.

"I'm going to Han's for my groceries. Is there something I can get for you?" Her offer immediately floated the possibilities of booze under his muzzle but he snorted to himself and shook his head. Still the thought persisted, if he was to hide and sulk in the dark then there was no reason to be too uncomfortable.

"I um, will you be able to get me something to drink?"

The old goose cracked a grin. Though she carried age, the leader of the wolves could see she was quite rambunctious.

"I think I know just the thing for you pooch." Her devious grin disturbed the large grey Tibetan wolf. He shifted his muzzle slightly and eyed her as she chuckled and left the room.

"Oh in what hell have I put myself in?" He asked himself as he proposed to lay down and take a nap.

* * *

><p>Darkness flowed into the valley as night began, patrolling oxen shivered as the cold set in following the departure of light. From the observations of the soldiers, it felt as though they were protecting a dead city. Not more than four to six villagers were even seen leaving their homes since they'd arrived. Many of the patrolmen sensed something wasn't quite right, an entire village suddenly silent and still, no one talking, no one even going out of their homes? Torches were lit as the night time surveillance started, a small dimly lit circle surrounded the valley.<p>

The general of the council had requested to see the prisoners, those of whom were still alive.

The red panda and the alligator strode down through the damp and dark dungeon hall underneath the palace. Shifu prepared himself to deal with the loud screams and fits of hostility the fox prisoners had presented them with each visit even when food was presented.  
>The alligator general stared determinedly at the doorway as they approached it, their feet tracking into several small puddles along the way from leaks above.<p>

Shifu laid a paw on the door, "Ready yourself General, what you are about to see will not be easy on the eyes." He warned, the general said nothing but stared back at the red panda with readiness in his features. The door unlocked with a heavy _CLANG! _Shifu finished with the lock and opened the door.

Stepping inside slowly the Alligator looked to his left and his right. Wide eyes watched as the reptile entered, several approaching the bars of their cells in curiosity, giving the general a quick glance at their condition.

Ragged was what came to mind first, What had been once clean white robes now looked as though they'd been dragged through a sewer. The visible fur on their paws and what could been seen through rips and shreds of their robes appeared severely unkempt, injuries could be found on most of them. Shifu glared at the inmates as they teased the alligator closer.

The general, while seemingly maintaining his stern demeanor, cautiously stepped further toward the cage at the back of the cell where one fox sat alone on it's bed, raising and curling one claw toward itself. The Gator stopped three feet in front of the cell.

"Don't touch or reach out to them." The gator turned around.

"Don take me for a fool Master Shifu" The Gator grinned just as the fox began slowly reaching his way, the gator slid his claws through the bars and grabbed the fox's neck, dragging him forward.  
>Shifu took a defensive position, "What are you doing!" The Gator gave a small grin as he squeezed the neck of the canine, watching the mammal struggle in his grasp.<p>

"Just getting a hands on feel of what I came here for." He said with taunting in his voice, proceeding to toss the masked fox back against the wall. The red panda master felt unsure of what to do. He felt no such sympathy for the foxes but he also carried discontent for mistreatment of any and all within the Jade Palace, even within the depths of it's dungeons. Watching in silence Shifu observed the reptilian general, taking note of his slight ego.

The fox laid back against the wall for a moment, it's slow movements indicating some amount of pain though nothing could be detected through it's white mask. When light managed to kick up enough the faceless dog's eyes would flash in the sparks of the torch. Slight hints of brown could be seen before fading back to black nothingness staring down those on the other side of the cell. The general narrowed his eyes and scratched his chin.

"Hmph...Foxes, I'm sorry what was your name?" The gator studied what he could, the masked fox turned it's head, purposely showing it's facial stitches that joined the mask binding it together through the fur.

"You'll know soon enough."

* * *

><p>After several complaints, Tyan managed to join his uncle in the old goose's home. Though the Emperor's council was dedicated and focused, it was easier than expected for the young wolf to slip past the roaming guards as they stalked the empty streets of the village. Upon reaching them, the single eyed canine pulled his nephew aside and gave him a stern talking to for trying something like this.<p>

"We're not even here right now, what happens if you get seen? The whole lot of em will come down on us before we could send a single howl to the others!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be nearby if anything happened." Tyan said in a obedient tone. Kirscher groaned and rolled his eye. Figuring he'd lectured the boy enough, he turned to the goose who had just returned with two large bottles of Gin. Both dogs grinned as they watched her open one of them and pour several glasses, sliding them across the small table to the pair.

"Hm well at least it's not all bad." Tyan tried to lighten up the mood as he took a swig of his drink. Bringing a paw to his muzzle he stifled a cough.

"Wow ahem, thank you." He tilted the glass toward the woman in thanks, she smiled and tossed back her own, barely acknowledging the harsh burning sensation in her long throat.

As several more drinks were poured, the home owner and Tyan began trading experiences as Kirscher sat back, half listening to them, half listening to the outside. Tyan had to keep his laughter down as the elderly goose went on about her trades in her old valley and it's horrendous customers. Just as she'd finished her little story, Kirscher suddenly sat up, his eye scanning the room as he began sniffing the air around him.

"What is it?" Tyan asked watching his uncle rise from his seat, sliding over to the wall, his nose working furiously on something that had come past. Growling and grabbing his hammer the wolf boss walked up to the shuttered window and peeked it open ever so slightly.

He could smell them.

"The foxes, they're here."

"What?"

"Get back into your bedroom! Tyan follow me!" With that the wolf boss leaped out of the window and rolled alongside the outer frame of the house, his nephew in tow behind him. The two wolves waited for Rhino and alligator patrolmen to pass before they moving.  
>Using the darkness as their advantage, the boss wolf and his blood ran into the boulders behind the side of the grand staircase, looking from side to side, trying to gauge where the scent of the foxes was strongest.<p>

"Those gators an rhino's won't track these bastards like we can. On my signal, go to the-" He stopped as he heard several leaves crunch, the two black faced wolves ducked low, watching from afar. Out of nowhere three foxes appeared, silently and moved all together, diving into the ground and disappearing again.

"Did you see that?"

"I saw them yeah."

"We need to let the Dragon Warrior know they're here."

"How? The entire village is crawling with guards-"

"If we DON'T the entire village is done for. We know what they are capable of but we have to get to the panda." Kirscher growled in his teeth trying to to give away their position.

"We go on three okay, one...two..three!" Both leaped atop of the roof of the nearby shop, dropping to their bellies under the cover of darkness. Tyan noticed several guards suddenly took interest in something several yards away. The young wolf snuck further to the other side of the roof, hoping to catch a glimpse of what they saw.

Four Rhinos with torches ran toward one gator who ushered them over to his position.

"Hajil speak up when you need us! We almost-" The Rhino stopped his his tracks. Lying there in the dirt near several blades of grass, a single white robed masked figure. The lead guard approached the body, watching for signs of movement. Taking his spear and pushing away from of the robe, he discovered a red tail with a white tip.

"Foxes."

"But how did they get past us? We've covered every possible entrance!"

"I don't know, I want to see what this guy has on em first, then we'll set a trap for em. Give me a hand with this will ya?" The other two dropped to their knees and helped search the body. As they went through the robe, the lead Rhino noticed something.

"Wait, something isn't right."

"What?"

"Grab his paw, check for a pulse." The Rhino did as he was told, he looked up to his boss. "Got a pulse. It's alive."

"What should we do?" The lead guard turned back to the gator Hajil who'd said nothing the entire time.

"Hajil you found this guy, you tell me what-" He stopped mid sentence as he looked up into the gator's face.

The alligator was dead.

As a gasp was released from the soldiers, The gator's body was dropped to the ground, his back cut open. Standing behind it a white masked fox in a bloodstained robe clutching a bomb in his paw.

"What do we do?" One of them asked in complete shock unable to move. The fox tilted it's head slightly as it raised it's paw.

"Die."

* * *

><p>AN, Well happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all of you out there, I am so glad to have gotten this out finally, I'm so sorry it took so long to update but you all have been more than patient and I wished to congratulate each and every one of you! Please Review and once more I am sorry for having taken so long.


End file.
